Vergangenheit und Zukunft des Hauses Snape
by secret2013
Summary: ÜBERARBEITET ... HG/SS / Die große Schlacht ist gewonnen. Aber das bedeutet noch kein Happy End für Hermine und Severus.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ich habe die Geschichte kontrolliert und ein paar Sachen ausgebessert.**_

_**Die Kapitel habe ich einfach ausgetauscht.**_

_**X**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

**Kapitel 1**

_Hermine Granger schloss die Augen. Sie hatte es geschafft. Die Krankenschwester nahm das Baby und legte es in Hermines Arme._

_Ihre Tochter lächelte sie an. Endlich war sie da und damit würde jeder wissen, wer ihr Vater war._

_Es würde keinen Zweifel mehr geben, keinen Diskussionen, nicht mehr. Man würde sie endlich in Ruhe lassen._

X

x

x

Neun Monate zuvor

Die große Halle von Hogwarts war gefüllt. Überall standen kleine Gruppen von Schülern. Man hatte ihnen gesagt, dass Voldemort ihre Schule angreifen würde.

Plötzlich wurde es ruhig. Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer betraten den Saal und jeder war gespannt was passieren würde. Der große Zauberer musste nicht einmal die Hand heben, um Ruhe zu bitten. Alle folgen seiner Rede aufmerksam.

„Ich bedanke mich bei den Schülern, die die Kleinsten beschützen werden. Wir evakuieren sie in den geheimen Gängen der Schule.

Die Schüler und Lehrer, die bald kämpfen werden, sage ich Folgendes.

"... Verbringen Sie die verbleibende Zeit mit Ihren Lieben." Albus Dumbledore senkte den Kopf, seine Stimme war voller bedauern. "Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass einige von uns die Schlacht überleben werden."

Er hob den Kopf, sah in den Raum. Harry und seine Freunde wussten, was kommen würde und sie waren darauf vorbereitet. So gut es ging. Der Schulleiter sah sie an, und als er wieder sprach, dann traf sein Blick den von Severus Snape. Nur kurz, aber Severus hatte es gesehen.

"Ich weiß, dass Sie alle mit Ihren Familien und Angehörigen zusammen sein möchten, aber wir haben diese Möglichkeit nicht. Trotzdem – in dieser letzten Nacht, tun Sie was Sie, schon immer machen wollten, wovon Sie träumen, was Sie sich wünschen. Ein unbeschwerter Geist und eine freie Seele können eine Quelle der Kraft sein."

Der Leiter des Orden des Phönix seufzte schwer, schloss die Augen und setzte sich auf seinen Sessel." (1)

Damit war das Meeting zu Ende. Fast alle verließen schweigend den Saal, hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

Severus Snape blieb sitzen und dachte über die Worte nach die er gerade gehört hatte. Er wusste genau, was er wollte.

In den letzten Monaten hatte er mit einigen Studenten Medizin für die letzte Schlacht gebraut. Eine der besten was Miss Granger. Sie war eine Naturbegabung und sie konnte mit ihrer Begeisterung andere anstecken. Zum Schluss sogar Snape. Er hatte seine Schülerin schätzen gelernt, wenn er ehrlich war, dann mochte er sie sogar.

Sein Wunsch wäre es, seine letzte Nacht in ihrer Gesellschaft verbringen. Es war nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass dieser Wunsch erfüllt wurde, denn Miss Granger zog sicher die Gesellschaft von Ronald Weasley und Harry Potter vor.

Er sah sich um und da waren die Drei. Zuerst redeten sie nur leise miteinander, aber dann wurden sie immer lauter. Er würde wohl eingreifen müssen.

X

x

x

Hermine sah Ron schockiert an. Hatte sie wirklich richtig gehört?

„Hermine, Professor Dumbledore kann uns sofort trauen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ron, du bist verrückt. Warum sollten wir heiraten?"

In diesem Moment traf Snape ein. Er hatte alles gehört.

Was sollte das?

„Sie sollten leiser sein. Die jüngeren Schüler sind schon verängstigt genug."

Hermine senkte ihren Blick. Er hatte recht.

Ob er den Anlass des Streites mitbekommen hatte?

Prompt fragte er.

„Worum ging es?"

Keiner wollte etwas sagen, aber Snape hatte Geduld.

„Nun?"

Ron schaute seinen Lehrer provozierend an.

„Ich will Hermine heiraten."

Er hatte also richtig verstanden.

„Und Miss Granger sind Sie so unvernünftig?"

„Was?"

Ron fand die Idee ganz und gar nicht unvernünftig.

„Professor Snape hat vollkommen recht. Ich werde dich nicht heiraten."

Snape versuchte, sich seine Erleichterung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Er wusste, dass ihm das nicht zustand aber er wusste, dass Hermine und Ron nicht zusammenpassten.

„Nun, da das geklärt ist, sollten Sie alle dem Rat von Professor Dumbledore folgen und Ihren letzten Abend genießen."

Er nickte der kleinen Gruppe zu und wollte gehen als ihn Hermine ansah.

„Professor Snape, kann ich Sie kurz allein sprechen."

„Natürlich, Miss Granger."

Hermine wandte sich an ihre beiden Freunde.

„Ich habe noch etwas zu tun. Wir sehen uns später."

Severus Snape hatte sich langsam von den Schülern entfernt. So hatte er die Möglichkeit sich wieder zu fangen. Sie würde Weasley nicht heiraten. Jedenfalls nicht heute.

Und er hatte noch einmal die Gelegenheit mit ihr zu reden, bevor er sich allein in seine Räume begab und auf den Beginn der Schlacht wartete.

Hermine holte tief Luft. Sie hoffte, dass sie keine falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte, aber sie musste einfach ihrem Gefühl folgen. Es war ihr Wunsch, diesen letzten Abend, diese Nacht mit ihm zu verbringen.

(1) Ich habe vor einer Weile die englische Fanfiction „Crossing the Line" gelesen, aus der dieses Zitat stammt. Und die Idee eine letzte Nacht mit jemanden zu verbringen stammt aus der Geschichte. Aber nur die Grundidee. Alles andere entstammt meiner Phantasie.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kapitel 2**_

Als Hermine vor Severus Snape stand und ihn ansah, vergaß sie fast, was sie sagen wollte. Warum die Jungs ihn nicht leiden konnten, verstand sie inzwischen überhaupt nicht mehr.

In ihren Augen was er ein toller Lehrer und ein interessanter Mann, der sie nun fragend ansah.

„Miss Granger?"

Sie räusperte sich.

„Professor, ich wollte Sie fragen, was heute Abend machen?"

„Wieso? Wollen Sie mich einladen?"

„Wenn Sie nichts anderes vorhaben."

„Miss Granger, ich glaube nicht, dass ich das Mitleid von Ihnen und Ihren Freuden brauche."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, drehte er sich um und stürmte davon.

Hermine war zu überrascht um etwas zu sagen, dann lief sie ihm hinterher.

„Professor, Professor."

Aber er blieb nicht stehen. Was dachte sie sich eigentlich? Mitleid, nichts war schlimmer.

Er war fast in seinem Gemächern angelangt, da hörte er sie erneut rufen.

„Severus Snape."

Er blieb abrupt stehen.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie getan hatte, aber er war endlich stehen geblieben.

„Wer hat Ihnen erlaubt mich bei meinem Vornamen zu nennen. Das ist vollkommen inakzeptabel."

Zuerst sah Hermine ihn fragend an, aber dann erinnerte sie sich. Sie hatte seinen Vornamen benutzt, wie sie es oft in Gedanken getan hatte.

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht, aber Sie wollten ja nicht stehen bleiben. Bitte. Lassen Sie es mich erklären."

„Ich höre."

„Professor, ich möchte wirklich gern den Abend mit ihnen verbringen. Ich allein – ohne Harry oder Ron. Und ich dachte, dass Sie vielleicht auch …"

Sie beendete den Satz nicht. Leider merkte sie, dass sie unter Snapes Blick langsam rot wurde. Das war aber auch zu peinlich. Sie hatte wirklich gedacht, dass er vielleicht auch gern mit ihr …

Aber inzwischen hatte sie allen Mut verloren.

„Miss Granger. Ich finde, dass es keine gute Zeit für Scherze ist."

„Ich meine es ernst. Professor Dumbledore meinte doch, man solle das machen, was man sich am meisten wünscht."

Severus Snape versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden. Erfolglos.

Stattdessen öffnete er die Tür zu seinen Räumen und wartete das sie ihm folgte.

Mit seinem Zauberstab entfachte er ein Feuer im Kamin.

Was sollte er nur sagen, ohne sich lächerlich zu machen.

Hermine hatte sich unterdessen umgesehen.

„Sie haben eine tolle Bibliothek."

Das war ein sicheres Gebiet, auf dem sich Severus auskannte. Über Bücher hatte er sich schon oft mit Hermine unterhalten. Sie teilte seine Leidenschaft für alte Handschriften und oft genug hatte er ihr Empfehlungen gegeben. Er ging zum Regal und holte ein Buch heraus.

„Das ist einer meiner Lieblingsbücher", sagte er.

Hermine nahm das Buch.

„Willst Du wirklich den Abend mit mir verbringen?"

Ohne es zu bemerken, redete es sie mit Du an.

Hermine beugte sich über das Buch und nickte.

„Ja."

„Das würde mir gefallen."

„Gut."

Stille breitete sich aus. Keiner wusste was jetzt passieren sollte.

„Hermine, ich bin nicht gut in diesen Dingen, aber vielleicht sollten wir darüber reden. "

Hermine nickte.

„Das ist sicher eine gute Idee. Ehrlichkeit meine ich."

Sie setzte sich in den Sessel vor dem Kamin.

„Denkst du, dass Professor Dumbledore erlaubt, dass ich hier bei dir bin?"

Severus nickte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sogar weiß, dass du hier bist. Und er mir sogar seine stillschweigende Erlaubnis gegeben hat."

„Wirklich?"

Severus nickte.

„Er weiß, was ich mich wünsche."

Er drehte sich zu Hermine um.

„Erlaubst du mir Dein Liebhaber für diese Nacht zu sein? Ich weiß, dass es egoistisch ist. Ich weiß, dass es mir nicht zu steht. Ich bin zu alt, nicht attraktiv und dein Lehrer. Aber ich verspreche dir, ich werde alles tun, um dich in dieser Nacht glücklich zu machen. Wenn du mich willst."

Severus lies Hermine nicht aus den Augen. Das Ganze entsprach zwar nicht seinem Charakter, aber was hieß das schon an einem Abend wie diesem. Die physische Anziehungskraft, die Hermine auf ihn ausübte war groß und er hoffte, dass er sie durch seine direktere Art nicht zu sehr schockiert hatte.

Hermine hatte sich inzwischen gefangen. Sie stellte sich vor Severus und schaute zu ihm hoch.

„Ich will dich auch."

Mutig. Ehrlich. Typisch Hermine Granger, dachte er.


	3. Chapter 3

**Danke für die Hinweise. Ich habe die Fehler verbessert und meine Settings geändert.  
Viel Sapß beimLesen!**

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

Hermine öffnete die Augen. Ihre kleine Tochter hatte anscheinend schon wieder Hunger.

Sie stand auf und ging zum Kinderbett. Normalerweise hätte sie das Krankenhaus längst verlassen, aber sie wusste nicht wohin. Niemand hatte ein Wort darüber verloren, aber sie spürte sehr wohl die Blicke der Schwestern und Ärzte.

Vorsichtig nahm sie das Baby auf den Arm und ging zurück zum Bett.

In diesem Moment kam eine Schwester herein und fragte, ob sie Hilfe brauchte. Hermine nickte. Es war nicht so einfach sich bequem zum Stillen hinzusetzen.

Die Frau nahm ihr das Baby ab.

„Sie haben Ihr noch immer keinen Namen gegeben. Das ist eigentlich nicht üblich."

Hermine schaute sie an.

„Ich weiß, aber ich habe gehofft ihr Vater wird kommen und wir können gemeinsam entscheiden."

Jeder im Krankenhaus wusste von der Patientin, die nicht wusste wohin sie sollte und die keinen Vater für ihr Baby hatte. Natürlich hatte sie einen Vater, aber der kam nicht. Es kam niemand. Nicht zu Besuch, nicht zum Baby schauen, nicht zum Gratulieren. Wie es schien war die junge Frau ganz allein.

Die Krankenschwester hatte Mitleid, aber die Krankenhausverwaltung war schon jetzt ungeduldig und am Montag würde man die junge Mutter „rauswerfen".

„Haben Sie denn nie über einen Namen gesprochen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Welcher Name fällt Ihnen ein, wenn Sie Ihre Tochter ansehen? Nicht nachdenken."

„Alexandra."

Hermine war sich kaum bewusst, dass sie den Namen gesagt hatte.

Alexandra ?

Sie wiederholte den Namen. Diesmal lauter. Alexandra. Ja, das klang stark und stolz.

Ein guter Name.

Die Schwester sah sie freundlich an.

„Sehen Sie. Ein schöner Name. Und unsere Verwaltung wird sich freuen. Wenigstens können Sie nun etwas in Ihrer Akten schreiben."

Die Schwester wagte es endlich eine Frage zu stellen, die sie alle plagten.

„Es ist so traurig Sie hier allein zu sehen. Haben Sie denn keine Familie?"

Sie wollte nicht fragen – wo ist der Vater des Kindes?

Hermine sah ihre Tochter an. Familie – sie wusste nicht wo sie war. Ob sie die große Schlacht überlebt hatte oder nicht? Sie hatte sie jedenfalls nicht finden können.

Freunde – oh ja, die hatte sie.

Einen Ehemann – darüber wollte sie nicht nachdenken.

Lieber erinnerte sie sich an den schönsten Abend ihres Lebens.

* * *

**Flashback **

Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern wie sie in Severus Schlafzimmer gekommen war. Sie erinnerte sich nur daran wie er sie geküsst hatte. Zuerst nur vorsichtig, aber dann voller Leidenschaft und nun stand sie hier.

Severus begann sich auszuziehen. Sie folgte jeder seiner Bewegung neugierig.

„Nun Miss Granger, worauf warten Sie?"

Hermine nickte und ein paar Augenblicke stand sie in T-Shirt und Slip vor ihm.

Ganz in weiß und so begehrenswert. War sie wirklich noch unberührt? Mit 18. Obwohl er wollte lieber nicht über ihr Alter nachdenken. Aber alle moralischen Bedenken verflogen als sie sich auf das Bett setzte, sein Bett.

Schließlich war auch er in T-Shirt und Shorts (schwarz) vor ihr.

Er strich ihr über die Wange, ganz vorsichtig.

„Keine Angst. Es wird Dir gefallen."

Und es gefiel ihr. Seine Berührungen, seine Küsse, seine geflüsterten Zärtlichkeiten. Seine Geduld, aber auch die war irgendwann zu Ende.

„Genug Vorspiel."

Hermine erkannte seine Stimme kaum. So atemlos, so tief. Aber bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, lag er schon auf ihr. Sie fühlte seinen ganzen Körper, seinen heißen Atem. Seinen festen Penis.

„Hermine. Berühr mich."

Sie spreizte ihre Beine, fühlte wie er zwischen sie glitt. Vorsichtig berührte sie ihn. Severus stöhnte auf. Und Hermine wurde mutiger. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Er schob ihre Hand zur Seite.

„Lass mich das machen. Beim ersten Mal."

Hermine spürte wir er vorsichtig in sie eindrang, bis er an eine Barriere stieß. Er stoppte und sah sie an.

„Es wird nur ein wenig weh tun. Ich …"

„Severus, bitte. Hör auf darüber zu reden. Tu es."

Severus hatte Recht gehabt, es tat weh, aber es war auch überwältigend. Sie wusste nicht woher die Tränen kamen.

„Wein nicht. Bitte nicht weinen. Es tut mir so leid."

Er bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Hatte es etwas falsch gemacht ?

Hermine versuchte ihm zu sagen, dass es nicht an ihm lag. Das er wundervoll war. Das sie deshalb weinen musste. Aber sie bekam kein Wort heraus.

Die Tränen brachten Severus dazu sich von ihr zu lösen. Das allerdings wollte Hermine nicht zu lassen. Sie hielt ihn fest. Und wartete bis sie endlich reden, es erklären konnte.

Danach lagen sie eng beieinander und sahen sich an.

„Ich sollte duschen", sagte sie schließlich. Sie waren die Spuren des ersten Mals unangenehm.

Aber er wollte sie noch nicht gehen lassen. Schließlich schlief er ein und Hermine konnte aufstehen und duschen. Als sie fertig war, fühlte sie sich viel besser. Sie legte sich zu Severus ins Bett und hatte nun genug Zeit ihn anzusehen und zu berühren. Damit weckte sie ihn allerdings und auch seine Leidenschaft war neu entfacht worden.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten sie damit die Körper des jeweils anderen zu erkunden, zu reden und sich nur anzusehen. Sie wollten sich jeden Augenblick einprägen. Sich an alles erinnern bis zum Wiedersehen. Und schließlich schliefen sie doch ein.

Albus Dumbledore stand unschlüssig vor Professor Snapes Tür. Es war Zeit. Die Schlacht würde bald beginnen, aber es tat ihm leid die beiden zu wecken. Zumindest nahm er an, dass Miss Granger die Nacht hier verbracht hatte.

Er klopfte an die Tür. Einige Moment später hörte er jemanden kommen und die Tür öffnen.

„Severus, es tut mir leid. Aber …"

Der Professor winkte ab.

„Keine Entschuldigung. Ich bin in 30 Minuten fertig."

Bevor Dumbledore nach Hermine fragen konnte, war die Tür wieder geschlossen.

Severus ging zurück zu seinem Bett.

Hermine schlief noch. Auf dem Laken waren kleine Blutspritzer zu sehen. Ein Zeichen was heute Nacht geschehen war.

Er war ihr erster Liebhaber gewesen. Jemanden den sie nie vergessen würde.

„Hermine, aufstehen."

Keine Reaktion.

Kein Wunder, dachte Severus.

„Miss Granger."

Er war sich fast sicher, dass seine Professorenstimme mehr erfolgt haben würde. Und wirklich. Sie öffnete die Augen.

„Professor."

Dann erinnerte sie sich und lächelte. Seit gestern war er nicht nur ihr Professor, er war Severus.

Dieser beugte sich zu ihr herunter und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss. Dann trat er rasch zurück. Dafür war jetzt keine Zeit.

„Du musst aufstehen. Die ersten Truppen von Voldemord sind gesehen worden."

Schlagartig war sie wach.

„Ich ziehe mich an."

Der Professor sah ihr zu wie sie ihre Sachen suchte und sich anzog. Vielleicht sollte er sie allein lassen, aber er wollte keinen Moment mit ihr versäumen. Wenn er schon sterben sollte, dann wenigstens mit guten Erinnerungen.

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

Sie sah ihn an.

„Du kennst den Plan."

Natürlich. Jeder kannte den Plan. Aber sie beide wussten, dass sie etwas anderes meinte.

Aber Severus wusste nicht was er ihr sagen sollte. Er war Realist.

Aber ihr zuliebe würde er auch Optimist sein.

„Wir werden kämpfen und wir werden gewinnen."

Hermine nickte.

„Und dann sehen wir uns wieder?"

* * *

-----


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Hermines Frage „Und dann sehen wir uns wieder?" ging Severus im Kopf herum.

Aber hier in seinem Schlafzimmer konnte er nicht darauf antworten.

Vor allem wollte er nicht lügen, nicht in diesem Moment. So sah er sie nur an und hoffte, dass sie es verstand.

Und auch dieser Moment war schnell vorbei, denn es klopfte – diesmal lauter.

„Professor, wir müssen los."

„Geh."

Er nickte.

„Und vergiss nicht: die Guten gewinnen und wir sind die Guten. Viel Glück."

Er wollte Hermine in den Arm nehmen, ihr für diesen Optimismus danken. Aber er brachte es einfach nicht fertig.

Also verlies es seine Räume schweigend, ohne zurück zuschauen. Ohne zu wissen, ob er sie wieder sah.

Hermine atmete tief durch.

Sie hatte einen Kampf zu bestehen.

X

x

x

Die Schlacht begann um die Mittagszeit mit einem Angriff auf das Ministerium und Hogwarts. Dank der Spionagedienste von Snape und anderen war man gut darauf vorbereitet.

Die erste Welle wurde erfolgreich zurückgeschlagen. Nach zwei langen Tagen mit lautem Kampfgetöse lag eine nun eine grausame Stille über der Schule. Man konnte keinen Kontakt mehr zum Ministerium herstellen, aber Dumbledore hoffte, dass dort alles in Ordnung war.

Sein Plan war es Harry als Köder zu benutzen. Voldemorts Truppen sollten vor allem gegen diesen Feind kämpfen. Außerdem hoffte er auf die Bewohner des Landes. Aber viele waren starr vor Angst und warteten einfach nur ab. So kam es, dass Voldemort seine Kräfte nicht aufteilen musste. Er zog seine Truppen beim Ministerium ab und begann die Belagerung der Schule.

X

x

x

Albus Dumbledore schaute aus dem großen Fenster.

Seit zwei Monaten bestand ein Status quo zwischen dem Ministerium und Lord Voldemort.

Vertreter wurden hin-und hergeschickt. Jede Seite hoffte Zeit zu gewinnen.

Dumbledore verfluchte das Ministerium und dessen Diplomatie. Man konnte doch nicht ernsthaft denken, dass Voldemort Kompromisse machen würde. Und nun wollte das Ministerium sogar eine Art Friedensverhandlung stattfinden lassen, hier auf Hogwarts. Damit würde der Feind direkten Zugang bekommen und alle in Gefahr sein. Besonders die Kämpfer im Untergrund, Dumbledores Armee und seine Spione. Bisher waren die Namen nur den wenigsten bekannt, und wenn es nach ihm ging, musste es auch dabei bleiben. Am gefährlichsten würde es wahrscheinlich für Severus werden. Dieser war im inneren Kreis Voldemorts und eine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts wäre eine tödliche Gefahr für den Lehrer. Dumbledore kannte einige, die ihn als Überläufer verachten und ohne zu zögern umbringen würden.

Er wusste jemanden ins Vertrauen ziehen und dachte dabei an Hermine. Sie war vernünftig, durchdachte alles und würde Snape mit ihrem Leben schützen.

X

x

x

Voldemorts Stimme wurde immer lauter.

„Severus, du wirst meinem Befehl folgen. Es gibt keinen Grund mehr sich zu verstecken. Du bist mein offizieller Vertreter und wirst als solcher in Hogwarts auftreten. Hast du verstanden?"

Snape verneigte sich.

Der Lord hatte seinen Standpunkt erläutert und er hatte keine Wahl mehr.

Severus Snape, Professor und Spion. Was für eine Unordnung.

Er musste unbedingt Dumbledore informieren, aber bisher war ihm keine Kontaktaufnahme mehr gelungen. Er hoffte, dass die Informationen die Voldemort unter seine Anhänger streute falsch waren. Danach stand man nämlich kurz vor dem großen Sieg.

X

x

x

Seit einer Stunde sprach Dumbledore mit Hermine über Snapes Vergangenheit und seine Spionagearbeit. Dann kam er zum entscheidenden Punkt.

„Miss Granger. Sie werden als einziges Mitglied des Ordens über alles was Severus betrifft informiert sein. Vertrauen Sie niemanden. Auch Harry und Ron nicht. Ich weiß was Sie sagen wollen. Aber ich brauche jemanden mit kühlem Kopf. Ich brauche Sie."

Hermine nickte. Sie würde natürlich alles tun, was nötig war.

Dumbledore wusste, dass sie etwas Zeit brauchen würde.

„Gehen Sie und denken Sie über alles nach."

Aber wohin sollte sie gehen?

Die Schule war wie ein Wespennest. Man fand kaum einen ruhigen Platz, da fiel ihr ein, dass sicher niemand so vermessen war sich in Professor Snapes Räumen aufzuhalten.

Auf dem Weg nach unten sah sich Hermine regelmäßig um. Niemand sollte sie sehen. Nach einigen Versuchen, öffnete sich die Tür.

Im Inneren war alles so, wie sie es damals verlassen hatte.

Sie entfachte ein Feuer und setzte sich in den Sessel.

Eigentlich hatte sie ihre Entscheidung schon getroffen, aber es war schön hier zu sitzen.

Plötzlich flackerte es im Feuer und ein Gesicht erschien.

„Hermine? Bist Du das?"

Severus war überrascht, dass jemand in seinen Gemächern war.

„Ja."

Mehr konnte sie nicht sagen. Was für ein Zufall.

„Bitte geh zur Seite."

Hermine entfernte sich vom Kamin und sah, wie Severus durch das Feuer kam. Kaum angekommen, nahm er sie schon in den Arm.

Severus verstand nicht, was Hermine sagte, aber das spielte auch keine Rolle.

Er genoss ihre Nähe und die Gefühle, die sie in ihm auslöste.

Er schob sie von sich, aber nur um sie zu küssen.

Ihm fiel ein, dass er ja eigentlich mit Dumbledore sprechen musste, aber Hermine schien etwas dagegen zu haben.

„Später. Nur ein paar Minuten. Bitte Severus, ich habe dich so lange nicht gesehen."

Ein paar Minuten – damit konnte er leben. Er setzte sich auf den Sessel und zog Hermine zu sich auf den Schoß. Er wollte nicht reden, nur fühlen.

Seine Hand wanderte unter ihr T-Shirt. Ihre Haut war so weich, so zart. Und ihre Brüste – klein und perfekt. Er musste sie haben. Sofort.

Hermine spürte, dass sich Severus Berührungen veränderten. Er hatte alle Zurückhaltung aufgeben.

„Komm."

Momente später lagen sie beide nackt im Bett.

Ihre Vereinigung war leidenschaftlicher als beim letzten Mal. Sie wussten, dass sie nicht viel Zeit haben würden und die Anspannung der letzten Wochen zu groß. Trotzdem war Severus bemüht Hermine genauso viel zu geben, wie er nahm.

Sie spürte, wie sie zusammen dem Höhepunkt näher kamen.

Am liebsten hätte sie den Moment hinausgezögert, aber als er sie ansah, war es um sie geschehen.

Severus hörte den Aufschrei und dann kam auch er. Noch nie hatte er so etwas intensives, Wunderbares erlebt, dachte er noch.

Dann lies er sich auf Hermine fallen.

Nach einer Weile bewegte sich Severus.

„Ich muss zu Dumbledore."

„Soll ich auf Dich warten?", fragte Hermine.

„Besser nicht. Wir sehen uns bald wieder."

Er sollte sich eigentlich freuen, aber die Umstände waren alles andere als angenehm.

„Sei vorsichtig."

Diesmal konnte Severus nicht einfach so gehen.

Er beugte sich über Hermine.

„Danke. Für alles."

Sie wusste, was er damit meinte. Und das war genug.

Zehn Minuten später verlies sie die Gemächer und machte sich auf den Weg in ihren Schlafraum, vielleicht lies man sie dort in Ruhe.

X

x

x

Ruhe fanden die ihre beiden Lehrer allerdings nicht.

Snape konnte sich ganz und gar nicht mit dem Plan anfreunden, den Dumbledore ausgeheckt hatte.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass Miss Granger so in Gefahr gebracht wird."

„Dazu ist es zu spät. Außerdem habe ich längst mit ihr gesprochen und sie ist einverstanden."

„Aber ich bin ganz und gar dagegen."

Albus legte seine Hand Severus Schulter.

„Ich verstehe. Aber jeder von uns muss Opfer bringen."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber sie ist noch so jung. Sie sollte ihr Leben genießen."

Albus schüttelte den Kopf.

Diese Jugend.

„Sie sieht es nicht als Opfer, Severus. Sie tut es für dich."

„Ich will das nicht."

Zu spät, dachte Albus. Zu spät.

X

x

x


	5. Chapter 5

**Die Überarbeitung macht richtig Spaß.**

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

Dumbledore schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

„Herr Minister, das lasse ich nicht zu. Severus Snape hat uns alle betrogen und nun soll er hier in der Schule sein Unwesen treiben. Niemals."

„Das steht nicht zur Diskussion", erwiderte der Minister.

„Die Delegation trifft jeden Moment ein."

Wie aufs Stichwort öffneten sich die Türen der Schule und die Gesandten Lord Voldemorts traten ein.

Die Schüler waren wie erstarrt als sie Professor Snape an der Spitze der Gruppe sahen.

Auch Harry und Ron wisperten miteinander. Sie hatten es ja schon immer gewusst. Vorsichtig schauten sie zu Hermine. Wie würde sie es aufnehmen, wo sie den Professor doch immer so verehrt hatte.

Hermine war wie versteinert. Sie war froh, dass man ihr nicht gesagt hatte, was passieren würde. So war ihre Überraschung nicht gespielt.

„Professor Dumbledore, erlauben Sie mir, dass ich während meines Aufenthaltes in meinen Gemächern wohnen kann."

„Aber natürlich."

Der Minister kam Dumbledore zuvor. Er wollte keinen Ärger.

Snape verneigte sich.

„Dann ist das geklärt. Ich werde mich zurückziehen. Die Verhandlungen beginnen heute Abend."

Ohne jemanden anzusehen, ging er.

Dumbledore suchte Blickkontakt zu Hermine, die sofort verstand.

Allerdings war es schwer sich loszueisen, denn Harry und Ron versuchten sie zu trösten.

Schließlich reichte es ihr.

„Genug. Ihr konntet ihn noch nie leiden. Lasst mich doch einfach in Ruhe."

Wütend rannte sie davon. Hinunter in die geheimen Tunnel, in denen sie Snape finden würde.

Und richtig.

Hinter einer der Türen wartete er schon auf sie.

„Was wird hier gespielt?"

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Snape hielt ihr den Mund zu.

„Sei ruhig. Ich erkläre dir alles."

Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte er sie beide in seine alten Räume appariert.

„Setz dich hin."

Ohne etwas zu sagen, befolgte sie seine Befehle. Es war wie früher. Er war der Lehrer und sie die Schülerin.

X

x

x

Zur selben Zeit ergriff Minerva das Wort.

„Liebe Schüler, wir sind im Krieg. Bitte vergesst das nicht. Die Delegationen, die sich zurzeit in Hogwarts aufhalten sollen dazu beitragen, dass der Krieg beendet wird.

Es ist niemanden erlaubt mit Delegationsmitgliedern zu sprechen oder anderweitig Kontakt aufzunehmen. Das Ministerium hat klare Richtlinien herausgegeben und es gibt harte Strafen für alle die diese verletzen. Um die Zeit der Belagerung nicht ganz unnütz verstreichen zu lassen, haben Professor Dumbledore und die Lehrer beschlossen, dass der Unterricht für die unteren Klassen wieder aufgenommen wird. Alle Unterrichtsstunden finden in der großen Halle, die entsprechend umgestaltet wird."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen.

„Die Laboratorien und anderen Räume sind versiegelt. Die Klassenräume werden für die Verhandlungen genutzt. Jeder Schüler hat sich in seinem Räumen oder hier aufzuhalten. Die Vertrauensschüler achten darauf, dass alle Regeln eingehalten werden. Ich denke, dass wir uns verstanden haben."

Ron und Harry sahen sich an. Sie würden dem Unterricht nicht folgen müssen, das war klar. Aber Dumbledore hatte ihnen gesagt, dass auch sie – besonders sie – sich nicht frei bewegen durften.

Harry stieß Ron vorsichtig an.

„Komm, wir müssen zu Dumbledore."

Ron war skeptisch. Würde der Professor wirklich Zeit für sie haben?

Snape lief nun schon seit 10 Minuten in seinem Wohnzimmer hin und her.

Immer wenn Hermine etwas sagen wollte, brachte sein Blick sie zum Schweigen.

„Du wirst still sitzen und zu hören."

Sie nickte und genau in diesem Moment kam Dumbledore in den Raum. Er schien nicht überrascht, dass Hermine hier war.

„Severus, es tut mir so leid. Aber das Ministerium …"

Der winkte ab.

„Keine Erklärungen. Wie gehen wir vor?"

Hermine wollte den Raum verlassen.

„Bleiben Sie, Miss Granger."

„Ja, Miss Granger. Ich verlasse mich auf Sie. Sie werden eine der wenigen sein, die eingeweiht sind. Mister Potter und Mister Weasley muss ich leider im Dunkeln lassen. Und sie werden außerdem die Schule verlassen. Wenn mein Plan gelingt, werden wir Voldemort in seinem geheimen Quartier aufspüren und besiegen. Severus, Du musst die Verhandlungen hier so lange wie möglich hinauszuzögern."

„Ein Ablenkungsmanöver?"

„ Granger."

Sie stand auf.

„Und wann können wir kämpfen?"

„Sie kämpfen hier. Mit Worten und Taten."

Die Verhandlungen begannen an Abend. Laute Stimmen, fliegende Möbel – das war das ein Ergebnis.

Das andere ein wütender Snape.

X

x

x

Das gemeinsame Essen in der großen Halle verlief in tödlicher Stille. Niemand, wirklich niemand sagte ein Wort.

Selbst Draco und seine Anhänger hatte Angst vor den Strafen, die Minerva angedroht hatte.

Hermine verlies mit den anderen die Halle und ging sofort in ihre Räume. Sie zog sich aus und legte sich ins Bett.

Alles war so merkwürdig. Snape als Anhänger Voldemorts, ihre Gefühle für ihn und die Heimlichtuerei.

Am schlimmsten war aber die Sehnsucht nach ihm.

Eine Stunde später lag sie noch immer wach. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie verlies den Schlafsaal und zog sich in der Toilette an.

Barfuß lief sie durch die Gänge, bis sie endlich vor Snapes Tür stand. Sollte sie es wirklich wagen?

Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und öffnete die Tür.

Severus schien allein zu sein.

„Hallo."

Überrascht drehte er sich um. Er war so sehr in Gedanken, dass er niemanden bemerkt hatte. Das war nicht gut für einen Spion.

„Was machst du hier? Hat dich jemand gesehen?"

„Nein. Ich war vorsichtig."

Die Frage, was sie hier machte, wollte sie nicht beantworten. Er würde diesen Gefühlsausbruch nicht verstehen. Zum Teufel, sie verstand ihn ja selbst nicht.

„Du solltest nicht hier sein."

Er sah sie an.

„Ich weiß. Schickst du mich wieder fort?"

„Sollte ich?"

„Nein."

Nein, er konnte es nicht. Die einzige Person wegschicken, vor der er sich nicht verstellen musste. Außer Dumbledore, aber der zählte im Moment nicht.

„Wir können reden."

Severus lachte auf. Reden? Er hatte genug geredet.

„Komm."

Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin und gemeinsam gingen sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Schweigend zogen sie sich aus und legten sich ins Bett.

„Ich habe Angst."

„Ich bin bei Dir."

Hermine streckte ihre Hand aus und strich ihm über seine Wange.

Er schloss die Augen.

„Danke."

Sie rutschte an ihn heran, begann ihn zu küssen.

„Hermine. Bitte nicht."

„Gefällt es dir nicht?"

„Wir sollten darüber reden. Wir hätten schon beim letzten Mal darüber reden sollen."

„Gut. Rede."

Sie hörte auf ihn zu küssen, streichelte ihn aber weiter.

„Ich habe es beim letzten Mal vergessen."

„Was?"

„Wir haben uns nicht gegen eine Empfängnis geschützt."

„Oh."

Hermine stutzte. Richtig. Sie hatte gar nicht darüber nachgedacht. Wie dumm.

„Oh, ist das richtige Wort. Es war unverantwortlich. Eine Schwangerschaft in diesen Zeiten. Und dann noch eine Schülerin von einem Lehrer. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht."

„Wir haben beide nicht nachgedacht. Nur gefühlt. Bereust du es?"

„Nein, aber es darf nicht wieder geschehen. Stell dir vor, was man von dir denken würde."

„Es stört mich nicht, was die Leute denken. Wichtig bist du."

Um ihn zu überzeugen, küsste sie ihn wieder. Diesmal erwiderte er den Kuss.

Der Bann wurde gebrochen, als jemand an die Tür klopfte.

„Severus, mach auf."

Lucius Malfoy.

Er sah Hermine an und flüsterte.

„Geh in mein Labor und warte dort. Ich versuche ihn los zu werden."

x

x

x

„Warum bist du so unruhig?", fragte Malfoy nach dem zweiten Glas Whiskey.

„Hast du noch etwas vor? Oder wartet jemand auf dich?"

Ohne zu warten, ging er ins Schlafzimmer.

Snape war froh, dass er Hermine weggeschickt hatte.

Lucius starrte das Bett an. Offensichtlich hatte er Snape gestört. Er sah sich um. Keine Spur von der Frau.

„Wer ist es?"

„Das geht dich nichts an."

„Solange du unsere Mission nicht vergisst."

„Wie sollte ich."

„Gut, dann lasse ich dich allein oder auch nicht. Wir sehen uns morgen."

Severus wartete noch ein paar Minuten, dann ging er in sein Labor um Hermine zu holen.

„Hermine."

Sie saß auf einem der Hocker. Ganz blass. Ohne eine Reaktion zu zeigen.

„Hermine."

Er schüttelte sie vorsichtig. Endlich reagierte sie.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte.

„Komm."

Langsam gingen sie zurück in seine Räume.

„Du solltest gehen."

„Nein. Ich will nicht. Bitte schick mich nicht fort."

Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Verdammt. Sie war doch kein kleines Kind mehr.

„Ich schicke dich nicht weg. Aber vielleicht wäre es vernünftiger."

„Vernünftiger ? Komm mir nicht damit Severus Snape. Ich war immer vernünftig."

Sie wurde wütend. Oh nein, sie würde heute nicht machen was ihr andere sagte. Sie würde nicht still und leise verschwinden.

Severus sah zu wie sie sich wieder auszog.

„Komm."

Wann war sie erwachsen geworden ? Seit wann wirkte sie so verführerisch auf ihn?

Fragen über Fragen und er fand keine Antwort.

Besonders wenn sie sich so auf seinem Bett räkelte. Ihn mit großen Augen ansah und ihn schließlich heranwinkte.

Wer konnte und wollte da widerstehen ?

Nicht er.

Nicht heute.

Er ging zu ihr hinüber.

„Du hast mich verhext."

Sie lachte.

„Wir sollten das nicht tun."

Sie fuhr mit ihrer Zunge über ihre Lippen.

„Genug."

Er war über ihr und küsste sie.

„Du Hexe."

Sie drängte sich ihm entgegen.

„Bin ich das ? Deine Hexe."

„Ja", knurrte er.

Oh mein Gott, dachte sie.

Wie sehr sie ihn liebte.

Was?

Nicht darüber nachdenken, nicht heute.

Später.

Severus konnte sein Glück kam fassen.

Sie war so entgegenkommen und leidenschaftlich.

Plötzlich fiel es ihm wieder ein. Er griff zu seinem Zauberstab und murmelte leise einen Zauberspruch.

Irgendetwas war anders, aber der Gedanke verschwand sofort wieder, als er Hermine ansah.

Hauself Dobby war verwirrt. Was machte Miss Granger in den Gemächern, nein im Bett, von dem bösen Professor Snape ? Hatte er sie verzaubert?

Miss Granger war immer gut zu den Elfen, zu gut manchmal. Dobby wusste nicht, was er machen sollte.

War nicht Harry Potter Miss Grangers Freund?

Dobby schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde abwarten und beobachten.


	6. Chapter 6

Ein paar Tage später

Dumbledore war zufrieden. Sein Plan schien aufzugehen. Snape verzögerte geschickt die Verhandlungen und Harry und Ron war die Flucht aus Hogwarts gelungen.

Soweit so gut.

Sorgen machte er sich allerdings um Miss Granger. Natürlich wusste er, was in den Kellergewölben vor sich ging. Er wusste, dass sich Hermine jede Nacht zu Severus schlich und erst im Morgengrauen wieder zurück in den Schlafsaal ging.

Aber er hatte nicht das Herz die beiden darauf anzusprechen. Wenn die Umstände nicht so schlimm gewesen wären, dann hätte er sich für die beiden gefreut. Es war für ihn so offensichtlich, dass die beiden zusammengehörten.

X

x

x

Lucius Malfoy beobachte unauffällig die Geschehnisse in den Kerkern.

Es war klar, dass Severus Snape zumindest sexuell zufrieden war. Es war die Frage: Wer war ihm zu Diensten?

Das Gebäude war faktisch hermetisch abgeschlossen, es musste also jemand sein, der hier lebte.

Eine Lehrerin?

Kaum, denn der Severus Snape, den er kannte, hatte Geschmack.

X

x

x

Die abendliche Verhandlung stand kurz vor dem Abschluss, als sich Lucius Malfoy erhob und entschuldigte.

Er machte sich sofort auf den Weg zu Severus Gemächern und verschaffte sich dort Eintritt.

„Severus?", hörte er eine Frauenstimme.

Erwischt, dachte Malfoy.

„Ich bin im Bad."

Lucius stellte sich vor die Tür und wartete.

Hermine wunderte sich, warum Severus nicht hineinkam. Vielleicht war etwas passiert?

Sie schlang sich ein Badetuch um den Körper und öffnete die Tür.

Als sie sah wer dort stand, versuchte sie die Tür zu zuschlagen.

„Miss Granger."

Damit hatte Lucius nicht gerechnet.

Interessant.

Er griff Hermine am Arm und zog sie heraus.

„Wen haben wir den hier? Die Streberin von Gryffindor."

„Lassen Sie mich los."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mir ist kalt. Ich will mich anziehen."

Er grinste.

„Kalt. Wohl kaum. Severus kann mit „kalten" Frauen nichts anfangen."

Sie versuchte sich zu befreien und dabei fiel das Badetuch herunter und sie stand nackt vor ihm.

Der blonde Mann betrachtete sie genüsslich.

Nicht schlecht. Er konnte schon verstehen, was Severus an ihr fand und dazu kam noch die Gefahr, die von dieser Beziehung ausging.

Er war so in Gedanken, dass er das Kommen von Severus nicht bemerkt hatte, der mit gezücktem Zauberstab hinter ihm stand.

„Rühr sie nicht an."

Malfoy hob die Hände.

„Ich war nur neugierig."

„Hermine zieh dich an. Geh."

x

x

x

„Was machst du hier?"

„Ich wollte sehen, mit wem Du Deine Nächte verbringst. Aber damit habe ich nicht gerechnet. Ist sie gut?"

Severus musste sich zusammennehmen, um keinen Fluch auszusprechen.

Aber seine Rolle war die des kalten Anhänger Voldemorts. Der die Menschen ausnutzte, auch Frauen. Eine verbotene Beziehung zu einer Schülerin passte genau in dieses Bild.

X

x

x

Hermine versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Es war genau das eingetreten, was Severus befürchtet hatte und sie war schuld daran.

Jeden Abend wollte er sie wegschicken und jeden Abend gelang es ihr seine Meinung zu ändern.

X

x

x

Severus war Lucius Malfoy los geworden.

Jetzt stand ihm eine Auseinandersetzung mit Hermine vor, die er gern vermieden hätte.

„Hermine."

Sie sah aus wie ein Häufchen Elend und er würde es noch schlimmer machen.

Am besten war es, wenn er sich wieder in die Lehrerrolle begab.

„Setz dich."

Sie hatte es gewusst. Er würde sie wegschicken und das würde sie einfach nicht überleben.

„Ich bin schwanger."

Er musste sich verhört haben.

Sie konnte unmöglich gesagt haben …

„Ich bekomme ein Baby. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich es dir nicht gesagt habe."

Er hörte ihre Worte, aber den Sinn konnte er nicht erfassen.

Ein Baby.

Er musste sich setzen.

Nach einer Weile hielt sie das Schweigen nicht mehr aus.

„Bitte sei mir nicht böse."

x

x

x

Malfoy lief lächelnd durch die Gänge. Das war ein lohnender Abend gewesen und vielleicht konnte man die Kleine irgendwie noch brauchen.

So in Gedanken, übersah er fast Albus Dumbledore.

„Was machen Sie hier?"

„Das Ministerium hat mich gerufen. Minerva wird in meiner Abwesenheit die Verhandlungen leiten."

„Warum weiß ich nichts davon?"

Dumbledore zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ihre Delegation wurde informiert. Aber Sie waren ja nicht bis zum Ende der Sitzung da."

„Richtig. Ich hatte etwas Wichtiges zu tun."

Er drehte sich um.

„Gute Reise und grüßen Sie den Minister von mir."

Dumbledore sah ihm hinterher. Was führte Malfoy im Schilde?

X

x

x

In Severus Kopf rauschte es.

Er hatte doch einen Zauberspruch ausgesprochen. Aber irgendwas war ihm schon damals komisch vorgekommen. Sie war bereits schwanger gewesen.

„Wielange weißt du es?"

„Erst seit gestern. Ich hatte schon eine Weile das Gefühl, dass etwas mir mit passiert. Und gestern fiel mir dann plötzlich ein, dass ich überfällig war."

Hermines Stimme klang so ängstlich.

„Ein Baby? Wir beide?"

Sie nickte.

Er schien nicht wirklich böse zu sein.

„Severus?"

„Ich musste nur gerade daran denken, wielange ich schon als Spion arbeite. Wir stehen vor dem Ziel stehen und da kommst du und bringst meine Welt durcheinander."

„Es tut mir leid."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mir nicht. Aber was machen wir jetzt?"

Severus überlegte.

Das Wichtigste war jetzt Hermines Sicherheit.

„Wir werden mit Dumbledore reden, wenn er zurück ist. Und dann werden wir heiraten."

Natürlich kannte Hermine die Gesetze in der magischen Welt. Hier gab es keine unehelichen Kinder.

Aber Severus Satz war weder eine Frage noch ein Antrag.

Wenn sie es ignorierte, dann würde es er nicht einmal merken.

Tatsächlich, er redete und redete.

Sie verstand kein Wort. Was interessierte sie im Moment die große Politik. Sie war schwanger, verdammt.

„Severus."

Keine Reaktion.

„Severus. Ich will nichts davon hören.

Langsam schien sie zu ihm durchzudringen.

Wovon wollte sie nichts hören?

„Hermine?"

x

x

x

Dumbledore hatte gelogen, er war nicht auf dem Weg ins Ministerium. Stattdessen hatte man ein Treffen des Ordens einberufen.

Man war sich sicher Voldemorts Versteck gefunden zu haben und diskutierte nun über das weitere Vorgehen.

Es ging auch darum, ob man den Minister miteinbeziehen sollte.

„Er ist ein Opportunist."

„Aber das heißt doch nichts. Er hat sich nie Voldemort angeschlossen."

„Was sollen wir mit ihm machen?"

„Er wird uns verraten."

So ging es hin und her. Und als es immer lauter wurde, griff Dumbledore ein.

„Bitte Freunde. Beruhigt Euch. Es ist eine schwere Entscheidung zu treffen. Ich möchte Euch bitten genau zu überlegen und dann stimmen wir ab. Einverstanden? In der Zwischenzeit ziehen wir noch mehr Truppen zusammen. Unauffällig, damit wir den Feind in Sicherheit wiegen. Nichts darf zu ihm durchdringen."

„Gilt das auch für „Ihren Spion" Snape?", kam die Frage von Moody.

„Wir sollten den Status von Severus Snape nicht schon wieder diskutieren. Meine Meinung hat sich nicht geändert."

„Meine auch nicht."

Remus griff ein.

„Es geht um unsere Zukunft. Da sollten solche Streitigkeiten zurückstehen."

Moody lies keine Ruhe.

„Aber nicht, wenn Snape die Macht über Hogwarts hat."

„Er gehört zu uns."

„Das sagen Sie. Schauen Sie sich um, viele von uns sind anderer Meinung. Und warum hat Voldemort gerade ihn nach Hogwarts geschickt? Weil er ihm vertraut. Dumbledore, Sie spielen ein gefährliches Spiel."

x

x

x

„Hermine?"

Endlich nahm er sich die Zeit sie anzusehen.

„Severus, ich möchte nicht darüber reden."

„Warum nicht? Wir bekommen ein Baby."

„Genau. Es ist so surreal. Bitte, ich brauche Zeit."

Vielleicht was das wirklich das Beste. Sie war noch so jung. Er hingegen wusste, was dieses Baby für ihn bedeutete.

Zukunft, Hoffnung, Liebe.

Hermine stand auf.

„Ich sollte gehen."

„Was? Nein, bitte. Bleib hier."

Sie lachte auf.

„Sonst wolltest du immer, dass ich gehe."

„Nicht heute. Bitte bleib."

Sie nickte.

„Komm ins Bett. Es war ein anstrengender Tag für uns."

Schweigend folgte sie ihm ins Schlagzimmer. Sie zogen sic sich aus und legten sich ins Bett.

Eng aneinander geschmiegt, verging eine ganze Weile bis sie einschliefen.

Es sollte für eine lange Zeit ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht sein.

X


	7. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Es schien eine Ruhe über dem Land zu liegen, aber die war trügerisch.

Die Anhänger von Lord Voldemort waren berauscht von ihrem bevorstehenden Sieg und die Mitglieder des Ordens der Phoenix beunruhigt wegen der bevorstehenden Entscheidung.

Niemand rechnete mit einer dritten Partei in diesem Kampf. Aber es gab sie.

* * *

Der Minister schlief nicht. Ihm war sehr wohl bewusst, dass er – egal wie der Kampf ausgehen würde – seine Macht und seinen Einfluss verlieren würde. Etwas was er sehr mühsam aufgebaut hatte. An seiner Seite waren all jene die Angst um ihrer Posten und Pfründe hatten.

Sie hatten stillschweigend zusammengehalten und heute Nacht war ihre Nacht.

Das Sekretariat des Ministers war wie ein Ameisenhaufen. Leute liefen hin und her, Befehle und Anweisungen wurden diktiert, unterschrieben und weitergeleitet. Alles musste funktionieren damit ihr Plan gelang.

Der Minister war gerade dabei einen weiteren Befehl zu unterschreiben als eine Eulenpost ankam. Er entrollte die Nachricht und lächelte. Perfekt. Sein Plan würde aufgehen und nur weil ihn alle anderen unterschätzt hatten.

Er las den Befehl ein letztes Mal durch und übergab ihn dann zur Weiterleitung.

Sein Sekretär stand neben ihm.

„Ist alles bereit?"

„Ja."

„Wunderbar. Es muss alles schnell gehen."

„Alles ist so wie sie es angeordnet haben, Herr Minister."

Dieser rieb sich die Hände. Er liebte es Politiker zu sein. Für wahr.

* * *

Hermine Granger und Severus Snape schliefen fest als jemand die geheimen Gänge betrat. Er durchbrach alle Sicherungen die Snape angebracht hatte und stand schon bald vor den Gemächern des Professors.

Perfekt.

Der Unbekannte zog sich zurück. Sein Auftrag war erledigt.

* * *

Severus dreht sich um. Irgendetwas hatte ihn geweckt.

Aber bevor er aufstehen und nachsehen konnte, stürmte eine Gruppe von uniformierten Männern in den Schlafraum.

Snape wusste nicht was er tun sollte.

Den Zauberstab gegen die Unbekannten erheben oder Hermine schützen. Er entschied sich für letzteres.

Er blockierte mit seinem Körper die Sicht. Natürlich vergeblich. Nun wachte Hermine auch noch auf.

„Wer sind Sie? Was wollen Sie? Severus ?"

Er brachte sich mit einem Blick zum Schweigen und hoffte, dass sie verstand.

„Was machen Sie hier? Ich bin ein offizieller Abgeordneter von Lord Voldemort. Sie haben kein Recht mich in meinen Räumen derart zu überfallen. Wer hat diesen Befehl erteilt?"

„Der Befehl kommt direkt vom Minister. Sie sind hiermit als Spion von Lord Voldemort verhaftet."

„Dazu haben Sie kein Recht. Die Verhandlungen laufen noch."

„Das interessiert mich nicht. Ich soll Sie ins Ministerium bringen. Ihnen wird der Prozess gemacht werden."

Hermine konnte nicht mehr schweigen.

„Wie können Sie es wagen. Wo ist Professor Dumbledore?"

„Ich weiß nicht wo sich der Professor aufhält. Aber das tut nichts zur Sache. Wer sind Sie Miss …?"

„Hermine Granger."

„Sie sind Schülerin?"

„Nun ja …"

„Also auch noch Verführung einer Minderjährigen."

„Was?"

Hermine war außer sich.

Wenn sie nicht so wenig angehabt hätte, Hermine wäre auf den Mann zugestürzt und hätte ihn erwürgt.

Aber Severus war schneller. Auch ohne Zauberstab gelang es ihm eine der Wachen an die Wand zu schleudern. Dann sprang er aus dem Bett. In diesem Moment traf ihn ein Fluch und er schlug auf dem Boden auf.

Hermine schrie auf.

„Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?"

„Was er verdient hat."

„Ziehen Sie sich an. Sie kommen mit."

Die anderen Männer zerrten Hermine von Snapes Körper weg.

Sie versuchte sich loszureißen, trat und kratzte.

Inzwischen kam Severus wieder zu sich.

„Nein. Lassen Sie sie zufrieden."

Seine Stimme war kaum zu erkennen. Er hatte solche Angst um Hermine und das Baby. Sie schien überhaupt nicht daran zu denken. Er nahm alle Kraft zusammen und versuchte in ihre Gedanken einzudringen.

Anscheinend erfolgreich, denn sie beruhigte sich.

Dann sah sie zu ihm herüber und nickte leicht.

Als sich die beiden angezogen hatten, wurden sie von den Wachen abgeführt.

Inzwischen war die ganze Schule aufgewacht. Minerva stand an der Tür und blockierte den Ausgang.

„Professor Snape ist Lehrer der Schule. Sie haben kein Recht ihn zu verhaften."

„Er ist ein Spion. Er und seine Komplizin werden vom Ministerium angeklagt."

„Was ? Nein, das können Sie nicht tun. Ich will sofort den Minister sprechen."

Sie verstummte als sie Hermine und Snape in Fesseln sah.

„Aber das geht doch nicht. Warten Sie auf Professor Dumbledore…"

„Ich habe meine Befehle. Wir werden sofort ins Ministerium apperieren."

Die Männer stellten sich in einem Kreis um die beiden „Gefangenen", es stieg Nebel auf und die Gruppe verschwand.

Minerva war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen.

Was ging hier? Und wo war Dumbledore?

Sie musste ihn sofort informieren.

Der Weg durch die Schüler war nicht einfach, aber darauf konnte sie jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen.

Die Sonne ging langsam auf und der Start in den Tag konnte nicht schlimmer sein.

* * *

xxx


	8. Chapter 9

**Endlich wieder ein längeres Kapitel. Viele Worte, ich hoffe nicht zu viele.**

* * *

**Kapitel 9**

Minerva landete inmitten der Versammlung des Ordens.

Albus sah sie sofort und ging auf sie zu.

„Was ist passiert?"

Er brachte die Menge der Auroren zum Schweigen.

„Das Ministerium hat Professor Snape und Miss Granger verhaftet."

Schweigen.

„Was heißt verhaftet?"

„Die Männer des Ministeriums haben sie mitgenommen. Ich weiß nicht wohin."

Arthur Weasley ergriff das Wort.  
"Das muss ein Missverständnis sein. Warum sollte der Minister das machen?"

Albus sah sich nach Moody um. Er war nirgendwo zu sehen. Inzwischen sprachen alle zur selben Zeit. Jeder wollte seine Theorie mitteilen.

Auch Minerva und Dumbledore stecken die Köpfe zusammen.

Besonders Minerva war sehr besorgt.

„Sind die beiden in Lebensgefahr? Albus, wenn sie als Spione verurteilt werden, dann …"

Sie wagte den Gedanken nicht auszusprechen.

Der alte Zauberer nickte.

„Eine schlimme Sache."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Moody trat ein.

Auf seinem Gesicht ein triumphales Lächeln.

* * *

Ein Alptraum. Das musste ein Alptraum sein, dachte Severus.

Da hatte er versucht es allen recht zu machen und da kam so eine karrieregeiler Minister.

Zum Glück hatte man ihn und Hermine nicht getrennt und die Männer gratulierten sich selbst zu diesem „Fang".

Nun warteten sie auf den Minister.

Wahrscheinlich war es die einzige Gelegenheit mit einander zu sprechen.

„Versprich mir alles abzustreiten."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Doch. Du musst. Solange wir nicht wissen was hier passiert, darfst du dich und das Baby nicht zu Gefahr bringen."

„Aber…."

„Bitte. Beschuldige mich, klage mich an. Tue es."

„Severus. Verlang das nicht."

„Ich muss. Ich könnte nicht damit leben, wenn Euch etwas passiert. Professor Dumbledore wird uns finden und dann…."

„Sag nicht, dass dann alles gut wird. Lüg mich nicht an."

„Hermine Granger, du wirst machen was ich sage. Keine Diskussion."

Plötzlich war er wieder der kalte Lehrer aus der Vergangenheit.

„Weißt du was passiert? Weiß du das? Man wird mich zum Tode verurteilen und dich verbannen. Und unser Kind wird ins Heim kommen. Man wird ihm sagen, dass seine Eltern Verbrecher sind. Willst du das?"

Sie sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Wenn du mich beschuldigst, dann kommst du frei. Und unser Baby hat eine Mutter. Du kannst ihn oder ihr die Wahrheit sagen. Dass ich euch beide liebe und alles für euch getan habe."

Sie schluckte.

Er liebte sie.

„Liebst du mich auch, Hermine?"

„Ja, ich liebe dich."

„Dann rette dich und das Baby. Bitte. Tue es für mich."

Beide hatten nicht bemerkt, dass der Minister angekommen war.

„Was haben wir denn hier? Spione in Love?"

Hermine, die den Minister von früher kannte, sprach ihm höflich an.

„Sir, das ist ein Irrtum. Ich bin eine ehemalige Schülerin von Hogwarts und Professor Snape …"

„Ist ein Spion des schwarzen Lords. So lautet die Anklage."

„Das ist Unsinn."

„Wirklich?"

„Minister, Sie wissen genau, dass ich Dumbledores Vertrauter bin", flüsterte ihm Snape zu.

„Weiß ich das? Ich könnte Sie auch der Spionage für Dumbledore anklagen. Das würde Voldemort gefallen. Denken Sie nicht?"

Die beiden erstarrten. Was spielte der Minister für ein Spiel?

„Genug geschwatzt. Der Prozess beginnt sofort."

„Und ich bin sicher das Urteil steht schon fest."

Snapes Stimme war kalt wie Eis.

„Vielleicht. Aber ich habe mich schon so gefreut. Und unsere Miss Granger ist sozusagen eine Zugabe."

„Sie hat nichts getan. Lassen Sie sie gehen."

Aber der Minister lachte nur.

„Wir werden sehen."

* * *

Ein Uniformierter schlug drei Mal mit einem Hammer auf den Tisch.

„Das Hohe Gericht des Zauberministeriums tritt zusammen. Ich bitte um Ruhe und verlese nun die Anklage."

Er entrollte theatralisch eine große Rolle.

„Angeklagt ist Professor Severus Snape. Er wird der Spionage für Lord Voldemort beschuldigt. Außerdem der Verführung Minderjähriger und der Ausnutzung seiner Macht an der Zauberschule Hogwarts.

Angeklagt ist Miss Hermine Granger. Sie war die Spionage-Partnerin von Severus Snape. Außerdem wird sie beschuldigt eine verbotene Beziehung zu einem Lehrer der Zauberschule Hogwarts zu haben."

Die meisten Mitglieder des Gerichts waren von der Anklage überrascht.

Ein älterer Zauberer stand auf und bat uns Wort.

„Haben Sie Zeugen für Ihre Anschuldigungen?"

„Natürlich."

„Ich erteile dem Minister das Wort."

Lang und breit schilderte dieser nun was Snape für Voldemort getan hatte. Dazu zitierte er vor allem offizielle Quellen und den Tagespropheten.

„Aber es ist Krieg und Snape sollte unter diplomatischem Schutz stehen.", rief Hermine dazwischen.

„Ruhe. Sie sind nicht gefragt."

„Ich werde nicht ruhig sein. Fragen Sie Professor Dumbledore. Er wird Ihnen alles erklären."

„Professor Dumbledore ist vorgeladen. Seine Abwesenheit zeigt Ihnen, dass er Snape für schuldig hält."

„Lügner."

Snapes sagte nur dieses Wort.

Der Minister sprang auf.

„Ich habe einen Zeugen."

Der Vorsitzende nickte.

„Gut. Rufen Sie ihn auf."

Der Minister freute sich schon jetzt auf Snapes Gesicht.

„Ich rufe Hauself Dobby aus."

Hermine schaute überrascht zu Snape hinüber. Was sollte der Hauself schon bezeugen können?

Snape konnte sich im Gegensatz zu Hermine sehr wohl vorstellen worum es ging.

„Sie wollen wirklich schmutzige Wäsche waschen, Herr Minister?"

„Dobby wird bezeugen, dass Sie eine verbotene Beziehung zu Miss Granger haben."

„Das leugne ich nicht. Diese Farce ist also nicht nötig."

„Wir entscheiden was nötig ist."

* * *

Dobby stand vor dem Gericht und es war ihm anzusehen, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlte.

„Dobby, weiß nichts Sir. Bitte. Kann Dobby wieder gehen?"

„Später. Dobby, haben Sie Professor Snape und Miss Granger oft zusammen gesehen."

„Natürlich Sir. Sie war seine Schülerin. Miss Granger eine gute Schülerin. Sie nie gefehlt."

Er strahlte Hermine an. Miss Granger war Harry Potters Freundin und damit auch seine Freundin.

„Und wie hat Professor Snape Miss Granger behandelt? War er besonders freundlich?"

Dobby schüttelte frenetisch seinen Kopf.

„Nein. Nie. Ich haben Angst vor Professor Snape. Er ist kein netter Mann."

„Aber Miss Granger war bei Professor Snape in der Wohnung."

Dobby senkte den Kopf. Darüber wollte er nicht reden. Professor Snape war bestimmt böse, wenn er redete.

„Dobby, sag die Wahrheit. Man darf nicht lügen. Ist Miss Granger die Freundin von Professor Snape?"

„Nein, Miss Granger ist die Freundin von Harry Potter, Sir. Ich weiß das genau. Sie besucht Harry Potter sehr oft."

„Aber Professor Snape."

„Dobby glaubt nicht, dass Professor Snape eine Freundin hat. Alle haben Angst vor ihn."

Severus entspannte sich. Dobby würde seine Meinung nicht ändern. Sicher wenn man ihm andere Fragen stellte, dann würde er etwas anderes sagen. Denn Hauselfen durften ja nicht lügen. Aber sie antworten auch ganz genau auf die Fragen und solange der Minister so allgemein blieb, bestand keine Gefahr für Hermine.

Das sahen auch andere Zauberer so.

„Herr Minister, ich glaube, dass wir Miss Granger nicht anklagen sollten. Miss Granger und Snape – da müssen Sie sich irren."

„Wollen wir Miss Granger fragen?"

Severus sah sie an. Sie konnte seine Gedanken lesen. _Lüge – bitte Lüge._

„Miss Granger, welche Beziehung haben Sie zu Severus Snape?"

„Er - er war mein Lehrer."

„Haben Sie für ihn spioniert?"

„Nein."

„Ich habe hier einen Bericht, der sagt, dass Sie schwanger sind. Stimmt das?"

„Das ist privat."

„Antworten Sie."

„Ja, das stimmt."

Severus konnte nicht anders. Er musste eingreifen.

„Was sollen diese Fragen? Sie haben doch gehört, wer der Freund von Miss Granger ist."

Hermine musste sich zurückhalten. Wie konnte er nur? Natürlich wusste sie warum er es tat, aber sie hätte sich etwas anderes gewünscht. Diese verdammten Hormone. Sie merkte wie ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Severus sah sie an. _Es tut mir so leid. Ich liebe dich._ Seine Augen sagte ihr was er fühlte und was sie wissen musste.

„Im wievielten Monate sind Sie?"

„In der vierten Woche ."

„Ist Ihr Lehrer Professor Snape der Vater?"

„Nein."

_Siehst du, ich kann lügen._

_Danke!_

„Miss Granger. Lügen Sie das Gericht nicht an."

„Miss Granger lügt nicht."

Dobby sprang auf und ab.

„Ich weiß es genau. Der Professor war nicht in der Schule. Er waren verschwunden."

„Was?"

Ein anderer Zauberer griff ein.

„Dobby, hast du Miss Granger vor 4 Wochen mit Professor Snape gesehen?"

„Nein."

Der Hauself sprang auf und ab. So ein Glück. Er konnte Harry Potters Freundin helfen. Was für ein Glück.

„Ich haben Miss Granger und Harry Potter gesehen."

Der Minister sah seine Felle davon schwimmen. Er hatte nicht vor Miss Granger freizulassen. Und langsam wurde die Zeit knapp.

Sicher war Minerva bei Dumbledore eingetroffen und die Situation geschildert. Er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit.

„Meine Herren. Wie es aussieht habe ich mich mit Miss Granger geirrt. Meine Quellen haben mit gesagt, dass sie die Nächte in seinem Bett verbringt. Sie müssen zu geben, das ist eine verbotene Beziehung zwischen Lehrer und Schülerin. Und nun muss ich hören, dass Miss Granger auch eine sexuelle Beziehung zu Mister Harry Potter hat. Es ist verabscheuungswürdig was sich an unseren Schulen abspielt."

Severus zerrte an seinen Fesseln, wagte aber nichts zu erwidern. Vielleicht kam Hermine mit einer Verwarnung davon?

Der Minister sprach weiter.

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns zur Beratung zurückziehen."

Die Mitglieder des Hohen Gerichtes nickten.

„Bitte bringen Sie die beiden Angeklagten hinaus."

Er nickte den Wachen zu. Sie gehörten zu ihm und wussten Bescheid. Wenn man sich schnell auf ein Urteil einigen konnte, dann war sein Plan in Gefahr.

Die Wachen brachten Hermine und Severus in ein dunkles Verlies.

„Sie dürfen nicht miteinander reden. Verstanden?"

Severus nickte. Wie dumm vom Minister. Eine einmalige Gelegenheit. Er konzentrierte sich und es gelang ihm die Wachen erstarren zu lassen.

Hermine rannte zu ihm und warf sich in seine Arme.

„Hilf mir die Fesseln zu lösen."

Als seine Arme frei waren, zog er sie zu sich heran. Er wollte jeden Moment mit Hermine nutzen.

Der Fluch würde nicht lange anhalten und der Minister wollte ein schnelles Urteil bekommen.

„Komm."

Er zog sie auf eine Pritsche.

„Denk an dein Versprechen. Rettet Euch. Suche Albus. Finde mich."

Hermine verstand nur einzelne Worte. Sie wollte nicht glauben, dass es so enden würde.

„Glaubst du wirklich dass der Minister uns verurteilt?"

„Ja, das wird er?"

Severus klang so endgültig. Sie wusste weinen.

Hermines Tränen – sollte das wirklich die letzte Erinnerung sein, die er an sie haben würde?

Er nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände und begann sie zu küssen. Hermine lehnte sich an ihm und fuhr mit ihrer Zunge über seine Lippen. Severus stöhnte auf.

Sie strich mit ihren Händen über seine Arme, seine Schultern. Woher nahm wo sie den Mut ?

Ihre Zungen berührten sich und der Kuss endete erst als beide keine Luft mehr bekamen.

„Ich will dich. Ich brauche dich. Bitte liebe mich."

_Ich bin wirklich schamlos. Wir sitzen in einer Zelle! Wie kann ich mich einem Mann so an den Hals werfen? Aber es ist ja nicht irgendein Mann, es ist Severus. Was kümmert mich später? Morgen? Ich will ihn jetzt, sofort. _

Severus versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ihre Hände schienen überall zu sein und er genoss jede Sekunde. Sie war sanft und doch fordernd. Er fuhr mit den Händen unter ihre Kleidung und ertastete ihren BH.

_OK, ich glaube ich kann nicht mehr klar denken. Seine Hände ... oh Gott._

Ihr Stöhne erregte ihn immer mehr. Er musste sie haben. Vorsichtig drehte er sie auf die Pritsche bis er direkt über ihr lag.

„Oh Gott, mach weiter. Es fühlt sich so gut an." Sie rieb sich an seinen Unterkörper.

„Du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr ich dich will. Du bist die einzige Versuchung für mich."

Plötzlich schien Severus zu stoppen. Was war das für ein Geräusch?

„Nein, bitte mach weiter."

Er sollte wirklich nicht auf sie hören. Aber dann spürte er ihre Hand auf seinem Penis.

„Bitte", fragte sie provokativ. Plötzlich waren beide nackt und ohne zu warten drang er in sie ein, ganz vorsichtig.

„Du musst mich nicht wie eine Porzellanpuppe behandeln. Bitte."

Das lies er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er begann sich in ihr zu bewegen, flüsterte ihr dabei zu wie sie sich anfühlte und was er noch alles mit ihr machen wollte. Und wie sehr er sie liebte.

Liebe, mehr brauchte es nicht um sie zum Höhepunkt zu bringen.

Es war nicht nur Sex, er machte Liebe mit ihr und sie mit ihm.

Als sie seinen Namen schrie, schaute er ihr in die Augen und kam selbst zum Höhepunkt.

* * *

Eine Frage: ich weiß nicht so recht, ob es Euch irritiert wenn ich zwischen Snape und Severus wechsle. Welchen Namen bevorzugt Ihr ?


	9. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10  
**

Es war merkwürdig, aber Hermine wusste was Severus sagen wollte. Sie sah ihn an und legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen.

„Sag nicht dass du es bereust und es falsch war."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut. Ich weiß, der Ort und die Umstände sind schlimm. Aber trotzdem. Ich brauchte das."

Sie lachte auf.

„Meine Hormone und meine Gefühle spielen halt verrückt, wenn ich dich sehe."

„Ist das so, Miss Granger?"

„Ja, Professor Snape."

Sie lehnte sich an ihn.

„Wir sollten uns anziehen. Ich bin sicher der Minister wird uns bald holen. Egal, ob es ein Urteil gibt oder nicht."

* * *

Kaum hatte man Hermine und Snape abgeführt, ging der Minister zu Moody herüber.

„Was macht der Orden? Haben wir noch Zeit?"

„Nicht mehr viel. Noch herrscht Verwirrung. Und wie sieht es hier aus?"

Der Minister sah in die Runde.

„Es läuft nicht ganz perfekt. Vielleicht müssen wir den Plan ändern."

„Das ist mir egal. Hauptsache dieser Bastard wird bestraft."

Moody konnte seinen Hass auf Snape nicht bezähmen.

„Was machen wir mit Miss Granger?"

Auch hier kannte Moody kein Mitleid.

„Ich bin sicher, dass das Kind von Snape ist. Sie lügt."

Der Minister versuchte zu beschwichtigen.

„Aber sie ist noch so jung."

„Egal. Sie hat es sich selbst zu zuschreiben. Und nun ist sie eine Augenzeugin. Sie muss weg."

Ein Zauberer trat auf die beiden Männer zu.

„Wir haben uns auf ein Urteil geeinigt. Snape ist schuldig. Miss Granger ist die Freundin von Harry Potter. Sie wird verschont."

Der Minister nickte.

„Danke. Ich werde den Gefangenen holen und Miss Granger frei lassen. Ist das in Ihrem Sinn?"

Der Zauberer nickte.

„Ja."

„Sie kennen Auror Moody? Er wird Miss Granger sofort zurück nach Hogwarts bringen."

Moody und der Zauberer sahen sich an.

„Natürlich. Ich folge Ihren Befehlen."

Der Minister winkte einen Diener heran.

„Rufen Sie das Gericht zusammen. Ich lasse Snape holen."

* * *

Die beiden hörten schon von weiten die Schritte der Wachen.

Snape drehte sich zu Hermine und fasste sie bei den Schultern.

„Du weißt Bescheid, nicht war."

Sie fing an zu weinen.

„Bitte."

„Ja, ich werde mich und das Baby schützen."

Als die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde, stellte sich Snape vor Hermine.

Er rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten und wenn er in Moodys Gesicht sah, dann wusste er, dass er Recht hatte.

„Snape, dass ich das noch erlebe. Es gibt eine Gerechtigkeit."

„Wohl kaum."

„Ach, seien Sie kein Spielverderber. Das Gericht wartet auf Sie."

Hermine stellte sich neben Snape.

„Was passiert mit uns?"

„Uns? Wieso uns? Das Gericht hat beschlossen Ihnen zu glauben, Miss Granger. Ich nicht."

Die Wachen griffen nach ihr.

„Nein. Lassen Sie mich."

Aber die beiden kannten keine Gnade.

„Wo bringen Sie sie hin?"

Das letzte was Snape hörte war Moodys böses Lachen und dann waren sie alle verschwunden. Und Snape stand allein in der Zelle.

* * *

Langsam breitete sich Unruhe im großen Gerichtssaal aus.

„Herr Minister. Was sind die Angeklagten?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Die wachen sollten längst wieder da sein. Ich werde nach dem Rechten sehen."

Eilig lief er hinaus.

Vor der Tür blieb er stehen und zählte bis 10. Dann ging er langsam zu den Zellen.

Snape's Rufe waren von weiten zu hören. Da wusste er, dass Moody Erfolg gehabt hatte.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt. In der Woche habe ich nicht so viel Zeit zum Schreiben. Ich denke, dass der nächste Teil übers Wochenende fertig wird.


	10. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11  
**

Langsam breitete sich Unruhe im großen Gerichtssaal aus.

„Herr Minister. Was sind die Angeklagten?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Die wachen sollten längst wieder da sein. Ich werde nach dem Rechten sehen."

Eilig lief er hinaus.  
Vor der Tür blieb er stehen und zählte bis 10. Dann ging er langsam zu den Zellen.

Snapes Rufe waren von weiten zu hören. Da wusste er, dass Moody Erfolg gehabt hatte.

* * *

Severus musste hilflos mit ansehen wie Hermine verschwand. Und nun kamen auch noch die Wachen und wollten ihn holen.

Er wehrte sich nach allen Kräften, aber es half nicht. Sie griffen nach ihm und schleiften ihn zum Gerichtsaal.

Schließlich musste er auf dem Platz des Angeklagten platz nehmen.

„Severus Snape. Wir verkünden nun das Urteil. Das hohe Zaubergericht hat entschieden …"

Bevor der Satz beendet zu Ende war, gab es einen großen Knall und eine riesige Nebelschwade.

„Halt. Stopp."

Aus dem Nebel tönte Dumbledores Stimme.

Alle Zauberer drehten sich um und starrten ihn an.

Der Minister suchte nach Worten. Damit hatte er nicht so bald gerechnet. Nun hieß es die Fassung bewahren und Respekt zu zeigen.

„Albus Dumbledore. Willkommen."

„Herr Minister. Warum hat man mich nicht informiert, dass einer meiner Lehrer hier angeklagt wurde?"

Das Gemurmel der Anwesenden zeigte Dumbledore, dass der Minister ein falsches Spiel spielte.

„Nun ja. Sie sind ja mit den Angriff auf Voldemort befasst."

„Richtig. Und Sie sollten das auch tun und keine ungerechtfertigte Anklage erheben."

Eine ältere Frau erhob sich.

„Severus Snape ist ein Spion."

Dumbledore nickte.

„Ein Spion in meinem Auftrag."

Die Menge der Zauberer hielt es nach dieser Ankündigung nicht mehr auf den Stühlen. Alle diskutieren und gestikulierten lautstark.

Snape versuchte sich bemerkbar zu machen.

Jede Minute, die sie hier standen, war die Hölle für Hermine.

Endlich sah Dumbledore zu ihm hinüber und erkannte, dass irgendwas Schlimmes im Gange sein musste.

So schnell es ihm möglich war, ging er zu dem „Gefangenen".

„Severus, es tut mir so leid."

„Hermine. Sie haben sie weggebracht."

„Unsinn. Ich habe veranlasst, dass sie nach Hogwarts kommt."

Der Schulleiter rief laut nach Dobby und die Hauselfe erschien sofort.

„Sir."

„Dobby, ist Hermine in Hogwarts?"

Dobby schüttelte den Kopf.

„Weißt du wo sie ist?"

„Nein Sir. Dobby hatte solche Angst."

Dumbledore sah ihn mitfühlend an.

„Dobby, bitte hol Hilfe."

Mit einem Plop verschwand der Hauself.

Dumbledore drehte sich um.

„Was haben Sie mit Hermine gemacht?"

Aber selbst dem strengen Blick des alten Mannes hielt der Minister stand.

* * *

Xxx


	11. Chapter 12

Severus Snape stand auf dem höchsten Turm von Hogwarts. Unter ihm lag ein verwundetes, zerstörtes Land.

Nach der Verhaftung Snapes, hatte Voldemort die Situation genutzt und versucht das Schloss zu stürmen.

Aber die Schüler und Lehrer wehrten sich mit allen Mitteln und was auch immer versucht wurde, die Schule fiel nicht.

Das Ministerium war in der Hand des Ministers, der sich ebenfalls erfolgreich verteidigte.

Voldemort sah in dieser Situation nur noch rot. Er veranstaltete ein Gemetzel in Hogsmeade und tötete jeden, der sich ihm und seinen Gefolgsleuten in den Weg stellte.

Verbrannte Erde nannte man das in der Menschenwelt.

Genau diese hinterließen der Dunkle Lord und seine Gefolgsleute, als sie bemerkten, dass ein Sieg in weite Ferne gerückt war. Der Gang in den Untergrund war für den Moment der einzige Ausweg.

So gab es am Ende keine Sieger, nur Tote und Verletzte.

Als die Flammen verloschen waren, kehrten die Bewohner kehrten zurück. Sie waren froh einen Neuanfang zu wagen.

Neuanfang. Severus seufzte. Den hatte er sich auch gewünscht.

Aber nun, Monate nach seinem „Prozess" fehlte noch immer jede Spur von Hermine. Dabei hatte er wirklich alles versucht um sie zu finden.

Gemeinsam mit Albus Dumbledore hatte er alle verdächtigen Personen verhört. Hermines Freunde gingen den unwahrscheinlichsten Hinweisen nach.

Nichts.

Lucius wurde ununterbrochen beschattet. Aber der frühere Anhänger Voldemorts war zu geschickt und hatte keinen Fehler begannen. Auf Grund der vielen Gespräche hatte Snape den Eindruck gewonnen, dass dieser etwas wusste. Kleine Informationen und Hinweise zeigten das deutlich. Aber Malfoy war gegen alle Zauberkünste immun.

Am Ende hatte Severus sogar gebettelt. Nichts.

Als letzter Verdächtiger blieb Moody, dessen Verhalten rätselhaft blieb. Was hatte er mit der ganzen Sache zu tun? Die Auroren hatten lange zusammengesessen und ihn verhört, aber er gab sich vollkommen unschuldig.

In allen Gesprächen kam sein Hass auf Snape zum Ausdruck, aber warum sollte er sich an Hermine vergreifen. An einer jungen, schwangeren Frau.

Manchmal fragte sich Severus, ob sein Leben überhaupt noch einen Sinn hatte. Vielleicht war Hermine schon längst tot.

Aber Dumbledore und Minerva halfen ihn aus diesen Phasen immer wieder heraus. Und sogar Harry Potter gelang es, ihn davon zu überzeugen weiterzumachen. Irgendwo da draußen war Hermine. Schwanger, allein, einsam.

Er musste sie finden. Er musste.

X

x

x

Hermine lag in einem großen Bett und starrte die Decke an.

Mit einer Hand fuhr sie über ihren stark gewölbten Bauch.

Das Baby würde bald kommen und mit jedem Tag wuchs ihre Angst davor.

Würde man ihr es wegnehmen?

All die Monate war das Baby der einzige Grund gewesen am Leben zu bleiben. Nicht aufzugeben, sondern weiterzumachen.

Was war heute für ein Tag?

Wieviel Zeit war seit dem Tag der Entführung vergangen, an die sie sich noch sehr genau erinnern konnte.

Rückblick

Sie hörte Severus panischen Schrei, dann packte Moody ihren Arm und alles um sie herum versank im Nebel.

Als sie später aufwachte, befand sie sich in einem vergittertem Raum.

Es war warm, wärmer als in England und auch die Geräusche, die sie hörte, bewiesen ihr, dass sie weit weg von zu Hause war.

Sie begann zu schreien, um Hilfe zu rufen. Stundenlang. Niemand kam.

Schließlich brach sie weinend und erschöpft zusammen und schlief auf dem Fußboden ein.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag sie im Bett. Auf einem Stuhl lagen saubere Kleidungsstücke und auf dem Tisch stand ein Tablett mit Essen.

Hermine ging zum Tisch, aß und trank. Nicht für sie – sondern für das Baby.

Als sie jemanden hörte, lief sie zur Tür.

„Hallo. Wer ist da? Bitte lassen Sie mich frei."

Aber niemand kam.

Ende der Erinnerungen

Die Weihnachtszeit in Hogwarts war immer etwas besonders.

Die Kleinen bastelten Geschenke und die Großen – na ja, sie machten ihre Witze darüber, aber insgeheim „arbeiteten" auch sie an ihren Überraschungen.

Drei ehemalige Hogwartsschüler saßen vor dem großen Kamin in einem der neuen Aufenthaltsräume, die allen Schülern zugänglich waren. Natürlich gab es noch immer die Häuser, aber die Lehrer bemühten sich die Gemeinsamkeiten der Schüler zu fördern und Freundschaften über die Häuser hinaus entstehen zu lassen.

Im Moment allerdings waren die Drei allein. Es war fast wie früher, aber jetzt war es Ginny, die hier war und nicht Hermine. Seit deren Verschwinden traf man sich wöchentlich auf Hogwarts um die neuesten Erkenntnisse auszutauschen. Snape hatte ihnen gesagt, wann das Baby kommen würde und alle hatten Angst, dass man Hermine nach der Geburt etwas antun würde.

Im Laufe der letzten Wochen hatten sich die Mitglieder des Ordens darauf verständigt, dass das Baby der entscheidende Part in der Entführung sein musste.

Vielleicht wollte man es als Faustpfand gegen Snape benutzen oder noch schlimmer, auf die dunkle Seite ziehen. Ein Gedanke, den niemand auszusprechen wagte, bevor es Snape selbst tat. Irgendwann hatte dieser eingesehen, dass es nur gemeinsam ging. Und deshalb auch dieses Treffen hier.

Täglich kamen so viele Hinweise, wo man Hermine gesehen haben wollte und allen Hinweisen nachzugehen, verschlang viel Zeit und Organisation. Und sie wollten wirklich jedem dieser Hinweise nachgehen.

So hatte man mit Snape verabredet, die Organisation und die Auswertung der Hinweise vorzunehmen.

Auch heute hatten sie 10 Eulen mit den Nachforschungen bekommen. Leider hatte niemand Spuren von Hermine gefunden.

Harry seufzte.

„Sie kann doch nicht einfach vom Erdboden verschwunden sein. Ich verstehe das nicht."

Ginny rutschte zu ihm hinüber.

„Sie muss irgendwo sein. Wir müssen sie finden."

Genau in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Snape kam herein. Er hörte nur die letzten Worte.

„Wieder nichts?"

Die Drei schüttelten ihre Köpfe.

Niedergeschlagen setzte sich Snape in einen der Sessel.

Jedes Mal waren seine Hoffnungen so hoch und jedes Mal wurde er wieder enttäuscht.

Auch jetzt war es Ginny, die ihn zu trösten versuchte. Aber er schüttelte ihre Hand ab. Niemand konnte ihn trösten. Er wollte Hermine wieder haben und sein Baby.

„Können Sie allein weitermachen? Ich fühle mich nicht so gut."

Die Drei bemühten sich ihn in ihre kleine Gruppe einzubeziehen, aber sie wollten ihn auch nicht zwingen.

Da kein Widerspruch kann, stand Snape auf und verlies den Raum. Langsam und gebückt wie ein alter Mann.

Als sich die Tür hinter ihn schloss, brach es aus Ginny hervor.

„Wenn wir Hermine nicht bald finden, dann wird er langsam sterben. Ich weiß, dass es sich dramatisch anhört. Aber die Hoffnungslosigkeit frisst ihn auf."

X

x

x

Hermines Tage verliefen immer gleich.

Ihre Gefängniswächter sah sie regelmäßig, aber die wechselten nie ein Wort mit ihr.

Unter ihrer Aufsicht durfte sie einmal am Tag einen Spaziergang in dem sehr kleinen Garten unternehmen. Sie prägte sich alles ein, hoffte auf eine Fluchtmöglichkeit, hatte aber nie eine Gelegenheit gefunden.

Ihr Bauch wurde immer dicker und die Bewegungen des Babys stärker. Sie konnte die Fußtritte inzwischen nicht nur fühlen, sondern auch sehen. Die Veränderungen in ihrem Körper faszinierten sie. Sie sprach leise mit ihr oder ihm, lobte die Aktionen. Selbst wenn sie eigentlich schlafen wollte. Aber das war ja egal. Sie verbrachte den Tag sowieso mit nichts tun. Sie las laut aus den Bücher vor, hoffte das Baby würde zu hören und sich nicht immer nur bewegen. Das half ein paar Tage, aber dann kannten beide die Geschichten und der Protest des Babys gegen die Langeweile begann erneut.

Und heute hatte sie wirklich genug davon.

Sie legte ihre Hand auf den Bauch und begann laut zu schimpfen.

„Wie oft haben wir darüber geredet. Wie oft habe ich gehofft, dass du dich benimmst und mich schlafen lässt. Wie oft? Und was passiert, nichts. Ich bin deine Mutter. Du hast auf mich zu hören. Verstanden?"

Das Baby war einen Moment ruhig und dann kam ein Tritt. Und noch einer. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass man sie überhaupt nicht ernst nahm.

„Du lachst über deine Mutter? Weißt du was? Dein Vater würde so etwas nie zulassen. Niemals. Er würde sagen, dass du mich respektieren solltest. Ja, das würde er."

Hermine wusste, dass sie das alles nicht von dem Baby verlangen konnte, aber sie war wirklich so genervt.

„Also entweder, du benimmst dich oder ich werde deinem Vater erzählen, was du hier anstellst. Und dann wird er mit dir reden. Genau, das werde ich tun."

Sie war mit sich zufrieden. Vielleicht hatte sie nun ein wenig Ruhe.

Plötzlich drehte sich alles um sie herum. Sie hielt sich am Sessel fest. Im nächsten Moment wurde alles schwarz um sie herum.

x

x

x

Severus öffnete die Tür zu seinen Gemächern. Er schlief noch immer in seinen alten Räumen in den Verliesen des Schlosses. Hier fühlte er sich Hermine besonders nahe und konnte ungestört seinen Erinnerungen nachhängen.

Er begann sich auszuziehen. Vielleicht sollte er etwas Schlafpulver nehmen?

Besser nicht.

Stattdessen stellte er sich an den Kamin. Auf dem Sims standen Bilder von Hermine und es war ein abendliches Ritual geworden, mit den Bildern zu sprechen.

Plötzlich blitzte es hinter ihm auf. Dann noch einmal.

Und plötzlich, wie durch einen Nebel sah er Hermine. Sie hatte ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch gelegt und bewegte ihre Lippen. Er konnte es sehen, hörte aber nichts.

Langsam wurde das Bild immer deutlicher und er verstand was sie sagte.

„Also entweder, du benimmst dich oder ich werde deinem Vater erzählen, was du hier anstellst. Und dann wird er mit dir reden. Genau, das werde ich tun."

Es war kein Traum, dachte Severus. Er wusste plötzlich, dass genau dies irgendwo geschah.

Vielleicht konnte er Kontakt zu ihr aufnehmen.

„Hermine. Hörst du mich?"

Er sah, wie sie zusammensank. Und verschwand.

„Hermine?"

Er wartete ein paar Sekunden.

„Ja. Severus. Bist du das?"

Er ging auf sie zu und berührte sie. Aber es war als tauchte er seine Hand ins Wasser. Sie war nicht wirklich da, nur ein Abbild.

Er war wie ein Wunder.

„Ich bin es. Kannst du mich hören?"

Er sah sie nicken.

„Und sehen?"

„Nein. Aber ich höre deine Stimme. Vielleicht werde ich langsam verrückt."

„Dann sind wir beide verrückt. Ich höre und sehe dich. Du siehst wunderschön aus. Und sehr schwanger."

„Allerdings. Sag es ruhig. Ich bin dick geworden."

„Du bist schwanger, nicht dick."

Plötzlich hatte er Angst, dass sie wieder verschwinden würde.

Wieso konnten sie plötzlich miteinander kommunizieren? Was war passiert?

„Wieso können wir plötzlich miteinander reden?Irgendetwas hast du getan. Was genau? Erzähl es mir, vielleicht hilft es uns dich zu finden."

Getan? Sie hatte nichts getan, oder?

Aber dann fiel es ihr wieder ein.

„Ich habe mit dem Baby geschimpft, weil es mich nicht schlafen lässt und ihm gedroht, dass du – genau – du wirst ihm sagen, dass es sich besser benehmen soll. Und plötzlich war alles um mich herum schwarz."

„Und du bist hier bei mir gelandet. Hermine, ich glaube, ich weiß was es ist. Das Baby."

Er sah, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte.

„Ich weiß nicht warum und wie, aber ich finde es heraus. Es ist vielleicht ein ganz seltener Zauber. Also, unser Kind hört nicht auf dich. Soll ich mein Glück versuchen ?"

x

x

x

Nach der Besprechung beschloss Harry allein mit Professor Snape zu sprechen. Ginny hatte Recht. So konnte es nicht weitergehen.

Als er vor der Tür stand, hörte er Snape lachen und reden. Harry trat zurück. Auch wenn es nicht real war, wenn Snape noch lachen konnte, dann war nicht alles verloren. Er würde den Professor mit seinen Erinnerungen allein lassen und morgen wiederkommen.

X

x

x

„Severus, ich vermisse dich so sehr."

Seit fast einer Stunde war Hermine bei ihm und langsam wurde das Bild schwächer.

„Ich vermisse dich auch. Aber jetzt habe ich wieder Hoffnung. Denk daran was wir besprochen haben."

Sie nickte.

„Severus, Severus. Ich kann dich nicht mehr hören."

Das Bild änderte sich. Er sah sie nun wieder auf dem Stuhl sitzen. Es sah aus, als wenn sie schlief. Er zwang sich dazu das Zimmer anzusehen. Vielleicht half es, den Ort zu finden. Aber nur Sekunden später war alles vorbei und er war wieder allein.


	12. Chapter 13

Seit fast einer Stunde saß Severus Snape still in seinem Sessel. Jede Minute mit Hermine hatte sich ihm eingeprägt. Er dachte an ihr Lachen, ihr Aussehen und die Gefühle, die er für sie hatte.

All dies würde er am Liebsten für sich behalten. Aber er musste mit den anderen reden, ihnen anvertrauen was Hermine ihm gesagt hatte, um sie zu retten.

Harry saß mit Dumbledore in dessen Räumen als Snape um Eintritt bat. Ungewöhnlich. Die beiden sahen sich an.

„Severus, wie geht es dir? Du siehst verändert aus."

Snape räusperte sich.

„Ich hatte gerade ein Gespräch mit Hermine."

Harry sah Dumbledore an. Er hatte den Verdacht geäußert, dass der Professor „verrückt" werden konnte. Sein ganzes Verhalten sprach dafür und nun stand er hier und sagte so etwas.

„Mister Potter, Sie brauchen gar nicht so zu schauen. Ich weiß, dass es sich merkwürdig anhört. Gut, vielleicht sogar mehr. Aber sie habe sie sehen können und mit ihr gesprochen."

Snape lies sich auf die Couch fallen.

„Mein Junge, wir machen uns Sorgen um dich."

„Albus, das ist nicht notwendig. Mir geht es gut. Besonders jetzt."

„Vielleicht erzählst du uns was passiert ist?"

Snape nickte und begann die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden zu schildern.

Harry hielt es nach einer Weile nicht mehr aus. Sollte es wirklich noch Hoffnung für Hermine geben?

Auch Dumbledores Gesicht hellte sich auf. Er hatte schon von diesen „Wundern" gehört.

Schwangere Frauen hatten einen besonderen „Zauber" und ein Baby von zwei so starken Persönlichkeiten wie Hermine und Snape es waren – ja es war möglich.

„Ich denke, dass wir die anderen informieren sollten."

„Auf jeden Fall", erwiderte Harry.

„Soll ich …"

Snape sah ihn an.

„Mister Potter. Ich würde Ihnen sehr verbunden sein, wenn Sie die Mitglieder des Ordens informieren und ihnen die Geschichte erzählen könnten. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es noch einmal kann. Und man glaubt Ihnen auch mehr als mir."

„Natürlich Professor."

„Danke. Ich ziehe mich zurück und werde noch einmal über alles nachdenken. Jede Kleinigkeit ist wichtig."

Die Mitglieder des Ordens sahen sich genauso ungläubig an, wie es eine Stunde zuvor Albus und Harry getan hatten.

Aber sie hatten schon so viel erlebt und hatten am Ende einen Beschluss gefasst.

Auf Grundlage der Ortsbeschreibung würde man Auroren losschicken. In den entsprechenden Gebieten sollten sie Erkundigungen einziehen. Oft gab es Gerüchte oder mehr. Jede Information konnte wertvoll sein.

In drei Tagen würde ein weiteres Treffen stattfinden. Vielleicht wusste man dann schon mehr.

X

x

x

Hermine strich über ihren Bauch.

„Du brauchst dich garniert so aufzuführen. Hörst du?"

Sie sah es fast vor sich. Das gleiche selbstbewusste Art, die Severus an den Tag legte. Und ihr Wille, vor ihm zu bestehen.

„Dein Vater hat gesagt, dass du dich benehmen sollst. Verstanden?"

Wie zur Bestätigung spürte sie den Fuß des Babys.

„Gut."

Draußen wurde es schon wieder dunkel. Aber zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit ging sie mit einem Lächeln schlafen.

Die Hoffnung war zurückgekehrt.

X

x

x

Severus Snape war tot müde. Tausendmal war er das Treffen mit Hermine durchgegangen, jedes Wort, jede Geste hatte er analysiert. Aber nun konnte er einfach nicht mehr.

Albus hatte ihm übermittelt, dass man die Suche verstärkt hatte. Mehr gab es im Moment nicht zu tun.

Ein wenig Schlaf würde ihm gut tun. Morgen konnte er damit beginnen sich an der Suche zu beteiligen.

X

x

x

Leider war das nicht so einfach und schließlich nahm er doch etwas Schlafpulver um die Ruhe zu finden, die er benötigten um Hermine zu suchen.

Aber plötzlich fand er sich in einem tiefen Traum wieder.

X

x

x

**Der See schimmerte dunkel im Licht des Mondes.**

**Dahinter sah man die Silhouette des Schlosses Hogwarts. Die berühmte Schule für Zauberer und Magier schien verlassen.**

**Die dunklen Gänge in Hogwarts waren schon immer sein zu Hause gewesen und dabei blieb es. Hier lebte er mit seinen Erinnerungen. Den guten und schlechten.**

**Heute Abend allerdings hielt er es nicht mehr in seinen Gemächern aus. Er brachte Fackeln an und hoffte, dass sie ein wenig Wärme verbreiten würden.**

**Aber sie täuschten nicht darüber hinweg, dass er allein war. Und einsam.**

X

x

**Hermine zog in die verlassenen Gryffindor-Räume ein. Morgen war Weihnachten und sie sollte bei ihrer Familie sein. Stattdessen war sie hier, denn die alte Schule war ihr zu Hause. Die Bibliothek ihr Lieblingsort. Dort fand sie eine Welt, in der sie leben wollte. In der ihre Phantasie erwachte.**

X

x

**Seine Sinne schienen ihn zu täuschen. Niemand außer ihm konnte hier sein und doch hörte er Musik.**

X

x

**Sie lies das Feuer im Kamin aufflackern. Leise Musik erklang.**

**Hermine drehte sich vor dem großen Spiegel. Das Kleid passte zu ihrer Stimmung.**

**Romantisch. Feminin. Begehrenswert.**

X

x

**Snape folgte den Klängen der Musik und dem Licht von Fackeln.**

**Jemand war hier. Er war nicht allein.**

**Schließlich stand er vor dem Raum der Gryffindor-Schülerinnen.**

X

x

**Hermine zauberte sich Gepäck und Wein herbei. Sie las und vergaß die Welt um sich. So hörte sie auch nicht wie sich die Tür öffnete.**

**"Miss Granger."**

**Snape blieb überrascht stehen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.**

**Hermine reagierte nicht. Sie musste träumen. Niemand war hier.**

**"Miss Granger. Was machen Sie hier?"**

**Sie drehte sie langsam um.**

**War es Wirklichkeit oder eine Täuschung?**

**"Professor Snape? Was machen Sie hier?"**

**"Dasselbe möchte ich von Ihnen wissen. Wer hat Ihnen erlaubt …"**

**Hermine begann zu lachen. Nun wusste sie, dass Snape wirklich hier war. Nur er konnte so etwas sagen.**

**"Erlaubt? Ich brauche keine Erlaubnis hier zu leben. Genauso wenig wie Sie."**

**Snape sah sie an. Sie lebte hier.**

**Was meinte sie damit? Seit wann ? Wo ? Wieso ?**

**Er setzte sich.**

**Hermine goss ihm Wein ein und gab ihm das Glas. Dann lehnte sie sich zurück und sah ins Feuer.**

**Snape folgte ihrem Beispiel.**

**Minuten wurden zu Stunden und kein Wort wurde gewechselt.**

**Es war eine angenehme Stille. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.**

**Schließlich stand Snape auf.**

**"Es war ein angenehmer Abend. Danke."**

**Dann drehte er sich um und Hermine war wieder allein.**

**Sie blieb sitzen und schlief schließlich vor dem Kamin ein.**

X

x

x

Hermine schreckte auf.

Hogwarts - es war ein Traum.

War Hogwarts wirklich verlassen?

Hatte Voldemort gewonnen?

Sie hatte Severus nicht danach gefragt, weil sie dachte - nun ja, dass die Guten siegen würden.

Vielleicht war der Schwarze Lord an der Macht und deshalb hatte man sie nicht finden können.

Ein eigenartiges Gefühl überkam sie. Vielleicht hatte sie das Gespräch mit Severus ebenfalls nur geträumt?

Vielleicht wurde sie langsam verrückt?

Hermine begann zu weinen.

X

x

x

Severus wälzte sich hin und her.

Er musste aus diesem Traum aufwachen.

Sofort.

Schwer atmend setzte er sich auf und fragte sich, was das ganze zu bedeuten hatte.

X

x

x

Draußen wurde es langsam hell.

Hermine hatte sich beruhigt. Sie wünschte, sie konnte mit jemanden darüber reden. Denn der Traum bedeutete etwas. Da war sie sicher.


	13. Chapter 14

Die Bibliothek von Professor Snape war das reinste Chaos. Fast hundert Bücher lagen verstreut auf den Tischen, Stühlen und dem Boden. Er selbst sah vollkommen übernächtigt aus. Vielleicht sollte er sich hinlegen … Nein. Das kam überhaupt nicht infrage. Er fühlte es, die Lösung lag irgendwo vor seiner Nase. Er musste sie nur finden.

Das Klopfen an seiner Tür wurde immer lauter. Hatte er nicht klar und deutlich gesagt, dass er nicht gestört werden wollte. Wütend rief er einen Zauberspruch und die Tür ging auf.

„Weasley, was wollen Sie?"

„Professor, es geht um Hermine Zauberstab."

Der Name Hermine schien eine beruhigende Wirkung zu haben.

„Ja?"

„Man hat eine merkwürdige Nachricht wegen Hermines Zauberstab bekommen. Ähh, man fragt nach, ob es damit Probleme gibt, weil sie ihn so lange nicht benutzt hat."

Snape lachte auf. Natürlich nicht. Wie sollte sie auch.

„Und? Das wissen wir doch. Wer fragt nach?"

„Ollivander aus der Winkelgasse. Sie bieten an, den Alten zurückzuholen und einen neuen zu schicken. Es wäre kein Problem, sie würden einfach dem Weg des Zauberstabs folgen und…."

Snape erstarrte.

Das war's. Der Zauberstab.

Es gab neue Zauberstäbe, die damit ausgestattet waren. Vielleicht gehörte Hermines zu dieser Gruppe. Verdammt, es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er diese einfache Lösung übersehen hatte.

„Mister Weasley. Ich werde sofort zu Ollivander fahren und darum bitten, dass man die Spur aufnimmt."

„Professor, denken Sie …."

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht. Ich hoffe es."

x

x

x

Bereits eine Stunde später stand Snape vor dem Laden der Firma Ollivander. Er atmete tief durch und ging hinein. Am liebsten hätte er dort seine übliche Nummer abgezogen, aber wenn er Erfolg haben wollte, musste er eine andere Taktik anwenden.

Am Ladentisch stand ein junger Mann, den Snape nicht kannte.

„Ich will Mister Ollivander sprechen. Sofort."

„Mein Onkel hat zu tun. Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Nein. Mister Ollivander. Sofort."

Bevor es weiteren Ärger gab, öffnete sich die Tür mit der Aufschrift „Privat" und Chef kam heraus.

„Professor Snape. Bitte folgen Sie mir."

Snape nickte den jungen Mann zu und folgte dem Inhaber.

Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, kamen beide sofort zur Sache.

„Professor Snape. Was wollen Sie von mir?"

„Seit Monaten suchen wir Miss Granger. Haben Sie davon gehört?"

Der andere Mann nickte leicht.

„Gut, dann verstehe ich, nicht warum wir erst jetzt davon hören, dass Sie ihren Zauberstab verfolgen können."

„Sie waren ein Todesesser und Miss Granger ist eine angesehene Freundin von Harry Potter. Wir schützen unsere Kunden. Insbesondere vor den Anhängern Voldemorts. Oder besser ehemaligen Anhängern."

„Miss Granger ist schwanger. Sie wurde entführt und ich versuche sie zu finden."

„Und?"

„Ich verstehe. Wenn ich mit Harry Potter wiederkomme, werden Sie mir dann die gewünschten Informationen geben?"

„Ihnen gebe ich nichts."

„Aber Mister Potter?"

Ollivander nickte nur leicht.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, stürmte Snape aus dem Laden. Er verlor wertvolle Minuten, aber er kannte Ollivander und wusste es war der einzige Weg die Informationen zu bekommen.

X

x

x

Seit dem Gespräch mit Severus und dem Traum war schon wieder so viel Zeit vergangen, dachte Hermine. Aber vielleicht verlor sie auch nur jegliches Zeitgefühl?

Hermine wusste, dass die Zeit langsam knapp wurde. Sie wollte ihr Baby wirklich nicht in dieser Umgebung bekommen. Nach dem „Besuch" von Severus hatte sie wieder Hoffnung geschöpft und an diese klammerte sie sich.

X

x

x

Harry Potter war mit Ollivander im Büro und Snape lief im Laden hin und her.

Wielange würde das noch dauern ? Warum sagte Ollivander ihnen nicht einfach was er wusste.

X

x

x

„Mister Potter. Welche Ehre Sie zu sehen."

„Ich freue mich auch. Mister Ollivander, wir suchen Hermine Granger und Sie können uns helfen."

Mister Ollivander öffnete ein paar Kartons.

„Sie sind sicher, dass Sie Professor Snape vertrauen können?"

„Ja, ich bin sicher. Er gehört zu uns."

Ollivander nickte.

„Gut. Wir haben Professor Dumbledore einen Gefallen getan und ein paar Zauberstäbe mit Besonderheiten ausgestattet."

„Wessen Zauberstäbe?"

Harry war plötzlich mehr interessiert als es Ollivander lieb war.

„Sie verstehen sicher, dass es geheim war. Ich habe die Liste vernichtet."

Harry beschloss es dabei zu belassen. Schließlich wollten sie erst einmal Hermine finden.

Also nickte er nur und lies den Meister reden.

Durch die Bürotür sah Severus einen roten Blitz schimmern. Auch Ollivanders Neffe hatte es gesehen und wollte sofort nachsehen, ob alles in Ordnung war.

„Nein, Sie gehen da nicht hinein."

„Aber."

Snape stellte sich vor die Tür.

„Ich sagte nein. Wir warten."

Fünf Minuten später ging die Tür auf.

Harry und Ollivander gaben sich die Hand.

„Viel Glück bei der Suche. Und bitte denken Sie daran es geheim zu halten. Wir wollen unsere Kunden nicht verunsichern. Sie verstehen."

„Potter können wir gehen?"

Snape hatte keine Lust auf Smalltalk.

Harry merkte, dass der Professor ungeduldig wurde.

„Ja. Und nochmals danke."

„Und?", fragte Snape, kaum dass sie auf der Straße fanden.

„Er hat es aktiviert. Hoffen wir das es funktioniert. Kommen Sie. Die Leute schauen schon."

x

x

x

Hermine spürte, dass etwas in der Luft lag. In den langen Monaten zuvor war es immer ruhig gewesen. Nur ganz entfernt hatte sie Stimmen oder Geräusche gehört.

Aber heute – die Stimmen, die Schritte – alles ganz in ihrer Nähe.

Vielleicht hatte man sie gefunden und ihre Befreiung stand unmittelbar bevor?

Beruhigend legte sie eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und strich langsam hin und her.

„Was denkst du, Baby? Werden wir Deinen Daddy endlich wieder sehen?"

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf.

„Das glaube ich nicht, Miss Granger."

In der Tür stand ein großer Mann.

„Wer sind Sie?"

Ohne ihr zu antworten, kam der Mann auf sie zu.

Hermine versuchte ihm auszuweichen.

„Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe."

„Alfreda."

Ein Plop und eine ältliche Hauselfe stand vor Hermine.

„Miss. Bitte machen Sie den Herrn nicht wütend. Nicht gut für Miss und das Baby."

„Ich gehe nirgendwo hin."

War Alfreda gerade noch nett, so sprühten ihre Augen nun vor Wut.

„Miss werden gehorchen. Sonst Alfreda wird böse. Sehr böse."

Der fremde Mann lachte auf.

„Sie sehen, ich bin der Gute."

„Das glaube ich nicht."

Vor draußen ertönte eine weitere Stimme.

„Gibt es Probleme?"

Diese Stimme?

Ihr stockte fast der Atem als sie den dunkelhaariger Mann in der Tür sah.

„Nun, meine Liebe. Was denken Sie? Sehe ich dem lieben Severus wirklich so ähnlich, wie man sagt?"

Er lachte auf und kam näher.

„Gestatten Sie, dass ich mich vorstelle. Julius Snape."

Er beugte sich über ihre Hand und deutete einen Kuss an.

„Aber … wer sind Sie?"

„Ich bin das schwarze Schaf der Familie Snape. Wahrscheinlich hat mein Cousin Severus noch nie von mir gehört."

Hermine musste sich hinsetzen. Der Mann sah Severus wirklich sehr ähnlich, selbst die Stimme hatte denselben Klang. Obwohl sie einen leichten französischen Akzent hatte.

Julius Snape – war dieser Mann verantwortlich für die letzten, schrecklichen Monate?

Hermine versuchte sich zu sammeln.

„Warum haben Sie mich entführt?"

„Aber, aber. So würde ich das nicht sehen."

„Nein, aber ich."

Sie sahen sich an.

Der andere Mann mischte sich ein.

„Julius, vielleicht solltest du Miss Granger die Situation erklären."

„Alfreda, bring uns Tee."

„Mister Snape. Wollen Sie wirklich Tee mit mir trinken?"

„Natürlich. Und das sehr gern, denn Sie sichern meine Zukunft."

X

X

X

Hermine war Severus Cousin in einen großen Salon gefolgt.

„Also reden Sie."

Julias lachte.

„Mademoiselle. Ich bin überrascht. Sie passen so gar nicht zu dem Bild was ich mir von Severus gemacht habe. Aber genug davon."

Er stand auf und begann hin und her zu laufen.

„Das Haus Snape ist alt und hat zwei Linien. Es gibt die Englische mit Severus Snape und die Französische, der ich vorstehe. Und es gibt viel Geld."

Das hörte Hermine zum ersten Mal. Man hatte ihr immer gesagt, dass Professor Snape als Lehrer arbeiten müsse. Und das sollte nun nicht stimmen.

„Sie können sich vorstellen, dass ich das Geld behalten will."

„Niemand will Ihr Geld."

„Sie irren, jeder will Geld. Und damit kommen wir zur Sache. Das Geld der Familie fällt an Severus, wenn er Vater wird."

„Also stehe ich im Weg. Sie hätten mich doch gleich töten kennen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh, nein. Ich verschütte doch kein Snape-Blut. Ich nutze es für mich. In unserer magischen Welt wird die Geburt eines Erben automatisch registriert. Die Blutlinien werden erkannt. Wenn Sie in England bei Severus sind, dann wird er als Vater akzeptiert. Sind Sie in meiner Nähe – schreibt man Sie mir zu. Damit ist mein Erbe und mein Vermögen gesichert."

Er sah Hermine an.

„Ein toller Plan, nicht war."

„Aber …"

„Genau. Sie haben es erkannt."

Der Mann war verrückt.

Er konnte doch nicht wirklich denken, dass sie immer bei ihm bleiben würde. Ein Leben lang. Und was würde mit ihrem Baby?

Endlich verstand sie. Sobald das Baby da war, würde man sie nicht mehr brauchen.

Hermine und Julius Snape sahen sich an.

„Werden Sie mich töten?"

Schweigen.

„Ich verstehe."

Er würde sich seine Hände nicht schmutzig machen.

Hermine wusste, dass sie bald handeln musste. Wenn man sie wegbrachte, dann bot sich vielleicht eine Fluchtmöglichkeit.

Fast hätte sie die Antwort des Mannes, der sie entführt hatte, überhört.

„Aber, aber meine Liebe. Wie kommen Sie denn auf diese Idee? Ich bin ein ehrenwerter Mann."

Sie lachte auf.

„Und meine Entführung?"

„Sie erwarten darauf nicht wirklich eine Antwort."

x

x


	14. Chapter 15

Noch ein überarbeitetes Kapitel 

* * *

„Wir haben sie."

Dumbledore lies fast die Teetasse fallen als Harry in sein Büro stürmte.

„Harry, meinst du Hermine?"

Er nickte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Anwesenheit von Professor Snape.

Er stand kreidebleich neben dem Fenster und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

„Potter, was meinen Sie genau? Wissen Sie wo Hermine ist oder wo Ihr Zauberstab ist?"

Noch bevor Harry antworten konnte, wusste Snape die Antwort.

Es war der Zauberstab.

Trotzdem, es war immerhin eine Spur. Die erste wirkliche seit Monaten.

Und damit konnte man konkreter suchen als vorher.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und plötzlich war eine große Karte an der Wand.

„Zeigen Sie es mir."

Harry zeigte auf einen kleinen Fleck im Indischen Ozean.

„Der Zauberstab ist auf dieser Insel."

Dumbledore schaute überrascht.

„Reunion, eine kleine Insel. Eine französische Kolonie soweit ich mich erinnere."

Es schien als wenn er noch mehr sagen wollte, aber Snape achtete nicht auf den Schulleiter.

Er starrte auf die Insel.

Dort war Hermine. Aber warum dort?

Er bemerkte nicht wie Dumbledore neben ihn getreten war. Plötzlich fühlte er dessen Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Wir werden sie finden, mein Junge."

X

X

X

Um Hermine herum war eine große Aktivität. Hauself Alfreda bewachte sie mit Argusaugen. Und sobald sie aufstand und irgend wohin gehen wollte, trafen sie böse Blicke. Anscheinend war mit der Elf nicht zu scherzen.

„Miss Granger. Sie müssen gehorchen. Sonst wird der Master böse. Sehr böse."

Hermine sah ein, dass sie ihren Fluchtgedanken verschieben musste.

„Darf ich mir etwas zu lesen nehmen?"

Sie zeigte auf das Buch, das auf dem großen Tisch lag.

„Ich werden den Master fragen."

Hermine setzte sich und wartete.

Nach ein paar Sekunden kam Alfreda wieder da.

„Der Master sagt, Sie sollen sich auf Sofa setzen und lesen. Er will kein Wort hören."

Sie gab Hermine das Buch und verschwand.

Hermine sah sich das Buch genauer an.

In großen goldenen Buchstaben las sie den Titel.

„Die Geschichte des Hauses Snape"

X

X

X

Harry hatte Dumbledores Büro verlassen um die Auroren zu informieren. Reunion – diese Insel war so weit entfernt von Hogwarts. Niemand kannte sie, niemand war jemals dort gewesen. Oder? Man musste einfach mehr Informationen haben.

Hinzu kam noch die Tatsache, dass man nicht sicher sein konnte Hermine wirklich dort zu finden.

Aber Harry wusste, dass es keine Alternative gab.

X

X

X

„Severus, mein Junge. Bleib noch einen Moment."

Dieser zögerte.

„Was gibt es?"

„Bitte. Setz Dich."

„Gut, aber fassen Sie sich kurz, Albus."

„Ich möchte Dir eine kleine Geschichte erzählen."

„Albus bitte. Ich habe wirklich keine Zeit für solche Spielchen."

„Vor ein paar Jahrhunderten gab es einen Streit zwischen bedeutenden Familien in England. Man findet darüber nur wenig in den Geschichtsbüchern und kaum jemand weiß etwas darüber. Wie auch immer, die Geschichte endete nicht gut. Man verwies die Mitglieder, die sich der schwarzen Magie verschrieben hatten, des Landes. Niemand hat je wieder von ihnen gehört. Es war verboten ihre Namen zu erwähnen, sie wurden aus den Familienchroniken gestrichen."

Severus Snape wollte nicht weiter zu hören. Es konnte doch gar nicht sein. Seine Familie hatte viele dunkle Geheimnisse, aber sein Stammbaum … - nein. Es konnte nicht sein.

Dumbledore sprach weiter.

„Du ahnst es schon. Auch Deine Familie war von der Fehde betroffen. Man sagt, dass die Verbannten übers Meer gereist sind."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hätte davon gehört."

„Nein. Es war schlimm genug, dass Du ein Halbblut warst. Deine Familie hätte nie etwas gesagt. Aber wir brauchen mehr Informationen."

„Hermine würde es lieben. Ich meine diese Geschichte."

Er lächelte ganz leicht.

X

X

X

Man hätte Hermine nicht besser ruhig stellen können.

Was sie in dieser Familienchronik las, war unglaublich.

Es begann mit einer Schiffsreise, die einen Teil der Familie Snape von England nach Frankreich und von dort in die französischen Kolonien führte.

Was sich heute so einfach anhörte, war damals ein Abenteuer und ein Kampf um Leben und Tod.

Das erste Ziel Frankreich war schnell erreicht.

Edward Snape, der mittlere Bruder, hatte sich der schwarzen Magie verschrieben und versucht seine älteren Geschwister zu ermorden. Er wollte alles erben.

Aber sein Vater durchschaute ihn. Edward trug das Böse in sich. Normalerweise hätte man ihn kalt gestellt, aber unglücklicherweise gab es noch andere Zauberer, die sich dem Bösen verschrieben hatten und sie kämpften mit allen Mitteln. Viele Menschen mussten sterben und am Ende stellte man sie vor die Alternative. Tod oder Exil.

Edward Snape wählte das Exil und reiste mit seiner Frau Elizabeth, den drei Kindern, Dienern und Hauselfen nach Frankreich.

Dort traf man sich mit anderen Exilanten und überlegte wie es weitergehen sollte. Ein paar Familien wollten nicht aufgeben. Sie hofften, dass sie nach ein paar Jahren zurückkehrten könnten.

Edward Snape gab sich dieser Illusion nicht hin. Eine Versöhnung stand außer Frage und er wollte nicht mit seinem Leben bezahlen.

Was niemand wusste, beschrieb diese Chronik voller Stolz.

Er hatte jahrelang Geld „abgezweigt" und die geheimen Familienrezepte gestohlen.

Damit wollte er sich ein eigenes Imperium aufbauen.

Und dies in einem Land, das noch an Zauberer, Magie und Geister glaubte. Vor allem an böse Geister.

Hermine las wie er auf Reunion ankam, mit sich mit Gewalt Land verschaffte und Menschen versklavte. All dies beschrieb die Chronik ohne Bedauern oder Mitleid.

An einigen Stellen stockte Hermine der Atem.

Wenn man beschrieb wie die Sklaven markiert wurden oder die Dörfer der Einheimischen zerstörte.

„Kein Angst. Dein Daddy ist nicht so. Er würde so etwas nie tun."

Sie strich beruhigend über ihren Bauch.

„Bist du sich, Hermine? Schließlich ist er ein Snape. Wir stammen alle von gleichen Blut ab."

„Dein Blut ist vergiftet."

Julius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn du meinst. Ich kenne meinen Vetter nicht. Aber ich will dich nicht beim Lesen stören. Du hast noch 2 Stunden. Dann reisen wir ab."

Nur noch zwei Stunden.

Hermine atmete durch. Sie musste an ihr Baby denken. Hier gab es niemanden, der ihr helfen konnte. Vielleicht führte sie die Reise in eine bewohnte Gegend, in der sie Hilfe finden könnte.

„Miss Lesen."

Alfreda zeigte auf das Buch.

Hermine nickte. Es war sicher nicht verkehrt so viel wie möglich über diesen Zweig der Familie Snape zu erfahren.

X

X

x

Albus hatte nach der Bibliothekarin von Hogwarts schicken lassen.

Da niemand von ihnen Zeit für die Recherche hatte, sollte sie die verbotenen Bücher und Chroniken nach Spuren der Snapes durchforsten.

Die Chancen waren sicher nur gering, aber Dumbledore bestand darauf.

„Sie informieren mich sofort, wenn Sie etwas finden. Und wenn es noch so unbedeutend scheint."

X

X

X

Nach dem Tod von Edward Snape hatte sich die Familie auf der Insel etabliert. Mit starker Hand und angedrohter Gewalt.

Oberflächlich war alles ruhig, aber man hatte sich mit den bösen Geistern der Insel verbündet. Tränke vergifteten Einheimische, machten sie gefügig.

Die englische Familienlinie wurde als verweichlicht verspottet und nach einigen Jahren geriet sie in Vergessenheit.

Erst als Julius der Familienvorstand wurde, änderte sich die Situation.

Er war nicht in der Lage Kinder zu zeugen und die Zauberer der Insel sahen plötzlich eine Chance die Macht der Familie zu schwächen.

Es bildeten sich Allianzen und schon bald regte sich echter Widerstand gegen die Familie.

Die Zeit wurde knapp, denn Julius Snape war nun 60 Jahre alt und sein Neffe Jean-Piere hatte bereits 3 Kinder.

So beschloss der Familienrat, dass Jean-Piere der neue Vorstand werden sollte um die Macht der Familie zu erhalten. Allerdings wollte sich der Magische Rat der Insel mit diesem Arrangement nicht abfinden. Man warnte die Familie. Es gäbe einen anderen Erben, dessen Blutlinie reiner sei.

Und damit war das Schicksal von Severus und Hermine besiegelt.

X

x

x


	15. Chapter 16

Julius Snape stand in der Tür und beobachte die schwangere Frau.

Seit Stunden las sie nun in der Familienchronik, unbeeindruckt von der Umgebung und den bösen Blicken der Hauself.

Sie schien sich nicht von ihr zu fürchten. Fürchtete sie sich überhaupt ?

Faszinierend.

Er würde sich Zeit nehmen, sie etwas besser kennen zu lernen. Später um seinen Nachkommen von ihr zu erzählen.

Aber das musste warten. Im Moment ging es darum alles in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„Miss Granger."

Unwillig blickte sie auf.

„Wir müssen gehen. Kommen Sie."

„Wohin ?"

„Waren Sie als Schülerin auch so neugierig ? Vielleicht sollten wir uns einmal darüber unterhalten. Sie waren doch Snapes Schülerin. Ist das nicht verboten? Oder wollten Sie sich so bessere Zensuren erschlafen?"

Wütend stand Hermine auf. Das schwere Buch fiel zu Boden, aber sie achtete überhaupt nicht darauf.

„Wie können Sie es wagen so über mich zu reden? Sie Sie ..."

Julius lachte auf.

„Habe ich da einen Nerv getroffen ?"

Hermine atmete schwer.

Nur nicht aufregen. Dem Baby gefiel das überhaupt nicht. Sie strich sich über den gewölbten Bauch.

Nein, es war noch zu früh.

Ein Schmerz zog durch ihren Körper und sie setzte sich schnell wieder hin.

„Miss Granger, Sie sind eine schlechte Schauspielerin. Kommen Sie."

Sie versuchte aufzustehen.

Vergeblich. Der Schmerz war zu groß. Sie schloss die Augen.

Selbst Julius sah, dass die Schmerzen nicht gespielt waren. Er schnippte mit dem Finger und eine Flasche schwebte heran.

„Hier trinken Sie das."

Hermine streckte die Hand nach der Flasche aus.

Vorsichtig nahm sie einen kleinen Schluck. Gott sei dank, es war nur ein harmloses Beruhigungsmittel.

„Danke. Aber es war Ihre Schuld. Ich war eine sehr gute Schülerin. Ich musste niemanden bestechen."

„Haben Sie meine Sachen gepackt? Ich möchte gern selbst nachsehen, wenn Sie erlauben."

Er war froh, dass sie ihre Ruhe wiedergefunden hatte. Als sie aufstand kam er zu ihr herüber und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

Hermine schob jeden Stolz zur Seite und nahm seine Hilfe an.

Zusammen gingen sie in Hermine Zimmer, verfolgt von den misstrauischen Blicken Alfredas.

X

x

x

In den nächsten Stunden kämpfte Hermine gegen die Schmerzen an. Sie hoffte nur, dass es keine Wehen waren.

Sie begann mit dem Baby zu sprechen. Es hatte doch schon einmal geklappt und zur Zeit waren es die einzigen magischen Kräfte, die sie hatte.

„Ich weiß, dass du es nicht erwarten kannst deinen Vater zu sehen. Das geht mir genauso. Aber er ist noch weit weg. Was machen wir da ? Und ich muss unbedingt in ein Krankenhaus. Du musst in ein Krankenhaus. Das ist ein sicherer Ort an dem uns Dein Vater finden wird."

Das Baby trat gegen ihren Bauch und schien damit zu sagen, dass es verstanden hatte.

„Was denkst du? Kannst du mir dabei helfen ?"

x

x

x

Während Dumbledore mit Snape über dessen Familiengeschichte sprach, brachen die Mitglieder des Ordens nach Reunion auf. Sie konnten keinen direkten Weg nehmen, weil sie niemanden warnen wollten.

Nach ein paar Stunden gab es deutliche Spuren Schwarzer Magie. Sie kamen ihrem Ziel immer näher.

X

x

x

Die Auroren umzingelten das Haus und auf ein Zeichen stürmten sie los. Es gab keinen Widerstand. Nichts.

Ein Raum nach dem anderen wurde durchkämmt, halbvolle Kartons standen herum, die Bewohner hatten alles für eine Flucht vorbereitet. Aber wo waren sie ?

Ron und Harry sahen sich an.

„Es muss noch jemand hier sein. Ich fühle es."

Normalerweise vertraute Ron seinem Freund, aber diesmal zweifelte er doch stark. Vielleicht beeinflusste der Wunsch Hermine zu finden seine Gabe.

In diesem Moment erstöhnten Schreie. Ron und Harry rannten los.

„Lassen Sie mich los. Verräter. Ich spucke auf Euch. Diese Hexe ..."

Einer der Auroren hatte Alfreda am Kragen gepannt und hielt die Hauself in die Luft. Sie zappelte wie verrückt, hatte aber keine Chance gegen die Kämpfer für Recht und Ordnung.

„Wo ist Hermine Granger?"

„Diese Hexe. Ich habe es gewußt, aber der Master wollte nicht auf Alfreda hören."

„Wo ist sie?"

Ein häßliches Lächeln überzog ihr Gesicht.

„Sie hat mit dem Baby geredet und dann ist der Master umgefallen. Alfreda ist gekommen und hat ihn gerettet. Die böse Miss hat meinen Master fast getötet."

Der Auror schüttelte sie stärker.

„Was habt ihr mit Hermine Granger gemacht?"

„Nichts. Miss einfach verschwunden. Weg."

Verdammt, dachte Ron. Sie waren wieder zu spät gekommen.

xxx


	16. Chapter 17

Gegenwart

Muggel-London

Das Gespräch mit der Krankenschwester hatte Hermine gut getan, aber das war gestern.

Jetzt stand sie vor der Verwaltungsleiterin des Krankenhauses und erwartete ihren „Rausschmiss".

„Miss Granger."

„Ja."

„Sie sind seit 7 Tagen bei uns. Das ist länger als üblich. Wir hatten Mitleid mit Ihnen, aber unsere Verwaltung hat uns angewiesen Sie zu entlassen. Es tut uns leid."

„Ich verstehe. Wann müssen wir gehen?"

„Morgen früh."

Am liebsten hätte Hermine gebettelt, aber sie wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte. Sie musste diesen, für sie sicheren Ort verlassen, ohne zu wissen was genau sie erwarten würde.

„Ich sehe wie sehr Sie Ihr Baby lieben, aber vielleicht ist es besser sie wegzugeben. Wir haben gute Familien ..."

„Niemals."

Hermine stand auf. Sie würde sofort gehen müssen.

„Vielen Dank für alles. Sie haben uns gerettet."

x

x

x

Harry und Ron hatten inzwischen alle Bewohner der Snape Residenz vernommen und erfahren, wohin die Flucht gehen sollte bzw. ging.

Aber Alfreda hatte ihnen sehr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass diese „böse Miss" ein Fluch sei und das Haus der Snapes auf dem Gewissen hätte.

Ron war über das Verhalten der Hauself schockiert, in England würde es so etwas nicht geben. Da sind die Hauselfen ruhig und gehorsam, teilte er Harry mit. Der skeptische Blick seines Freundes lies ihn dann allerdings verstummen. Aber beide wussten schon, was gemeint war.

Alfreda schien ein wichtiges Mitglied des Haushaltes zu sein und ihre Informationen waren von großer Bedeutung.

„Ich denke, dass wir sie mitnehmen sollten. Snape kann sie dann befragen."

Harry nickte den Auroren zu.

„Bringt Sie nach England. Wir werden ihren Master suchen."

„Und Hermine", fügte Ron zu.

X

x

x

Hermine war zurück in ihr Krankenhauszimmer gegangen und begann zu packen.

Wo sollte sie nur hin? Zu ihren Eltern? Aber da würde man sicher zuerst suchen. Vielleicht fand sie in der Umgebung des Krankenhauses ein gutes Versteck, in dem sie Ruhe zum Nachdenken hatte.

Die Krankenschwester hatte ihr ein Tragetuch geschenkt. Darin wickelte sie das Baby ein, dann zog sie ihren Umhang an. So würde Alexis, so nannte sie die Kleine inzwischen, warm und sicher sein. Sie sah sich um. In die Plastiktüte passten die Geschenke und ein paar Kekse, die man den Frauen ohne Familie gab. Das war alles.

X

x

x

Während sich Hermine auf den Weg ins Ungewisse machte, saß Alfreda vor Severus Snape. Wie immer hielt sie sich mit ihrer Meinungsäußerung nicht zurück.

„Ruhe", donnerte Severus Stimme nach einer Stunde.

„Ich habe genug gehört. Das alles interessiert mich nicht."

„Aber Sir. Es ist Ihre Familie. Sie sind Vorstand des Hauses Snape in England."

„Das bin ich und deshalb solltest du mir endlich sagen, wo Miss Hermine ist. Sie trägt mein Kind in sich."

„Sie ist eine Hexe."

„Ich weiß. Meine Hexe."

„Aber."

„Ich dulde keinen Widerspruch. Wo sind Hermine und dein Master?"

Zum ersten Mal zeigte Alfreda so etwas wie Gefühle. Obwohl der Moment schnell vorbei war, hatte Severus es gesehen.

„Alfreda, Du bist auch Mitglied meiner Familie. Was ist mit Deinem Master passiert?"

Nun begann sie zu schluchzen.

„Master Julius ist tot."

Er traute sich kaum die nächste Frage zu stellen.

„Wer war es? Miss Hermine?"

„Nein, es waren die anderen. Die haben das Haus gestürmt und den Master getötet. Er war meine Familie. Nun ist Alfreda ganz allein."

Tränen schossen wie Bäche aus den Augen der Hauself. Sie lies ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen und hämmerte mit den Fäusten gegen ihren Oberkörper.

„Allein. Allein."

Snape räusperte sich. Die Hauself tat ihm schon irgendwie leid, aber sie hatte Hermine festgehalten und bewacht. Vielleicht war sie nur eine gute Schauspielerin. Er durfte sich nicht von ihr einlullen lassen. Er musste erfahren, wo Hermine und sein Kind waren.

„Alfreda, was haben die anderen mit Hermine gemacht?"

„Ich nicht wissen."

„Oh doch, du weißt es genau. Und weil Du nun mir gehörst, musst du mir antworten. Wo ist sie?"

Alfreda schaute hoch.

„Ich will meinen toten Master nicht betrügen."

„Alfreda."

„Ja Master Severus. Sie haben sie mitgenommen. Alfreda hat gehört, dass sie sie ins Krankenhaus bringen wollten."

Alfreda lies ihren Kopf wieder fallen und Severus hörte ihr Gemurmel kaum noch.

„Sie hatte Schmerzen. Alfreda glaubt, dass das Baby kommen wollte."

Severus stand auf und sein Stuhl fiel mit einem lauten Knall zu Boden.

„In welches Krankenhaus?"

Mehr flüstern.

„Alfreda. Ich werde dich bestrafen, wenn du es nicht sofort sagst."

„Nach London. Lister Hospital."

Severus Snape hatte noch nie von diesem Krankenhaus gehört, aber das war auch egal.

Endlich, endlich würde er seine Hexe finden.

Er würdigte die Hauself keines Blickes mehr als er den Verhörraum verlies.

X

x

x

Hermine saß auf der Parkbank gegenüber dem Krankenhaus. Sie hatte genau 14 Pfund. Zum Leben zu wenig und zum Sterben zu viel. Zum Glück war das Wetter gut und Hermine konnte Alexis im Park stillen.

Aber langsam wurde es dunkel und sie brauchten einen Ort zum Übernachten. Hermine beobachtete die Fenster der Häuser. Eins blieb dunkel. Sie stand auf und ging langsam auf dem Fußweg hin und her. Es schien eine normale Wohngegend zu seien. Nicht zu vornehm, keine Securityschilder an den Türen.

Sie sah sich vorsichtig um. Es musste sein und Hermine konnte nur hoffen, dass man das bisschen Magie zum Öffnen des Hauses im Ministerium als Fehler abtun würde.

Sie murmelte ein paar Zaubersprüche, als sie die Treppe hochging und die Tür öffnete sich. Schnell ging sie mit dem Baby hinein.

Ein paar Sekunden brauchte sie, um sich an die Dunkelheit im Haus zu gewöhnen. Vorsicht war geboten. Ein Schutzzauber für das ganze Haus war zu riskant, aber ein wenig Licht musste sein.

„Lumos", flüsterte sie. Ein kleiner Lichtstrahl. Perfekt.

Schnell hatte sie einen Platz zum Schlafen gefunden und in der Küche gab es genug zu essen.

Morgen würde sie nachdenken und sich auf dem Weg zu Severus machen. Ihr Baby sollte seinen Vater kennenlernen und sie endlich wieder seine Umarmung spüren.

X

x

x

Severus Snape hatte keine Zeit verschwendet. Er war in seine Gemächer gelaufen und hatte sich umgezogen. Nun sah er aus wie ein normaler Muggel.

Sein Kamin war mit dem Ministerium verbunden und so überlegte er, ob es nicht besser war die Autoritäten zu informieren.

Nein. Aber er brauchte jemanden, der sich in der Welt der Muggel auskannte.

Verdammt. Potter war nicht so schnell verfügbar und der einzige andere Mensch, den er kannte, war Lilys Schwester Petunia. Sollte er sie wirklich um Hilfe bitten? Es blieb ihm wohl keine andere Wahl.

X

x

x

Sekunden später stand er in der Straße in der Harry Potter aufgewachsen war und klopfte an die Tür der Dursleys.

„Ich gehe schon", hörte er Petunia rufen und die Tür öffnete sich.

„Severus Snape", stotterte Lilys Schwester.

„Wer ist da?"

„Niemand."

Petunia trat vor die Haustür.

„Was willst du ?"

Sie sahen sich schweigend an.

„Ich brauche Deine Hilfe. Meine Frau – ich muss sie finden."

„Warum sollte ich dir helfen? Und seit wann bist du verheiratet?"

„Bitte Petunia. Du schuldest mir einen Gefallen. Ich erkläre dir alles."

Er hasste es Petunia Dursley um einen Gefallen zu bitten, aber seine Zauberei würde ihm nicht weiterhelfen. Er brauchte einen Muggel und zwar sofort.

Erleichtert registrierte er wie Petunia nickte.

„Moment."

Er wußte nicht was sie ihrem Mann gesagt hatte, aber ein paar Minuten später hatte sie einen Mantel an und hielt die Autoschlüssel in der Hand.

„Wohin soll ich dich fahren?"

x

x

x

30 Minuten später standen sie vor dem Krankenhaus. Severus hatte alles nötige erzählt, ohne zuviel zu verraten. Nun kam es darauf an alles richtig zu machen.

Die Tür des Krankenhauses öffnete sich automatisch.

In einem Glaskasten saß ein älterer Mann, der sie fragend ansah.

„Guten Tag. Ich möchte meine Nichte besuchen. Sie hat ein Baby bekommen."

„Die Besuchszeiten sind vorbei."

„Ja, aber wir waren im Ausland und haben gerade davon erfahren. Hermine ist ganz allein und hat niemanden. Ich bin sicher, dass sie ihre Familie braucht."

Severus hatte den Mann genau beobachtet. Als der Name Hermine fiel, war etwas in dessen Gesicht vorgegangen. Er kannte sie.

Traurig schaute der Pförtner das Paar an.

„Oh, Miss Hermine. So ein liebes Mädchen. Sie hat eine Tochter bekommen."

Eine Tochter, er hatte eine Tochter.

Petunia merkte, dass Severus kurz davor war, seine Geduld zu verlieren. Aber damit würde er alles verderben.

„Oh, wie schön. Sie hat sich immer eine Tochter gewünscht. Nicht wahr, Darling."

Sie stieß Severus an, der nur nicken konnte.

Eine Tochter.

„Können wir sie sehen? Nur kurz?"

Der Mann stand auf und verlies seinen Glaskasten. Die Arme, sie hatte so lange auf ihre Familie gewartet. Und nun?

„Ich dürfte eigentlich nicht mit Ihnen darüber reden, aber die Verwaltung hat sie herausgeworfen. Sie hatte kein Geld und Sie wissen ja, wie das heute ist."

Das Paar stand sprachlos vor ihn. Das Krankenhaus hatte eine mittellose, junge Frau mit einem Baby vor die Tür gesetzt. Glücklicherweise stand Severus noch immer unter Schock, sonst hätte er alle hier verhext.

Petunia fing sich als Erste.

„Aber wo kann sie denn sein? Wir haben keine Verwandte in London."

Der Mann schaute sie traurig an.

„Eine der Schwestern hat sie im Park gesehen. Aber das ist schon eine Weile her."

Langsam erwachte Severus aus seiner Starre. Man hatte seine Hermine und seine Tochter auf die Straße gesetzt. Er wollte gerade zum einer Schimpftirade ansetzen, da bedankte sich Petunia schnell und zog ihn auf die Straße.

„Keine Zauberei, Severus", sagte sie drohend.

„Aber..."

„Komm. Wir gehen."

„Ich muss sie finden. Sie sind ganz allein da draußen."

x

x

x


	17. Chapter 18

Ich muss mich bei den Lesern der Geschichte auf entschuldigen, weil sie so lange auf die Geschichte warten mussten, und nun ändere ich auch noch etwas. Sorry !

Ich hoffe, dass Ihr mich nicht zu sehr verdammt, aber ich musste die Fehler im Ablauf ändern.

Die alten Kapitel sind überarbeitet worden, der Inhalt und Handlung sind nicht verändert. Es geht „nur" um Details. Aber ich hoffe, dass die Geschichte im Ganzen besser geworden ist.

* * *

x

x

Hermine Granger stand gelangweilt neben ihrer Mutter und sah aus dem Fenster. Sie arbeitete als Assistentin in der Praxis ihrer Eltern und jeder der sie dabei beobachtete, fragte sich wielange das gut gehen würde.

Die Arbeit bei den Eltern nicht das was sie sich von ihrem Leben erwartete. Sie war früher immer gut in der Schule gewesen, hatte in jeder freien Minute gelesen, sich für Geschichte interessiert.

Vor ungefähr 7 Jahren verkündeten ihre Eltern stolz, dass Hermine auf ein besonderes Internat aufgenommen war und seitdem sah man das Mädchen nur noch selten zu Hause. Dann war sie plötzlich wieder da. Freunde und Nachbarn fanden sie sehr verändert, fragten sich was passiert sein könnte.

Um das Gerede einzugrenzen, verbreitete die Angestellten der Praxis eine Geschichte über einen Nervenzusammenbruch, was dazu führte, dass keiner die Grangers oder Hermine direkt ansprach. Solange die Tochter nicht auffällig war, tat man so als wäre nichts passiert.

Hermine ahnte von all dem nichts. Sie wusste, dass sie krank gewesen war und dass der Grund für ihren Gemütszustand war.

„Hermine."

Ihre Mutter riss sie aus den Gedanken.

„Bitte mach einen neuen Termin für Mister Prewett aus."

Sie sah den rothaarigen Mann freundlich an und wunderte sich doch sehr wie glücklich dieser nach einer schmerzhaften Zahnbehandlung aussah.

Strahlend nickte er.

„Natürlich. Gern. Ich komme wieder."

Innerlich schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. Es gab schon komische Menschen.

„Hier entlang Mister Prewett."

Bevor sie an der Theke der Zahnarztpraxis angekommen waren, lief ein weinender kleiner Junge auf die beiden zu.

„Hermine, ich will nicht mehr zum Doktor."

Sie beugte sich zu ihm herunter.

„Tommy, Du brauchst Du keine Angst haben."

Sie nahm ihn in die Arme und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein.

Inzwischen war auch Hermines Vater da, aus dessen Behandlungsraum der Junge geflohen war.

Traurig beobachtete er die kleine Szene. Seine Tochter konnte so gut mit Kindern umgehen.

Auch seine Frau beobachtete die beiden.

Sie musste heute Abend noch einmal mit ihrem Mann über Hermines Zukunft reden.

Als der kleine Junge sich beruhigt hatte, nahm ihn Hermine an die Hand und beide gingen zurück in das Behandlungszimmer. Sie hatte versprochen, Thomas nicht allein zu lassen und das Versprechen würde sie halten.

Das ein Patient auf seinen Termin wartete, war längst vergessen.

So fand sich Arthur Weasley, der hier als Arthur Prewett auftrat, allein an der Theke wieder und schaute sich um.

Ohne zu zögern, berührte er den Portschlüssel und verschwand.

X

x

x

Arthur Weasley hielt ein Glas heißen Tee's in der Hand und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Albus, sie hat sich wirklich sehr verändert."

Der alte Schulleiter von Hogwarts nickt zustimmend.

„Das wundert mich nicht. Wir wissen, dass wirklich große Hexen innerlich den Konflikt spüren. Sie wissen, dass sie nicht dazu gehören, haben aber keine Ahnung warum."

Bedauernd schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Schade, schade."

Arthur Weasley nahm einen Schluck Tee und verzog das Gesicht.

„Albus, Du hast wieder Rum hineingetan. Wenn das Molly wüsste."

Dabei genoss er diesem besonderen Geschmack genauso wie die Gegenwart Dumbledores. Aber im Moment gab es wichtigeres als Tee mit Rum.

„Ich glaube, sie weiß wirklich nichts mehr von unserer Welt. Das macht die ganze Sache fast unmöglich."

Er hob die Hand und wehrte den Einspruch von Dumbledore ab.

„Du musst mir nicht sagen wie wichtig Hermine Granger ist."

Die beiden Männer lehnten sich in ihren Sesseln zurück.

„Er zähl mir noch einmal was Du erlebt hast", bat der alte Zauberer.

X

x

x

Ein ernsthaftes Gespräch fand auch im Haus Granger statt, allerdings in weniger gemütlicher Atmosphäre.

Hermine war ausgegangen und so waren ihre Eltern ungestört.

Sie waren sich einig, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte.

„Wir hätten damals doch nicht alles auf sich beruhen lassen."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Nun können wir nichts mehr ändern."

„Wir sollten nach der Schule suchen."

Nun war es an Hermines Vater ein Geständnis zu machen.

„Das habe ich längst getan. Nichts. Ich habe sie nicht mehr finden können."

Hermines Mutter schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Aber sie ist dort 6 Jahre lang gewesen. Ob der Krieg alles zerstört hat? Vielleicht hat sie im Kampf ihr Gedächtnis verloren?"

Schweigend saßen die beiden vor ihrem Kamin.

Gab es denn nichts, was sie für ihre Tochter tun konnten?

X

x

x

Hermine bestellte ihr drittes Bier, obwohl sie genau wusste dass es sie melancholisch machen würde. Zwei Bier waren akzeptabel, mehr eine Katastrophe.

Sie sah Dinge, merkwürdige Sachen, die sie nicht erklären konnte.

Ohne es zu wollen, geschah etwas mit ihr. Sie wusste, auch heute würde es wieder passieren. Sie sehnte ihn herbei, den Sprung in eine andere Welt. Eine Welt, in die sie gehörte.

X

x

x

_Hermine schaute sich überrascht um._

_Sie saß an einem altmodischen runden Tisch, in einer Umgebung, die ihr vertraut schien. Vorsichtig sah sie sich um, konnte den Ort aber nicht einordnen._

_Allerdings wurde ihr Gedankengang von der immer lauter werdenden Diskussion unterbrochen._

„_Genug", sagte plötzlich einer der Anwesenden. Hermine kannte ihn von ihren früheren „Ausflügen"._

„_Wir dürfen uns nicht verzetteln, denn es geht um die Rettung unserer Welt."_

_Die Männer und Frauen sahen beschämt nach unten. Wie konnten sie sich nur so vergessen._

_Stille machte sich breit und Hermine hatte wieder Zeit, die Gesichter der Anwesenden zu mustern._

_Plötzlich stutzte sie. Dieses Gesicht kannte sie doch? Die roten Haare hatte sie erst vor kurzem gesehen._

_Mein Gott, das war doch ein Patient ihrer Eltern. Prewett?_

_Wie kam dieser Mann hierher?_

_Mit einem Mal wurde alles unscharf und sie lag in den Armen des Mannes, dessen Stimme sie schon einmal gehört hatte. Seine dunklen Augen sahen sie an und..._

Plötzlich wachte sie wieder auf. Ihr Kopf war auf die Theke gefallen und die Leute um sie herum lachten.

Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern und ihr fiel der rothaarige Mann ein, den sie heute getroffen hatte.

Hatte sie nur Traum und Wirklichkeit vermischt oder konnte ihr der Mann helfen?

X

x

x

Als Hermine nach Hause kam, hörte sie ihre Eltern laut diskutieren. Wahrscheinlich ging es wieder um sie.

Ihre Eltern stritten sich wirklich nicht oft, aber wenn, dann war sie das Thema.

Sie seufzte. Es tat ihr so leid.

Vielleicht sollte sie ihr Elternhaus verlassen, Verantwortung übernehmen und auf eigenen Füßen stehen.

Eigentlich wollte sie wirklich nicht zu hören, aber dann fielen Worte, die sie stutzen lies.

„Wir sollten Hermine vielleicht die Wahrheit sagen."

Welche Wahrheit, fragte sich Hermine und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Sie sah ihre Eltern an.

„Von welcher Wahrheit sprecht Ihr?"

Ihr Vater sah sie ernst an.

„Bitte setz Dich. Wir denken, dass es Zeit ist über Deine Zukunft zu reden. Und Deine Vergangenheit."

„Oh, ich bin ganz Ohr. Besonders wenn Ihr mir etwas verschwiegen habt."

Jane Granger holte tief Luft und begann.

„Vor einigen Jahren ist ein Mann bei uns aufgetaucht und hat angeboten Dich auf ein Internat aufzunehmen. Er redete etwas von Magie und Zauberei und anfangs waren wir der Meinung, dass das Unsinn ist."

Magie und Zauberei, dachte Hermine. Das klang so vertraut.

„Wir wollten Dich nicht weglassen, schon gar nicht auf ein Internat nach Schottland."

Ihr Vater sah sie traurig an.

„Aber dann hat der Schulleiter uns überzeugt, dass Du dort gut aufgehoben warst."

„Mom, Dad. Ich war nie auf einem Internat."

„Doch, mein Schatz. Du kannst Dich nur nicht mehr erinnern."

„Aber das kann nicht sein. Wie habe ich so etwas vergessen können. Und außerdem, ich habe doch hier meine Schule beendet. Wie sollte das gehen? Die Behörden hätten Fragen gestellt, Erklärungen verlangt."

Hermine kamen die Tränen.

Sie fand das Gespräch so surreal, aber es machte aber auch Sinn.

Sie hatte erwartet, dass ihre Eltern protestieren würden, aber nichts geschah. Stattdessen blickten sie Hermine nur traurig an.

„Als Du plötzlich wieder da warst und Dich an nichts erinnern konntest, haben wir Dich schützen wollen. Du warst so krank und wir hatten Angst um Dich."

„Sagt Ihr mich jetzt die Wahrheit?"

Die Grangers nickten.

„Ich wollte Euch nicht beunruhigen, aber wie ich habe so komische Träume, aber vielleicht auch nicht."

„Vielleicht kommen Deine Erinnerungen zurück", warf ihre Mutter vorsichtig ein.

„Ja, vielleicht. Und Ihr habt dieses Hogwarts wirklich nicht finden können?"

„Wir haben Dir nie den Namen der Schule gesagt."

Bill Granger sah sie erstaunt an. Schnell lief er die Treppe nach oben und kam nach ein paar Minuten mit einem vergilbten Pergament-ähnlichen Briefbogen zurück.

„Wir sollten ihn eigentlich vernichten, aber Deine Mutter meinte, dass es Du es später vielleicht Deiner Familie zeigen willst", sagte er und reichte ihn Hermine hinüber.

Sie griff vorsichtig danach, als hätte sie Angst, dass das Dokument vor ihren Augen verschwand. Lächerlich, so etwas passierte doch nur in James Bond Filmen oder im Märchen.

Wenn sie gewusst hätte, wie nah sie an der Wahrheit lag.

Langsam las sie den Text durch, den ihre Eltern inzwischen in- und auswendig kannten.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,_

_wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir lassen Sie uns Ihre Antwort schnell zukommen. Unsere Wahrsager sehen eine große Zukunft voraus und es wäre uns eine Ehre Ihnen beim Start in die Magische Welt zu helfen."_

_Ihr Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts_

„Wow."

Mehr brachte Hermine nicht heraus.

Ihre Eltern waren aufgestanden und nahmen sie in den Arm. Es war so gut sich endlich alles von der Seele zu reden.

Als sich die drei von einander lösten, atme Hermine tief durch. Endlich hatte sie ein Ziel vor Augen. Sie würde sich auf die Suche nach Hogwarts und diesem Professor Dumbledore machen. Sie hatte zwei Namen, das war doch ein guter Anfang.

X

x

x

Hermines Eltern waren froh, dass ihre Tochter die Nachrichten so gut aufgenommen hatte und noch mehr freuten sie sich über den Enthusiasmus, den sie zeigte. Sie hatte eine neue Aufgabe gefunden: die Suche nach Hogwarts, Dumbledore und ihrer Vergangenheit.


	18. Chapter 19

Kurz zur Erklärung: 

Hermine konnte aus der Gefangenschaft fliehen, sie bekam ihr Kind.

Mit Hilfe von Petunia Dursley hat sich Snape auf die Suche nach ihr gemacht und eine Spur in London gefunden.

Was danach geschah, liegt noch im Dunkeln, denn Hermine lebt im Moment ohne Erinnerung an ihre Zeit auf Hogwarts bei ihren Eltern.

Severus allerdings glaubt das nicht.

Soweit der Stand der Geschichte. Mit diesem kurzen Kapitel sind wir genau auf diesem Stand.

Und ja, ich habe einen Plan und weiß wie die Geschichte weitergeht.

X

x

x

Bereits am nächsten Tag saß Hermine an ihren Schreibtisch und schrieb alle Informationen aufgeschrieben, die sie hatte:

- eine Schule namens Hogwarts

- Schottland

- Schulleiter Dumbledore

- Magie, Zauberei, Hexerei

- Wahrsager

der Patient Prewett

ein dunkelhaariger Mann

X

x

x

Ein paar Stunden später stapelten sich Berge von Ausdrucken auf ihrem Schreibtisch, die zum Teil interessante Informationen enthielten, zum anderen Teil einfach kurios waren.

Da ging es um Hexen, fliegende Besen, dunkle Wolken, die nicht zu erklären waren und andere Dinge.

Der Name Hogwarts wurde nirgends erwähnt und ein Dumbledore tauchte nur in einem alten Artikel auf. Der war allerdings so alt, dass es sich nicht um den besagten Schulleiter handeln konnte. Trotzdem beschloss Hermine diese Spur zu verfolgen, wenn sie alle anderen Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft hatte.

X

x

x

Albus Dumbledore saß über alten Sternkarten. Irgendetwas würde passieren, er sah die Zeichen ganz deutlich.

Niemals hatte er gedacht, dass er erneut in eine ernste Situation kommen würde. Bereits zweimal war es an ihm gewesen dafür zu sorgen, dass die magische Welt nicht von einem Wahnsinnigen reagiert würde. Er hatte sich und anderen viel abverlangt, aber Harry Potter hatte Voldemort getötet und seitdem war alles wie es sein sollte. Oder fast.

Bevor er sich an sein Fernglas abstellen konnte, klopfte es.

„Herein."

Severus Snape, Tränkemeister und gefürchteter Lehrer auf Hogwarts, trat ein.

„Severus, mein Junge. Was führt Dich zu mir?"

„Albus, träume jede Nacht von ihr."

Der Schulleiter legte seine Hand auf Severus Schulter.

„Das ist doch ganz normal. Du siehst Hermine jeden Tag in Eurer Tochter."

„Ich will sie vergessen, so wie sie uns vergessen hat", erwiderte der Tränkemeister störrisch.

„Ich weiß, wie Du dazu stehst, aber vielleicht tust Du ihr unrecht."

Severus nervte dieser ewige Optimismus und außerdem fragte es sich, ob Dumbledore nun endgültig verrückt geworden war.

Es schien ihm wie gestern als er Hermine und seine Tochter gefunden hatte. Es sollte der glücklichste Tag in seinem Leben sein, aber in vieler Hinsicht war es ein Albtraum geworden.

Nein, er wollte sich nicht daran erinnern, nicht daran denken.

Zum Glück hatte er Alexandra.

Severus bemerkte nicht, wie ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erschien. Wenn er guter Stimmung war, nannte er sie sogar Alexis. Hoffentlich würde niemand diesen Kosenamen hören. Wenn Potter und Weasley den hörten, war er geliefert.

Unterbewusst nahm er Dumbledore's Stimme wahr.

„Du hast mir damals Deine Erinnerungen gezeigt, aber fandest Du Hermines Verhalten nicht merkwürdig?"

„Albus, wir sind das doch schon so oft durchgegangen. Natürlich war das Ganze bizarr. Aber wir haben Flüche, Zaubersprüche und eine Fremdsteuerung ausgeschlossen."

Der alte Zauberer nickte traurig.

„Ich weiß. Aber niemand kann sich vorstellen, dass Hermine so einfach ihr Kind verlässt. Ron und Harry haben mir bestätigt, dass sie immer sehr pflichtbewusst und loyal war. Und ausgerechnet ihrem Baby gegenüber, war sie so gefühllos."

Albus Dumbledore stocherte nicht gern in offenen Wunden und Hermines Verschwinden war eine offene Wunde für alle, aber es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig.

„Aber Du weißt, dass es Mütter gibt, die ihre Kinder ablehnen. Vielleicht gehört Hermine zu ihnen?"

Selbst in seinen Ohren klang, das falsch, aber es war für ihn die einzig akzeptable Erklärung.

Aber warum hat sie den Kontakt zur magischen Welt ganz abgebrochen, fragte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Zu viele Fragen, zu viele Fragen.

Er konnte sich nicht weiter damit beschäftigen. Hermine hatte damals nur gemacht, was alle zuvor taten: Sie hatten ihn im Stich gelassen. Daran gab es für ihn keinen Zweifel.

Was zählte war seine Tochter. Als er sie gefunden hatte, war sie nur ein paar Tage alt und brauchte ihn. Er blendete Hermine vollkommen aus.

„Severus, wir haben Arthur Weasley zu den Grangers geschickt."

„Was? Ohne mich zu fragen? Es geht schließlich um meine Familie."

„Es geht um ein Mitglied der magischen Welt. Willst du nicht wissen, wie es Ihr geht?"

Severus starrte Albus wütend an.

„Nein."

„Schade, denn wir werden sie zurückholen und es wäre einfacher, wenn Du uns hilfst."

x

x

x


	19. Chapter 20

Das Gespräch mit Albus hatte Severus aufgewühlt.

Wollte er wirklich, dass sein Leben noch einmal auf den Kopf gestellt wurde? Die Letzte große Veränderung lebte mit ihm zusammen auf Hogwarts.

Alexandra.

Als er vor ein paar Monate mit ihr auf Hogwarts auftauchte, hatte Molly Weasley sofort die Initiative übernommen. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, würde die Kleine bei ihnen leben bis Hermine aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen würde. Kindererziehung war schließlich Frauensache.

Es hatte allerdings nur ein Blick in sein Gesicht genügt um sie verstummen zu lassen. Das Baby lag schlafend in seinen Armen und jeder sah, dass er sie nicht wieder hergeben würde.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür zum Kinderzimmer. Alexandra lag in einem weißen Himmelbett und schaute neugierig auf das Mobile. Sie war jetzt fast 6 Monate alt und er musste sich langsam nach einem größeren Bett umschauen.

In den ersten Tagen hatte Alexis bei ihm geschlafen, dann war er nach Spinners Ende appariert und hatte auf dem verstaubten Boden nach alten Erbstücken geschaut, die von seinen Großeltern stammten. Seine Mutter hatte sich damals für neue Muggel-Möbel entschieden und die Geschenke ihrer Eltern nicht beachtet. Severus konnte sich aber noch sehr gut an die Holzmöbel erinnern und lies alles nach Hogwarts transportieren.

Anfangs erschienen ihm die Dinge zu schön für die Kerker, aber warum sollte seine Tochter nicht mit solchen Dingen ins Leben starten.

So ignorierte er die überraschten Blicke der Hauselfen, die den Auftrag hatten, alles auszupacken.

Er selbst verbrachte Stunden damit eine Auswahl zu treffen und einen Kompromiss zu finden zwischen dem, was Hermine gefallen könnte und womit er leben konnte.

Damals hatte er noch gedacht, dass Hermine bald gesund werden würde.

X

x

x

Rückblick

Severus und Petunia waren die Umgebung des Krankenhauses abgefahren, nachdem sie Hermine nicht im Park gefunden hatten.

Auch die Straßen rund um die Klinik waren leer und Petunia weigerte sich ein an denselben Häusern vorbei fahren.

„Wir erregen Aufmerksamkeit bei den Leuten. Ich bin sicher, dass sie hinter den Gardinen stehen."

Nur ungern gab er ihr Recht.

„Ich weiß. Danke für Deine Hilfe."

„Was willst du jetzt machen?"

„Ich suche nach einer magischen Aura in dieser Gegend. Vielleicht habe ich Glück."

Petunia hielt an und Severus stieg aus dem Auto.

„Vielen Dank für Deine Hilfe."

Lilys Schwester nickte leicht.

„Ich hoffe, dass Du sie findest."

x

x

x

Hermine war müde. Sie hatte etwas gegessen und Alexandra gestillt, sodass diese nun zufrieden war und schlief. Auch sie war tot müde, traute sich aber nicht sich hinzulegen.

Aber schließlich übermannte sie der Schlaf.

_**Hermines Traum**_

„_Severus."_

_Sie stand auf und ging zu ihm hinüber. Sie konnte sich vorstellen was ihn bewegte, denn sie fühlte es auch. Es war eine merkwürdige Stimmung und zwischen ihnen knisterte es gewaltig._

_Aber sollte sie dem wirklich nachgeben?_

_Bevor sie den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, fühlte sie Severus Mund auf ihrem._

_Seine Hände wanderten an ihrem Körper entlang. Schließlich blieben sie auf Hermines Rücken liegen und er begann die Schnüre des Korsetts zu lösen._

_Ob sie wusste, wie sehr er das genoss? Es erregte ihm ungemein._

_Hermine gab sich den Gefühlen, die seine Berührungen in ihr auslösten, hin._

_Allerdings nahm er sie viel zu viel Zeit. Ihretwegen konnte es schneller gehen._

_Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und aus dem Sofa wurde ein großes Bett. _

„_Sind Sie sicher, Miss Granger? Mit mir spielt man nicht."_

„_Und ich bin kein Spielzeug."_

_Plötzlich hörte sie ein Lachen._

_Aus dem Schatten trat ein blonder Mann._

„_Severus, mein Freund. Ist heute der große Tag?"_

_Er setzte sich zu den beiden aufs Bett und schaute Hermine an._

„_Habe ich dir nicht ein hübsches Geschenk gemacht? Ich hoffe Du lässt mich später auch mit ihr spielen. Oder mit Euch beiden?"_

Erschrocken wachte Hermine auf. Draußen wurde es langsam hell.

Sie war erstaunt, dass Alexis sie nicht geweckt hatte, aber vielleicht war diese nach dem gestrigen Abenteuer genauso erschöpft wie sie.

Nach einer Weile erinnerte sie sich an ihren Traum. Er war so real gewesen.

Sie wünschte, Severus wäre hier und könnte ihr das erklären.

Severus – wann würde sie ihn endlich wiedersehen?

„Na, mein Schatz, jetzt bekommst Du endlich etwas zu trinken."

Sie knöpfte ihre Bluse auf und legte das Baby so an die Brust, wie es ihr die Schwester gezeigt hatte. Alexis fand ihre Nahrungsquelle sofort und begann zu nuckeln. Plötzlich räusperte sich jemand.

„Ist das Severus Tochter?"

Sie schaute erschrocken hoch.

„Was … was machen Sie hier?"

Lucius Malfoy lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

„Nun, ja. Wir haben Sie erwartet und Severus bat mich Sie zu ihm zu bringen."

X

x

x

Severus Snape verschmolz mit der Dunkelheit der Nacht. Er lief durch die Straßen und suchte nach der kleinsten Spur von Magie. Nichts.

Als es heller wurde, apparierte er sich zurück nach Hogwarts.

X

x

x

Albus hatte zu einem kleinen Meeting eingeladen. Man wollte die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht besprechen und eine neue Strategie entwickeln.

Ein völlig übermüdeter Tränkemeister schilderte leise, was er in den letzten Stunden erfahren hatte. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf.

„Gratuliere Severus. Du bist Vater geworden."

Arthur Weasley lief zu ihm hin und schüttelte ihm die Hand. Die anderen sahen beschämt zu Boden. Daran hatte wirklich keiner gedacht.

Severus hob abwehrend die Hand.

„Woher weißt Du das? Ich habe den anderen davon erst vor ein paar Minuten erzählt."

„Deshalb bin ich auch zu spät gekommen. Lucius Malfoy hat den Minister kontaktiert. Er hat Hermine und das Baby gefunden."

Severus sprang auf.

„Das … das kann nicht sein. Wo sind sie?"

„In ."

Dumbledore war der Erste, der sich gefangen hatte.

„Wir gehen sofort zu ihr."

x

x

x

Zwei Stunden später diskutierten Dumbledore and Snape, wie man sie despektierlich anredete, hätten kein Recht die Patientin Granger und ihr Baby zu sehen.

Severus Argument, dass es seine Frau und sein Baby seien, wurde abgetan. Wo denn die Heirat vermerkt wäre? Dem Ministerium lägen jedenfalls keine Unterlagen vor. Und solange Miss Granger nicht erwacht sei, könne man sie nicht fragen.

Was das Baby anging, es gab kein Vermerk einer Geburt, also war das Kind ein Muggel. Vielleicht hätte Miss Granger es entführt?

An diesem Punkt der Diskussion schaltete Severus ab. Von dem Ministerium bekam er bestimmt keine Hilfe, wahrscheinlich würde man ihnen so viele Steine wie möglich in den Weg legen. Nein, es hatte keinen Zweck.

Was ihm Sorgen machte, war Hermine. Wieso war sie bewusstlos? Was hatte Malfoy mit ihr getan? Überhaupt, warum hatte Malfoy sie gefunden und er nicht?

Albus hatte ihm versprochen, alles in seiner Macht stehende zu unternehmen, seine kleine Familie nach Hogwarts zu bringen.

Er selbst konnte einfach nicht mehr klar denken, da hatte Albus vollkommen recht.

Ein wenig Schlaf würde ihm bestimmt helfen und dann sollte sich das Ministerium vor ihm in acht nehmen.

X

x

x


	20. Chapter 21

Zu sagen, dass Albus Dumbledore die Welt nicht mehr verstand, war sicher übertrieben. Aber so hatte er sich die Zeit nach Voldemort sicher nicht vorgestellt.

Der Minister hatte alle Anhänger des Dunklen Lords verhaften und ins Gefängnis werfen lassen. So weit, so gut.

Aber statt sich mit dem Orden zu verständigen, wurden dessen Kämpfer nicht in den neuen Strukturen berücksichtigt. Das Ministerium war nun in der Hand von „Bürokraten und Beamten" wie es Minerva sagte.

Leider waren diese geblendet und beeindruckt von der Reichen und Mächtigen der Zauberwelt, und dazu gehörten auch Zauberer wie Lucius Malfoy.

Der saß nun ganz entspannt vor Albus Dumbledore und erzählte wie er Hermine und das Baby gefunden hatte. Oder besser gesagt, seine Version der Ereignisse.

„Sie wissen sicher, dass ich die Erlaubnis habe, nach Magie in London zu suchen. Ganz zufällig hat einer meiner Leute in einige Aktivitäten entdeckt und mich sofort informiert. Da ich mir der Wichtigkeit dieser Entdeckung bewusst war, habe ich mich natürlich sofort selbst darum gekümmert."

„Natürlich", grummelte Dumbledore.

Sowohl der Minister als auch Malfoy ignorierten den alten Zauberer einfach.

„Und so haben Sie Miss Granger gefunden, Mister Malfoy. Wir haben Ihnen dann auch sofort Leute vom Ministerium geschickt und einen Heiler. Ich hoffe, dass Ihnen das genügt, Dumbledore."

„Keinesfalls. Ich frage mich, warum man mich nicht informiert hat. Miss Granger war meine Schülerin. Sie stand unter meiner Obhut."

Malfoy lächelte süffisant.

„Einer Ihrer Lehrer hat Sie geschwängert."

„Vor ein paar Stunden haben Sie genau das bestritten."

Der Minister hob beschwichtigend seine Hände.

„Bitte meine Herren. Wir wollen uns doch nicht aufregen."

„Ich schlage vor, dass Sie mich zu Miss Granger lassen."

Der Minister und Lucius Malfoy sahen sich an. Dann nickte dieser zustimmend.

„Ich bezweifle, dass Sie etwas tun können, aber vielleicht glauben Sie uns dann."

Die drei Männer standen auf und machten sich auf den Weg nach .

X

x

x

Eine Schwester führte sie in einen abgelegenen Flügel des Krankenhauses, der zusätzlich von einem Schutzzauber abgeschirmt wurde. Es dauerte einige Zeit, als sie dann endlich vor dem Zimmer standen, kam ein alter Heiler heraus.

Er stellte sich als Heiler Frederick Malfoy vor.

„Malfoy?"

„Oh, Frederick ist ein entfernter Verwandter von mir. Sicher wissen Sie, dass ich regelmäßig für das Hospital spende. Da hat man mir einen kleinen Gefallen getan und Frederick eingestellt."

„Ich verstehe. Darf ich jetzt meine Schülerin sehen."

„Äh, vielleicht dürfte ich vorher ein paar Sachen erklären."

Aber Dumbledore beachtete ihn überhaupt nicht, sondern schob den Heiler einfach zur Seite und ging ins Zimmer.

Was er dort sah, machte ihn für den Moment sprachlos.

Hermine Granger saß putzmunter im Bett und ihre Besucher freundlich an.

„Endlich. Ich langweile mich schon."

„Miss Granger. Ich bin froh, dass es Ihnen gut geht."

„Sehr gut, danke. Kennen wir uns?"

Jetzt war es an Dumbledore zu verstummen.

„Das wollte ich Ihnen sagen. Miss Granger hat ihr Gedächtnis verloren."

x

x

x

Das anschließende Gespräch bewies leider seine Aussage. Am Ende bestand Albus Dumbledore darauf, dass die Heilerin seiner Schule Hermine nochmals untersuchen sollte.

Was mit dem Baby war, blieb im Dunkel. Auch hier spielte das Ministerium offensichtlich auf Zeit.

Wutentbrannt machte sich der Schulleiter zurück auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Dort angekommen stürmte er in die Kerker und hämmerte gegen die Türen von Severus Gemächern.

„Severus, mach auf."

Völlig desorientiert lief dieser durch die Zimmer und öffnete den Schulleiter die Tür.

„Wir müssen etwas unternehmen."

x

x

x

Hermine Granger langweilte sich.

Was war das nur für ein komisches Krankenhaus? Alles war so altertümlich und dann noch diese Besucher.

Sie wünschte, sie hätte ein paar Modemagazine.

Sie lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Was hatten die Männer gesagt, sie hätte ihr Gedächtnis verloren?

So ein Unsinn.

Sie dachte an ihre Eltern, die Ferien mit ihnen, ihre Freunde. Sie hatte doch Freunde, jeder hatte welche, oder?

Genau, es waren zwei Jungs. Na bitte. Von wegen keine Erinnerungen. Das würde schon werden.

Mehr Sorgen machten ihr die Fragen zu einem Baby. Hoffentlich hatte sie nichts damit zu tun. Vorstellen konnte sich Hermine das zwar nicht, aber man wußte nie. Vielleicht hatte sie die Jungs zu etwas überredet?

Fragen über Fragen.

X

x

x

Severus hatte sich so schnell es ging angezogen und saß nun mit Poppy und Albus im Wartesaal von . Die beiden Männer schäumten und Poppy hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, sie „fest zuhalten".

„Ich bin sicher, alles wird sich aufklären, Albus. Und Du Severus, setz Dich hin. Dadurch geht es nicht schneller."

Severus sah sie wütend an.

„Ich will jetzt endlich wissen wie es meiner Familie geht. Kannst Du das nicht verstehen?"

„Natürlich. Weißt Du was? Wir gehen einfach auf die Säuglingsstation. Ich kenne da jemanden und vielleicht können wir einen Blick auf Deine Tochter werfen."

Sie packte Severus am Arm und zog ihn mit sich.

Kaum waren die beiden verschwunden, da öffnete sich Hermines Tür und Dumbledore wurde hereingebeten.

„Mister Dumbledore, schön, dass Sie mich wieder besuchen. Ich weiß gar nicht wo meine Eltern bleiben."

„Wie geht es Ihnen heute? Können Sie sich wieder an mich erinnern?"

„Mit geht es gut. Ich bin nicht krank und dieses Gerede über meine Gedächtnis ist doch Quatsch."

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich verlange, dass man mich entlässt."

x

x

x

Poppy und Severus hatten es wirklich geschafft auf die Säuglingsstation zu gelangen. Hier lagen die Baby's nicht hinter einem großen Fenster, statt dessen waren die Bettchen in einem großen Saal aufgereiht.

Rechts die Jungen, links die Mädchen.

Severus ging sofort zu der Seite mit den Mädchen und sah auf die Schilder, die über den Betten hingen. Auf denen stand der Familienname und nach ein paar Sekunden hatte er gefunden wonach er gesucht hatte.

Granger, Alexandra.

Seine Tochter hies Alexandra, ein schöner Name. Aber, Hermine hatte doch angeblich das Gedächtnis verloren. Wieso wusste man dann, dass das Baby Alexandra hies?

Ein weiterer Beweis, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte, aber der Gedanke verschwand erst einmal in den Hintergrund, als er seine Tochter zum ersten Mal sah.

Sie war so klein. Winzig und so niedlich.

Merlin, wie konnte das sein? Aber ihre langen Wimper und die kleine Stupsnase. Es gab wirklich kein anderes Wort dafür, sie war niedlich.

Am liebsten hätte er sie sofort hochgenommen und zu Hermine gebracht. Vielleicht würde sie sich bei ihren Anblick wieder an alles erinnern.

Er wusste nicht, dass diese Gefühle auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen waren und so mischte sich Poppy ein, bevor ein Unglück geschehen konnte.

„Sie ist wirklich niedlich. Gratuliere Severus."

„Danke. Wielange sie wohl hier bleiben muss?"

„Ich denke nicht mehr so lange. Wir können gleich den Minister fragen. Komm."

Severus fiel es schwer sich von seiner Tochter zu trennen, aber die anderen warteten sicher auf sie.

Er nickte nur und folgte Poppy in den Flügel, in dem Hermine lag.

X

x

x

Schon von draußen hörten sie laute Stimmen.

„Warum besucht mich keiner meiner Freunde? Was geht hier vor? Haben Sie mich entführt?"

Severus hörte nur die letzten Worte, aber wie es schien, hatte sie noch immer keine Erinnerung an ihre Welt.

Als Hermine ihn sah, stöhnte sie auf.

„Noch ein Lehrer. Sie waren doch mein Lehrer?"

„Ja, kannst Du dich an mich erinnern?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, aber hier scheinen nur Lehrer zugelassen zu sein. Kann ich nicht mit meinen Freunden sprechen, bitte."

„Wir alle sind auch Deine Freunde, Hermine", antwortete Dumbledore sanft.

„Besonders Severus."

Meinte er damit, was Hermine dachte?

„Aber er ist mein Lehrer und viel zu alt, um mein Freund zu sein."

Obwohl sie nur aussprach, was Severus schon immer gedacht hatte, war er von ihrer Bemerkung bis ins Mark getroffen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, drehte er sich um und verlies dem Raum.

Er hörte noch ein erstauntes „Was hat er denn", bevor er nach Hogwarts apparierte.

X

x

x


	21. Chapter 22

Es gab Fragen, warum Hermine sich nicht über die Zustände im Krankenhaus wundert.

Ich denke, dass es noch immer Krankenhäuser gibt, in denen die Schwester Trachten tragen. Wie auch in kirchlichen Einrichtungen und alle Besucher von Hermine müssen lange Kittel tragen. Klar Dumbledore sieht trotzdem komisch aus, aber was soll ich machen :)

x

x

x

Hermine sah erstaunt zu wie Professor Snape das Krankenzimmer verlies.

„Was hat er denn?", frage sie die anderen.

„Nun Miss Granger, das war wirklich nicht nett von Ihnen", antwortete Poppy.

Albus nickte.

„Das hat Severus wirklich nicht verdient."

Die beiden blickten sie enttäuscht an und verabschiedeten sich kurz nach Severus und ließen Hermine wieder mit ihren Gedanken allein.

X

x

x

Professor Dumbledore und Poppy saßen eine ganze Weile schweigend vor Hermines Zimmer.

„Ich fürchte, das nimmt kein gutes Ende. Miss Granger hat sich vollkommen verändert."

„Nicht wahr? Hast Du eine andere Aura an ihr festgestellt?"

Poppy schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du meinst wie einen Fluch oder das man ihre Erinnerungen verändert hat? Leider nichts. Es muss eine starke schwarze Magie sein, die gewirkt hat. Anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären."

Albus erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, dass sie ja mit Severus beim Baby war.

„Wie hat Severus auf das Kind reagiert?"

Poppys Gesichtszüge wurden ganz sanft.

„Oh, es war wunderbar. Er wollte sie sofort mitnehmen."

„Gut, gut. Dann hat das Baby zumindest einen Vater."

„Auf jeden Fall."

Albus stand auf.

„Ich gehe zurück nach Hogwarts und du versuchst mit Hermine über das Kind zu reden. Eine andere Idee habe ich nicht."

x

x

x

Lucius Malfoy und der Minister saßen in dessen Büro zusammen. Eine Flasche Whiskey stand vor ihnen, echter irischer Whiskey, wie Malfoy betonte.

Die beiden hatten vor der großen Schlacht eine Art abkommen geschlossen um die Macht zu erhalten und nun zu teilen. Und genau das taten sie seitdem.

„Was haben Sie mit der Kleinen gemacht?", fragte der Minister neugierig.

„Das hat Sie doch bisher nicht interessiert. Wollen Sie das wirklich hören?"

Der Minister nickte.

„Ich habe ein wenig Magie mit Muggelwissenschaft kombiniert. Das Auslöschen der Erinnerungen hätten Snape und Dumbledore sofort bemerkt. Jetzt ist alles ganz tief in ihr vergraben und ich konnte ihr suggerieren, dass Snape nur ein alter, nerviger Lehrer ist."

Er lachte.

„Das ist meine Rache. Sie denkt nun genau so, wie er schon immer über sich selbst gedacht hat. Damit mache ich ihn ganz klein."

x

x

x

Poppy schob den Babywagen durch die langen Gänge von St. Mungo. Das Baby schlief ganz ruhig und sie hoffte, dass es noch eine Weile so bleibt.

„Na, meine Kleine. Wir besuchen jetzt Deine Mama. Sie hat Dich bestimmt schon vermisst."

Inzwischen waren sie vor dem Zimmer angekommen und sie hob das Rosafarbende Bündel heraus.

Mit dem Fuß stieß sie die Tür auf und ging in das Zimmer ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin.

„Schau mal, wen ich da habe. Du hast sie bestimmt vermisst."

Inzwischen war sie an Hermines Bett angekommen und hielt ihr das Baby entgegen.

Hermine schaute neugierig auf das Baby.

Sie sah ja recht niedlich aus, dachte sie. Aber was hatte sie damit zu tun? Richtig, sie sollte ja die Mutter sein.

„Willst Du sie nicht nehmen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warum?"

„Sie ist Deine Tochter. Schau sie Dir doch an."

„Ich bin nie schwanger gewesen. Bitte, Sie glauben doch nicht, dass ich mich nicht erinnern würde. Und überhaupt, wer ist der Vater?"

„Ich bin ihr Vater."

Severus stand in der Tür und sah Hermine direkt in die Augen. Er wollte sich selbst von ihrer Reaktion überzeugen. Lieber ein schreckliches Ende, als eine lange Ungewissheit.

„Sie? Das kann nicht sein."

Nun stand er direkt vor ihr.

„Warum nicht? Du kannst Dich doch nicht erinnern."

Er lachte höhnisch auf.

„Du kannst Dich nicht an Dein Baby erinnern? Daran, dass sie Alexandra heißt? Ich glaube Dir nicht."

Es war ganz still im Raum.

Er ging zu Poppy und nahm ihr das Baby weg und hielt es Hermine entgegen.

„Schau sie dir an. Wie hilflos sie ist. Und wie niedlich. Sie sieht mir nicht ähnlich, also keine Sorge."

Hermine wich immer mehr zurück.

„Nimm sie", herrschte sie Severus an.

Ängstlich griff sie nach dem Baby. Der Mann hatte recht. Es war ein wirklich hübsches Baby. Die kleinen Fäuste waren geballt und die langen Wimpern, einfach perfekt. Wenn sie ein Baby gehabt hätte, dann sollte es so aussehen.

Aber sie fühlte keine innere Verbundenheit, kein Widererkennen. Nichts. Es war einfach ein Baby.

„Sie haben eine perfekte Tochter. Aber ich habe nichts mit ihr zu tun."

Severus und Hermine sahen sich an.

„Nein, du hast nichts mit ihr zu tun."

Vorsichtig nahm er seine Tochter an sich.

„Ich werde Dich nicht mehr belästigen. Sie ist zu klein um sich an dich zu erinnern. Und ich – ich werde dich vergessen. Zufrieden?"

Er drehte sich zu Poppy um.

„Ich werde Alexandra mit nach Hause nehmen. Und wir sollten sie zu ihren Eltern bringen. Hier hat sie nichts mehr zu suchen."

„Bitte Severus. Sei nicht zu hart zu ihr. Sie kann doch nichts dafür."

„Alexandra und ich auch nicht. Sie will sich nicht erinnern. Schickt sie fort."

x

x

x

Die Hauselfen hatten in Severus Abwesenheit mit der Einrichtung des Kinderzimmers begonnen, aber als er so überraschend mit dem Baby auftauchte, brach eine Panik unter ihnen aus.

Eine rief schließlich laut um Hilfe und führte dazu, dass Severus den Rückzug antrat.

„Beeilt Euch. In ein paar Stunden ist hier alles fertig. Ich gehe mit Alexandra ins Ministerium."

Ein leiser Plopp und er war verschwunden. Die Hauselfen atmeten auf. So würde es viel einfacher werden, die Wünsche des Professors zu erfüllen.

X

x

x

Severus gab sich nicht mit den Zauberern am Empfang ab. Das Baby eng an sich gepresst, lief er gerade Wegs zur „**Registrierungsstelle**** für magische Kinder"**. Sobald er als Vater von Alexandra in den Akten stand, konnte ihm niemand seine Tochter streitig machen.


	22. Chapter 23

Severus gab sich nicht mit den Zauberern am Empfang ab. Das Baby eng an sich gepresst, lief er gerade Wegs zur „**Registrierungsstelle**** für magische Kinder"**. Sobald er als Vater von Alexandra in den Akten stand, konnte ihm niemand seine Tochter streitig machen.

Bisher hatte er von dieser Stelle nur am Rande gehört, so wusste er nicht, was ihn erwartete. Er murmelte einen Türöffnungszauber und die alte Holztür öffnete sich knarrend. Das Schild „Registrierungsstelle für magischen Kindern" war mit einen einzelnen Nagel angebracht und wackelte gefährlich.

Ein merkwürdiger Name, dachte Severus, woher wußte man das es magische Kinder waren. Magisch gezeugt meinte man damit sicher nicht. Aber das konnte ihm im Moment egal sein, oder besser – er würde sie zu seinem Vorteil nutzen.

Er lief mit Alexandra im Arm an hohen Regalen mit Pergamentrollen vorbei und erreichte nach fast 50 Metern zwei Schreibtische, an denen Zauberer auf „Kundschaft" warteten. Die beiden waren so in ihr persönliches Gespräch vertieft, dass sich Severus mehrfach räuspern musste um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Als das nicht half, erhob er seine Stimme.

„Meine Tochter und ich haben nicht ewig Zeit, meine Herren."

Wie auf's Stichwort, fing Alexandra an zu wimmern.

Der jüngere Zauberer fing an zu stottern als er seinen ehemaligen Professor erblickte.

„Professor Snape, was machen Sie hier?"

„Das ist doch wohl offensichtlich. Ich will meine Tochter registrieren."

„Oh, natürlich. Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

Zauberer Berger war froh sich so gut gerettet zu haben.

„Danke. Würden Sie bitte endlich anfangen. Sie hören doch, dass das Baby Hunger hat."

Der ältere Zauberer sah sich genötigt einzugreifen.

„Professor Snape. Wann und wo haben Sie geheiratet? Wir müssen diese Angaben eintragen."

„Ich bin nicht verheiratet", knurrte Severus.

„Nun, das ist unüblich, kommt aber vor. Und wer ist die Mutter des Kindes?"

„Hermine Granger."

Beide Beamte sahen ihn überrascht an.

„Aber ist sie nicht Ihre Schülerin?"

„War. Und was hat das mit der Registrierung zu tun?"

„Nun ja, nichts. Aber Miss Granger sollte bei der Registrierung dabei sein."

„Miss Granger liegt im Krankenhaus und ich möchte sie nicht mit dieser Belanglosigkeit belästigen."

„Belanglosigkeit. Mister Snape, Sie verkennen die Bedeutung unseres Amtes."

„Ja, ja, ersparen Sie mir Ausführungen. So wie es hier aussieht, sollten Sie sich über jedes Baby freuen."

x

x

x

Albus Dumbledore war ratlos. Was sollte er nur mit Hermine Granger machen? Konnte er überhaupt etwas machen oder hatte das Ministerium schon Pläne mit ihr?

Seufzend machte er sich wieder auf den Weg ins Ministerium.

x

x

x

Severus harsche Worte hatten die Zauberer dazu gebracht sich langsam zu bewegen. Sie holten mehrere Pergamentrollen hervor und stellten drei verschiedenfarbige Tintenfässer bereit.

Als alles gerichtet schien, richtete man das Augenmerk auf das Kind.  
Alexandras Augen waren wieder zugefallen, aber ihr Schlaf war unruhig. Severus hatte Angst, dass ihr erbeutetes Erwachen lauter sein würde.

„Professor Snape. Sie sind der Vater des Kindes? Bitte antworten Sie deutlich auf die Fragen."

„Ja. Ich bin der Vater des Kindes."

„Nennen Sie mir Ihren und den Namen der Mutter."

Auch das tat Severus mit deutlicher Stimme.

„Wir brauchen eine Bestätigung der Mutter."

„Die Mutter ist nicht hier. Sie müssen sich mit meinem Wort begnügen."

„Nein, das reicht nicht. Gibt es jemanden der Ihre Aussagen bestätigen kann?"

Auf diese Frage hatte er sich vorbereitet.

„Natürlich."

Er wollte die beiden etwas zappeln lassen.

„Können Sie uns den Namen nennen?"

„Ja, das kann ich. Möchten Sie ihn hören?"

„Bitte Professor Snape. Das ist kein Spiel. Nur wenn Ihre Tochter von uns ordnungsgemäß verzeichnet wird, ist sie Mitglied er magischen Gemeinschaft. Und nur dann ist Sie Ihre Tochter."

„Sie ist meine Tochter."

„Nur wenn ihr Name auf dem Pergament steht."

Severus Snape deutete ein leichtes Stöhnen an.

„Pius Thicknesse, Zaubererminister und Lucius Malfoy, Sonderbeauftragter des Ministers."

Wenn Severus nicht so angespannt gewesen wäre, hätte er die Überraschung der beiden Beamten mehr genießen können.

So hielt er innerlich die Luft an und hoffte, dass sein Trick gelingen würde und weitere Nachfragen unnötig machen würde.

„Warum haben Sie das nicht gleich gesagt?"

Die selbstschreibenden Federn bewegten sich gleichzeitig über drei Pergamentrollen.

„Nennen Sie nun den Namen des Kindes, dann sind wir fast fertig."

Severus hatte nicht viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt, aber er wußte, dass seine Tochter ein normales glückliches Leben führen sollte.

Für sie würde er sich ändern und dazu gehörte auch, die Bitterkeit und Enttäuschung soweit es möglich war, aus seinem Herz zu vertreiben.

Er holte tief Luft und nannte den Namen.

„Alexandra Hermine Eileen Tatiana Snape."

„Ein beeindruckender Name."

Der Professor nickte nur, auch aus Sorge, dass seine Stimme nicht so fest wie üblich war.

Der ältere Zauberer betrachtete die fertigen Dokumente und schwang mit weiter Bewegung seinen Zauberstab.

Die Rollen begannen zu glühen, was anscheinend die richtige Reaktion war.

Die zuständigen Zauberer strahlten.

„Sehr schön, sehr schön. Alles scheint in Ordnung zu sein."

„Natürlich."

Der nun amtlich bestätigte Vater griff nach einer Rolle.

„Moment. Es fehlen noch die Stempel. Dann bekommen Sie ein Exemplar, eins geht an das Ministerium und eins bleibt bei uns."

Was mit den Dokumenten passierte, interessierte den Tränkemeister nicht. Entscheidend für ihn war die amtliche Bestätigung seiner Vaterschaft.

„Nach einer bestimmten Frist wird dann die Eintragung in die Chronik der magischen Welt vorgenommen. Bis dahin..."

Aber Severus hörte schon nicht mehr zu. Er schnappte sich seine Pergamentrolle und verlies ohne ein Wort des Dankes und Abschieds die Registrierungsstelle.

X

x

x

Lucius Malfoy hatte den Besuch von Dumbledore erwartet und sich schon darauf gefreut, seinen Plan zu erläutern.

Jetzt hatte er seine Rede beendet und wartete.

„Lucius. Das ist doch nicht Ihr Ernst. Wir hatten nicht genug Zeit Miss Granger zu heilen."

„Alle Spezialisten haben sie untersucht. Sie erscheint normal, menschlich. Alle Magie ist verschwunden. Sie hat nichts mehr in unserer Welt zu suchen."

Der Minister nickte zustimmend.

„Je länger sie bleibt, desto größer ist die Gefahr für unsere Welt. Unsere Gutachter halten eine Heilung für unwahrscheinlich. Sie plädieren ebenfalls dafür, sie zurückzuschicken."

Albus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin dagegen. Sie vergessen den Vater des Kindes. Sie können die beiden doch nicht einfach zurückschicken."

„Sie behaupten, dass Severus Snape der Vater ist. Diese Frage ist noch nicht geklärt."

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und die Sekretärin reichte eine Pergamentrolle herein.

„Sir, das ist wichtig."

Pius Thicknesse entrollte das Dokument, las es durch und reichte es dann an Lucius weiter.

Der lachte kurz auf. Er hatte Severus unterschätzt, aber seinen Plan konnte er trotzdem noch funktionieren.

„Nun gut, Dumbledore. Das Kind kann bleiben, Miss Granger nicht."

„Sie wollen Mutter und Kind trennen?"

„Meine Herren, lassen wir doch diese Dramatik. Ich habe hier ein Schreiben von Heiler Malfoy, der deutlich beschreibt, wie sich Miss Granger dem Kind gegenüber verhält. Sie lehnt es ab. Sie bestreitet die Geburt. Sie will mit dem Kind nichts zu tun haben. Die gleiche Reaktion zeigt sie auch, wenn man über Severus Snape spricht.

„Miss Granger ist krank."

„Nein, sie ist vollkommen gesund. Sie will zu ihrer Familie und ich denke, dass wir ihr den Wunsch erfüllen sollten."

„Vielleicht sollten wir Professor Snape mit einbinden. Es betrifft schließlich auch ihn."

Der Minister und Lucius Malfoy sahen sich an.

„Gut, wenn Sie darauf bestehen. Treffen wir uns in 2 Stunden wieder. Aber machen Sie sich keine zu großen Hoffnungen. Die beiden sind schließlich nicht mit einander verheiratet. "

„Warum diese Eile, Herr Minister ? Nehmen wir uns doch einen Tag Zeit."

„Unsinn. Ich will meine Zeit nicht mit solchen Dingen verschwenden. Wir haben viel Arbeit vor uns. Diese Affäre wird heute Abend erledigt sein. Punkt. Und nun entschuldigen Sie mich. Wichtige Staatsgeschäfte."

Die Sekretärin hatte schon die Tür geöffnet und hielt dem Minister seine Amtsroben hin.

„Sie begleiten die Herren hinaus."

„Natürlich. Bitte kommen Sie. Der Minister hat später wieder für Sie Zeit."

x

x

x

„Bitte Severus. Das ist Deine letzte Chance. Man wird Hermines Erinnerungen an die Tage im Krankenhaus löschen, wie man auch ihre anderen Erinnerungen gelöscht hat. Willst Du das?"

Severus schien ihm nicht zu zuhören.

Er stand neben Alexandras Bettchen.

„Wie kann man so jemanden vergessen? Schau doch wie klein und unschuldig sie ist. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie eine unglückliche Kindheit hat. Sie soll sich nicht unerwünscht fühlen. Das lasse ich nicht zu."

Er richtete sich auf.

„Hermine will uns nicht. Damit ist das Thema für mich erledigt. Ich werden mich nicht erniedrigen und Lucius Malfoy und den Minister um einen Gefallen bitten."

„Aber Severus."

„Nein Albus. Ich kümmere mich jetzt um Alexandra. Sie ist meine Familie."

Albus Dumbledore kannte seinen Tränkemeister lange genug um zu wissen, dass eine weitere Diskussion nichts bringen würde.

„Gut. Ich werde dem Ministerium Deine Meinung mitteilen, aber ich glaube, dass Du einen Fehler machst."


	23. Chapter 24

Fanfiction at net hatte Probleme beim Umsetzen bestimmter Buchstaben. Ich hoffe, dass es jetzt richtig ist.

* * *

4 Reviews für ein Kapitel – das ist Rekord für diese Geschichte. Vielen Dank.

Ich freue mich, dass es gelungen ist Euer Interesse zu wecken und zu erhalten. Ich hoffe, dass dies auch so bleibt und ich Euch nicht enttäusche.

Im letzten Kapitel gab es schon einen kleinen Hinweis auf den Fortgang des Geschichte, aber das nur am Rande.

Wir kehren heute zu Severus in der Gegenwart zurück. In den letzten Kapiteln hatte er sich ja an die Zeit erinnert als er Hermine zum letzten Mal gesehen hat. Seit dem sind 6 Monate vergangen.

* * *

Severus machte jeden Tag einen kleinen Spaziergang mit Alexandra. Manchmal sogar einen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade.

Als ihn die Lehrer und Schüler ihn zum ersten Mal mit dem Baby auf dem Arm im Schloss und in der Umgebung von Hogwarts sahen, war das für ein paar Tage das Gesprächsthema. Albus und Minerva hatten gehofft, dass sich das legen würde, aber das Gegenteil war der Fall. Die Spekulationen schossen ins Kraut und der Betroffene tat so als wenn er davon nichts bemerkte.

Schliesslich sah sich Albus gezwungen etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Er rief die Lehrer und die Vertrauensschüler zusammen, schilderte ihnen kurz die Situation und bat darum Professor Snape Verständnis entgegen zubringen. Das fiel auch nicht mehr schwer, denn sein Wesen änderte sich in den nächsten Monaten drastisch und jeder sah, dass seine Tochter Alexandra der Grund dafür war.

Nach dem Gespräch mit Albus, ging er sofort zu ihr ins Kinderzimmer. Alexandra hatte sich im Bettchen umgedreht und versuchte wie in den letzten Tagen über den Rand zu schauen. Noch gelang es ihr nicht, aber Severus machten sich Sorgen, dass ihr etwas passieren würde, wenn sie sich aufrichtete. So eine Wiege bewegte sich schliesslich.

„Na, meine Kleine. Du bist ja ganz schön neugierig. Also gut, Du bekommst ein neues Bettchen."

Die Kleine brabbelte vor sich hin, was Severus als Zustimmung ansah.

Er nahm sie hoch.

„Na komm, wir gehen einkaufen."

x

x

x

Die Grangers waren in London unterwegs. Ihr Ziel war ein Antiquariat, dass sich auf die Geschichte des Mittelalters und alte Magie spezialisiert hatte. Telefonate mit dem Laden erschienen Hermine vielversprechend genug um sich die Bücher genauer anzusehen.

Sie hatte ihre Eltern gebeten mitzukommen, da sie sich ja nicht erinnern konnte und ihre Eltern vielleicht einen besseren Blick auf das hatten was sie suchten. So machten sich die Familie an nächsten Schliesstag der Praxis auf dem Weg. Alle drei waren sehr aufgeregt, aber natürlich war vor allem Hermine daran interessiert mehr herauszubekommen.

Das Schild über den Laden schien fast so alt wie die Bücher im Schaufenster. Und genauso staubig.

Hermine hätte sich gern ein wenig im Laden umgesehen, aber ihre Eltern gingen sofort zu dem Mann hinüber der an einem Holzpult sass.

„Hallo, wir sind die Grangers. Können wir Mister Finch sprechen?"

„Der bin ich."

Hermine reichte ihm die Hand.

„Guten Tag, wir haben miteinander telefoniert. Ich interessiere mich für Bücher über eine magische Welt."

„Ich habe Ihnen am Telefon vielleicht zu grosse Hoffnungen gemacht. Ein paar Bücher habe ich herausgesucht, aber nicht gefunden was Sie suchen. Tut mir leid."

„Aber ich dachte … ."

Der alte Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hatte Sie falsch verstanden. Die Geschichten aus dem Mittelalter haben ja nichts mit dem zu tun was Sie suchen. Und über eine Parallellwelt konnte ich leider nichts finden."

Hermine sah ihre Eltern an. Sie hatte sich offensichtlich zu grosse Hoffnungen gemacht.

„Dürfen wir uns trotzdem umsehen?"

„Natürlich."

Mister Finch beugte sich wieder über sein Buch und lies die Grangers allein.

Hermine ging durch die Regale, während sich ihre Eltern die bereitliegenden Bücher ansahen. Sie würden sie so oder so kaufen.

Am Ende war der Stapel auf 12 Bücher angewachsen und Hermines Mutter legte noch einige Postkarten hinzu, die magische Wesen und Feen zeigte. Einfach niedlich.

Als der Preis ausgehandelt war, bezahlte Mister Granger und die beiden Frauen packten die Bücher ein. Offensichtlich hatte Mister Finch nicht mit einem Kauf gerechnet und war mit der praktischen Seite total überfordert. Aber schliesslich hatte jeder zwei vollbepackte Taschen in der Hand und verlies den Laden mehr oder weniger zufrieden.

Mister Finch verschloss das Geschäft und drehte das Schild auf „Geschlossen". Das war wirklich unerwartet, denn zum ersten Mal hatten Aussenseiter so konkret nach einer magischen Welt gefragt. Hoffentlich auch zum letzten Mal, denn wie alle „Ehemaligen" unterlag er einer Schweigepflicht.

Sollte er dem Zaubereiministerium Bescheid geben? Nein, lieber nicht. Er wollte seine Ruhe haben.

X

x

x

Severus Snape hatte Alexis in ein dunkelrotes Tragetuch gehüllt und sich zu Fuss auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade gemacht.

Von Anfang an, war Minerva gegen seine Farbwahl – schwarz und grau – vorgegangen und konnte ihn davon überzeugen, dass es noch andere Farben gibt. Zur Zeit bevorzugten Alexis und er, dunkle Rottöne bzw. Weinrot, beides stand ihr sehr gut.

Welche Farbe das Bettchen haben würde, wusste er noch nicht. Er hoffte, dass der einzige Baby-Laden in Hogsmeade etwas haben würde. Sonst würde er sich auf den Weg nach London machen. Für seine Tochter gab es nur das Beste, aber das hatte natürlich nichts damit, dass er sie verwöhnen würde. Nein, da hatten Minerva und Albus vollkommen Unrecht.

Nach dem Läuten der Glocke an der Tür kamen sofort zwei Verkäuferinnen auf ihn zu.

Eine von ihnen war offensichtlich neu, sondern hätte sie gewusst, dass Professor Snape eine männliche Bedienung wünschte. All dieses „Ach, wie süss", mochte er überhaupt nicht.

Als die Verkäuferin nun auch noch Alexis über den Kopf streicheln wollte, reichte es ihm. Zum Glück kam in diesem Moment sein Verkäufer dazu.

„Ich mach das, Alice. Gehen Sie doch bitte nachsehen, ob Sie hinten helfen können."

„Aber", versuchte Alice sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Bitte Alice."

Schmollend, aber nicht ohne der Kleinen zu zuwinken, verschwand sie.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor. Hallo Alexandra. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Ich glaube Alexandra ist zu gross für ihre Wiege."

Der Verkäufer nickte zustimmend.

„Ich habe ein paar Modelle am Lager, aber ich kann Ihnen auch etwas bestellen."

Mit leiser Stimme fuhr er fort.

„Der Minister hat einigen Geschäften erlaubt, in London einzukaufen. Wir können Ihnen alles besorgen."

Snape zog in seiner typischen Art die Augenbraue hoch.

„Und Sie oder Ihr Partner verdienen dabei nicht schlecht."

Bedauernd zuckte der Mister Brown mit den Achseln.

„So ist das halt. Aber vielleicht finden Sie ja etwas. Bitte folgen Sie mir. Sie können Ihre Tochter gern bei meiner Kollegin lassen."

„Keinesfalls."

x

x

x

Hermine hatte die Bücher vor sich ausgebreitet und blätterte neugierig darin herum. Sie würde eine Weile brauchen, um alles durchzusehen, dachte sie gerade, als sie einen überraschten Aufschrei ihrer Mutter hörte.

Die hatte sich gerade die Postkarten und Fotos angesehen und schaute nun schockiert zu Hermine und ihrem Mann.

„Er hat sich bewegt."

„Wer?", fragten Hermine und ihr Vater fast gleichzeitig.

„Na, dieser Drache hier. Aus seinen Nasenlöchern kam Rauch. Und der Riese daneben, hat freundlich gelächelt."

„Unsinn, das sind sicher bewegliche 3-D-Karten."

„Nein, hier tut er es schon wieder."

Sie reichte Hermine die Karte.

„Rubeus Hagrid steht auf der Karte. Oopps, er lächelt mich wirklich an. Schau mal, Papa."

Ihr Vater hatte inzwischen die Brille aufgesetzt und sah gerade den nächsten Rauchschwall des Drachens.

„Na ja, ich weiss nicht. Es ist schon eigenartig."

Er drehte die Karte um.

„Wildhüter und Hüter des Schlüssels von Hogwarts", las er laut vor.

„Hogwarts."

Hermine konnte es kaum glauben.

Ihre Mutter umarmte sie glücklich.

„Endlich haben wir eine Spur, mein Schatz. Vielleicht gibt es noch mehr Karten?"

Aber irgendwie wusste Hermine, dass sie nichts mehr finden würde. Egal, das hier war ein guter Hinweis und noch wichtiger war für sie, dass der Antiquar mehr wissen musste. Morgen würde sie ihn allein aufsuchen.

X

x

x

Auch für Severus Snape stand fest, dass er morgen nach London fahren würde. Was der Laden in Hogsmeade zu bieten hatte, entsprach überhaupt nicht seinen Vorstellungen.

Nein, er würde gleich morgen mit Alexandra nach London fahren.


	24. Chapter 25

Mit einem Portschlüssel gelangten Severus und Alexis schnell und bequem nach London. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er mit der Kleinen dorthin reiste, denn in der magischen Welt waren die Rollen auch farb-und kleidermäßig verteilt: blau für die Jungen, rot/rosa für die Mädchen. Nein, seine Tochter würde er so nicht anziehen und deshalb hatte er sich durch Londons Kindergeschäfte durchgearbeitet.

So hatte er einen Laden gefunden, der seinen Ansprüchen entsprach und tatsächlich fand er dort ohne große Probleme ein Bett für Alexis.

Die Lieferung erfolgte an die übliche Adresse. Severus hatte beim ersten Besuch eine Muggeladresse angegeben, die ihm als offizieller Anlaufpunkt diente.

„Ich kümmere mich sofort darum, Sir. Sie besuchen wieder den Zoo?"

Severus nickte. Worauf wollte der Verkäufer hinaus?

„Ich weiß ja, dass Sie ihre Tochter immer tragen, aber vielleicht wollen Sie sich unsere neuen Kinderwagen ansehen. Ich weiß, was Sie sagen wollen. Aber es gibt inzwischen viele Männer, die sich um die Kinder kümmern und sie alle wollen „vernünftige" Wagen haben."

Vielleicht hatte der Mann ja recht, sagte sich Severus. Die Kleine wurde immer schwerer, nicht so schwer wie seine Kessel, aber trotzdem. Widerspruchslos folgte er dem Verkäufer und tatsächlich standen dort einige ansehnliche Kinderwagen.

Ohne auf den Preis zu achten, schaute er sich die Modelle an und entschied sich dann für einen dunkelblauen Wagen, der nach den Worten des Verkäufers viel mehr konnte als nur ein Kind zu chauffieren.

Während Severus an der Kasse bezahlte, machten sich Angestellte daran, den Wagen zusammenzubauen. 10 Minuten lag Alexis gut verpackt in dem Wagen und lächelte Severus glücklich an.

Später im Zoo nahm er sie dann wieder auf den Arm damit sie die Tiere besser sehen konnte. Wie gut sein Einkauf war, zeigte sich als Alexis müde wurde. Normalerweise quengelte sie auf seinen Armen, jetzt konnte er sie hinlegen und sie schlief sofort ein. Tatsächlich, es war ein guter Kauf gewesen. Jetzt war es Zeit seine anderen Einkäufe abzuholen und sich auf den Rückweg zu machen.

X

x

x

Hermine hatte sich allein auf Weg ins Antiquariat gemacht. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie mit Mister Finch gut klarkommen würde und er sich vielleicht von der geballten Granger-Familie bedroht fühlen würde und das wollte sie unbedingt vermeiden.

Wieder klingelte die Türglocke am Eingang, aber diesmal saß Mister Finch nicht an seinem Pult. Da sie ein paar Stimmen hörte, nahm sie an, dass er einen anderen Kunden hatte. Sie würde sich einfach ein wenig umschauen und warten.

Severus war vor 10 Minuten bei Finch angekommen und hatte angefangen die Einkäufe zu schrumpfen, damit er alles gut nach Hogwarts bekam.

Finch stand die ganzen Zeit neben ihm und Severus hatte das Gefühl, dass den Mann irgendetwas bedrückte.

„Raus damit, Finch. Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit."

„Ich wollte es dem Ministerium nicht melden, aber weil Sie ja gute Beziehungen haben, vielleicht könnten Sie mir einen Rat geben, Sir."

Severus nickte nur.

„Ich hatte gestern Besuch von Muggeln, die sehr neugierig waren und sich nach einer magischen Welt erkundigt haben."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ja, es waren keine Spinner. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass sie etwas wussten."

„Haben Sie sich den Namen gemerkt?"

„Natürlich. Hermine Granger und ihre Eltern."

Finch merkte sofort, dass der Name Granger etwas in dem Professor auslöste.

„Granger ? Hermine Granger. Sind Sie sicher?"

x

x

x

Langsam verlor Hermine die Geduld. Vielleicht sollte sie sich bemerkbar machen?

„Hallo, Mister Finch?"

„Moment, ich komme gleich."

Severus hatte Hermines Stimme natürlich sofort erkannt.

„Mister Finch. Kümmern Sie sich um Miss Granger. Horchen Sie sie aus. Ich bringe meine Tochter nach Hause und komme dann zurück."

Er holte Luft.

„Es war gut, dass Sie mich informiert haben."

Alexandra hatte beschlossen, gerade in diesem Moment aufzuwachen. Schnell begann Severus sie hin-und herzuwiegen.

Verdammt, in diesem Zustand konnte er nicht mit ihr reisen.

„Gehen Sie nach vorn. Sobald die Kleine ruhig ist..."

Bevor er den Satz beenden konnte, stand Hermine vor ihnen.

„Mister Finch, ich …. Oh, Sie sind nicht allein."

x

x

x

Hermine hatte natürlich gewusst, dass Mister Finch nicht allein, aber sie hatte, keine Lust länger zu warten. Dieser Anblick überraschte sie allerdings: Ein Unbekannter hielt ein Baby auf dem Arm und Hermine merkte sofort, wie unangenehm ihm die Störung war.

Trotzdem blieb sie stehen. Was für ein seltsamer Anblick in dieser Umgebung, aber irgendwie passte er auch in diesem Laden. Vielleicht kannte er sich aus? Schließlich schien er mit Mister Finch vertaut.

Sie holte das Foto mit Hagrid aus ihrer Tasche und hielt es dem verblüfft schauenden Männern entgegen.

„Meine Mutter hat dieses Bild gestern hier gekauft und schauen Sie sich die Rückseite an. Da steht Hogwarts und genau danach hatte ich gefragt."

Finch griff sofort nach dem Bild.

Verdammt, wie konnte ihm dieser Fehler passieren?

Inzwischen hatte sich Hermine an Severus gewandt.

„Kennen Sie sich auf dem Gebiet der Zauberei aus? Vielleicht könnten Sie sich das Bild auch einmal ansehen. Ich nehme ihnen das Baby ab."

Sie griff nach Alexis und hatte sie schneller auf dem Arm als Severus reagieren konnte.

„Ich kann ganz gut mit Kindern umgehen. Was ist es denn?"

„Ein Mädchen", antwortete Severus unbewusst.

„Hallo, meine Kleine. Du bist ja ein Hübsche."

Wie ein 9. Weltwunder kam Severus diese Szene vor. Alexis lächelte ihre Mutter an und die beiden sahen so perfekt zusammen aus.

Oh, nein. Was sollte er nun machen. Er konnte sie ihr doch nicht entreißen. Oder doch?

Finch merkte nicht, was sich da vor seinen Augen abspielte. Vorsichtig versuchte er Severus Zeichen zu geben, als dieser nicht reagierte, zog er ihn am Ärmel.

„Sir, bitte schauen Sie sich das Bild an."

Unwillig wandte Severus seinen Blick ab.

„Was?"

Finch hielt ihm das Foto direkt vor sein Gesicht.

„Sir?"

„Ja, ich sehe es. Merkwürdig. Wissen Sie wie das Bild in Ihren Besitz gekommen ist? Vielleicht überlässt man Ihnen das Bild, dann kann ich ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen."

„Oh, nein", mischte sich Hermine ein. „Ich behalte das Bild. Es ist ein Beweis, dass dieses Hogwarts existiert oder existiert hat. Aber wenn Sie mir helfen könnten, wäre ich Ihnen dankbar. Ich kann auch auf Ihre Tochter aufpassen. Ich bin ein guter Babysitter."

Jetzt reichte es Severus aber. Er nahm Hermine das Baby weg und herrschte sie in seinem besten Lehrerton an.

„Ich gebe meine Tochter irgendwo ab, wie Sie das vielleicht denken."

„Nein, entschuldigen Sie. So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Aber mir liegt viel daran, dass ich etwas mehr über Hogwarts erfahre. Bitte."

Alexandra streckte ihre Ärmchen nach ihr aus, aber Severus dachte nicht daran ihr den Wunsch zu erfüllen.

„Was ist überhaupt so wichtig an diesem Hogwarts?"

Hermine wollte dem Fremden nicht unbedingt erzählen, was sie beschäftigte. Wenn sie es aussprach, klang es so banal. Aber auf der anderen Seite zeigte er irgendwie Interesse.

„Ich habe meine Erinnerungen verloren." So nun war es heraus und er regierte leider, wie sie es befürchtet hatte.

„Das soll ich glauben?", sagte Severus mit spöttischer Stimme.

Sie tischte ihm wirklich dieses Märchen auf. Unfassbar.

„Deshalb wollte ich nichts sagen. Es klingt merkwürdig, aber ich kann mich an einige Jahre nicht erinnern und meine Eltern haben mir erst jetzt davon erzählt."

Sie klang wirklich verzweifelt, dachte Severus. Aber warum hatte ihr ihre Eltern nicht gleich die Wahrheit gesagt? Er verstand das alles nicht.

„Aber danke, dass Sie mir zugehört haben. Mister Finch, bitte rufen Sie mich an, wenn Ihnen etwas einfällt. Ich schreibe Ihnen meine Telefonnummer auf."

Dann wandte sie sich noch einmal an Severus.

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie mich nicht ausgelacht haben. Außer meinen Eltern kennt niemand diese Geschichte."

Mister Finch und Severus Snape sahen ihr schweigend hinterher als sie das Antiquariat verlies.

Als sie allein waren, räusperte sich Finch.

„Denken Sie, dass sie wiederkommt?"

Severus antwortete, ohne zu zögern.

„Bestimmt. Ich werde mich mit Professor Dumbledore besprechen und bis dahin bleibt das unter uns."

Finch nickte.

„Gut. Dann sag bye, bye zu Mister Finch."

Alexandra winkte mit Severus Hilfe dem Antiquar zu. Dann berührten sie den Portschlüssel und verschwanden.

Finch fragte sich, wohin, das Führen würde. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache.


	25. Chapter 26

Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Severus Snape hatte ein langes und ernstes Gespräch mit Albus Dumbledore, offiziell geführt.

Zur Sicherheit fand es im Büro des Schulleiters statt, der die Gefahr sah, dass Finch sich vielleicht doch an das Ministerium wenden könnte.

Und das hies: Lebensgefahr für Hermine und die Grangers, denn niemals würde das Ministerium Nachforschungen von Muggeln dulden.

Was die ganze Sachen noch schlimmer machte, war die Tatsache, dass keiner von den beiden eine Lösung hatte.

Positiv war dabei nur, dass Severus sich endlich mit Hermine beschäftigen musste. Bisher hatte dieser das völlig verdrängt.

Aber nun hatte sich die Situation geändert, denn er hatte Hermine gesehen und mit ihr gesprochen, sie war plötzlich wieder real.

Und das Bild von Hermine und Alexandra würde er auch nicht mehr vergessen.

Wie so oft gelang es Albus, auch in Katastrophen etwas Gutes zu sehen. Severus konnte richtig sehen, wie Albus nachdachte und Pläne schmiedete. Er hatte damit ein Problem.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verlies er das Büro und Albus war klug genug, ihn gehen zulassen.

X

x

x

Eine Woche war seit Hermines Besuch bei Mister Finch vergangen.

Es war eine ruhige Zeit gewesen, in der sie zufrieden bei ihren Eltern arbeitete und am Abend in den Büchern von Mister Finch las.

X

x

x

Auch über dem Ministerium lag eine trügerische Ruhe, aber in der „Registrierungsstelle für magische Kinder" war nichts wie immer.

Als die beiden Mitarbeiter am Montagmorgen ankamen, stapelten sich 3 Pergamentrollen auf dem Schreibtisch.

Sie sahen sich an, keiner hatte so etwas je erlebt. Die Rollen waren leuchtend rot, ein untrügliches Zeichen für die Wichtigkeit.

„Was machen wir damit? Der Alarm ist seit 3 Tagen aktiv."

Der jüngere Zauberer blickte zu Boden.

„Ich habe den Informationszauber vergessen. Bisher war das nie ein Problem."

Richard, der alte Zauberer, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal. Das Problem ist nur, dass sich die Pergamentrollen selbst versiegelt haben und nur vom Empfänger geöffnet werden können."

„Sonst hätten wir reinsehen können? Wäre das nicht ein Geheimnisbruch?"

„Vielleicht. Wahrscheinlich. Aber das ist jetzt auch egal. Der Zauber wurde nicht aufgehoben, und wenn wir ihm unser Versäumnis melden, bekommen wir Ärger."

Beide wussten, was das heißen könnte. Eine Versetzung. Merlin wußte wohin. Wohlmöglich müssten sie dann arbeiten.

„Wir könnten die Pergamentrollen doch einfach dem Empfänger zukommen lassen und hoffen, dass nichts passiert."

Paul nickte beflissen.

„Eine gute Idee. Es wird schon nichts Wichtiges sein."

Natürlich war es wichtig, dachte Richard. Aber auf seine alten Tage wollte er wirklich keinen Ärger mehr haben.

„Rufe eine Eule."

x

x

x

Es war Sonntag und Hermine saß im Garten und schaute einfach nur auf den blauen Himmel.

In der Ferne sah sie einen Vogel.

Alles war so friedlich und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sich ihr Leben in den nächsten Minuten wieder einmal verändern sollte.

X

x

x

Bitte entschuldigt, aber ich bin im Moment beruflich so eingespannt, dass ich abends nur noch müde ins Bett falle oder den TV anmache.

Ich poste den Anfang einfach als Appetithappen und hoffe, dass Ihr nun spekuliert was die Pergamentrolle enthält.


	26. Chapter 27

Ende des letzten Kapitels:

Es war Sonntag und Hermine saß im Garten und schaute einfach nur auf den blauen Himmel.

In der Ferne sah sie einen Vogel.

Alles war so friedlich und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sich ihr Leben in den nächsten Minuten wieder einmal verändern sollte.

X

x

x

Im Gegensatz zu Hermine wusste Severus was die Ankunft der Ministeriums-Eule bedeutete: nichts Gutes.

Und er sollte Recht behalten, denn das Pergament teilte ihm genau mit was passieren würde.

Ungläubig las er die Worte wieder und wieder. Das konnte man doch nicht machen. Seine Tochter wurde von ihm umsorgt und erzogen wie es sein sollte. Er liebte sie und sie war sein ein und alles.

Was unterschied ihn von anderen Väter?

Er war nicht verheiratet. Verdammt. Severus war sich sicher, dass auch hinter diesem Schachzug Lucius Malfoy stand.

Er trat zu seinem Kamin.

„Albus, ich habe einen Brief bekommen."

„Das klingt nicht gut, mein Junge. Komm."

Hoffentlich konnte ihm Albus helfen.

X

x

x

Der Vogel kreiste und kreiste, kam aber nicht näher. Hermine wunderte sich zwar, wurde aber von ihren Bücher abgelenkt. Die waren viel interessanter als ein einsamer Vogel.

X

x

x

Albus hatte einige Mühe seinen aufgeregten Tränkemeister zu beruhigen. Er zauberte eine Flasche alten Kognaks herbei, goß 2 Gläser ein und nötigte Severus dazu ein Schluck zu nehmen.

Dann griff er nach der Pergamentrolle und las die Botschaft laut vor.

„Sir, alten magischen Gesetzen entsprechend, möchten wir Sie darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Sie als unverheirateter Zauberer nicht berechtigt sind, ein magisches Kind aufzuziehen. Aus uns vorliegenden Akten geht hervor, dass bereits ein Antrag gestellt wurde um Alexandra Granger Snape zu adoptieren. Wir haben uns erlaubt einen ersten Gesprächstermin mit der entsprechenden Familie zu vereinbaren."

Hier stoppte Albus überrascht. Das konnte doch nicht sein, er musste unbedingt in die magischen Gesetzestexte schauen, die hier zitiert wurden.

„Du solltest weiterlesen. Das ist noch nicht alles."

„Natürlich wurde auch die eingetragende leibliche Mutter des Kindes Hermine Jane Granger informiert. Da sie nicht in unserer Welt lebt, hat sie allerdings keinerlei Rechte an den Kind."

Damit endete das Schreiben. Kein Gruß, keine Unterschrift.

Severus sah seine alten Freund verzweifelt an.

„Können sie das wirklich tun? Können sie mir Alexis wegnehmen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich werde es herausfinden."

„Herausfinden? Wann? Ich werde nicht warten bis sie kommen. Alexis ist meine Tochter und ich kann mit ihr leben wo ich will."

Der Schulleiter nickte verständnisvoll.

„Ich unterstütze jede Deiner Entscheidungen, aber lass uns eine Nacht darüber schlafen. Morgen ..."

Aber Severus lachte nur.

Morgen war alles genauso kompliziert wie heute und der Tag an dem man ihm seine Tochter wegnehmen wollte, näher gekommen.

„Ich habe versprochen Alexandra eine Geschichte zu erzählen."

Er nickte Albus zu und verschwand wieder durch den Kamin. Der Schulleiter sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Hoffentlich fand er eine Lösung, denn dass Severus Snape so einfach seine Tochter hergeben würde, glaubte er nicht.

X

x

x

Auch am nächsten Tag machte sich eine Eule auf den Weg zu Hermine und auch diesmal fand ihre Nachricht nicht den Weg ins Granger Haus.

Die beiden zuständigen Beamten waren verzweifelt, denn es war ihre Aufgabe sicher zu stellen, dass die leibliche Mutter des Kindes Alexandra Granger Snape informiert wurde. Nur der Bruch des magischen Siegels durch die betreffende Person wurde in den Akten verzeichnet.

„Was machen wir nun? Wir können nicht noch länger warten."

Das wußte der ältere Beamte selbst und so entschloß er sich zu einer dramatischen Handlung. Er würde das Pergament persönlich abgeben.

„Holen Sie mir jemanden, der sich in der Muggelwelt auskennt. Ich brauche Kleidung und Geld."

Sein Untergebener starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Sir, denken Sie an die Gefahren."

„Ich denke vor allem an unseren Arbeitsplatz."

Es klopfte und eine Frau brachte die gewünschten Dinge herein.

„Ich hoffe, dass die Mode sich nicht so schnell verändert. Diese Kleidung ist bereits 3 Jahre alt."

3 Jahre – das war in ihrer Welt ein Augenblick und die Mode hatte sich in den letzten 50 Jahren kaum geändert. Aus ihrer Sicht waren die Sachen bestimmt modern, aber sie wollte keinen Fehler machen.

Die beiden Zauberer hatten sich inzwischen über die Sachen gebeugt.

„Danke. Das sieht gut aus. Wir werden etwas finden."

Die Hexe nickte und ging zurück in ihre Abteilung. Endlich wurde ihre Arbeit gebraucht.

„Haben Sie wir gesagt, Sir?"

„Natürlich. Sie werden mich begleiten. Eine gute Gelegenheit, die sich nicht häufig bietet. Sobald wir den Portschlüssel haben, machen wir uns auf den Weg nach London."

x

x

x

In den letzten 2 Tagen hatte sich Severus Snape kaum von seiner Tochter getrennt. Es schien als wollte er sicher sein, dass sie nicht einfach verschwand.

Albus hatte inzwischen erfahren, dass sich das Ministerium auf ein Gesetz aus dem 16. Jahrhundert handelte und es keinen Ausweg zu geben schien. Das hatte er auch Severus mitgeteilt, der nur den Kopf schüttelte. Wenn er Witwer wäre oder eine Ehefrau hätte, könnte das Ministerium nichts machen. Aber so?

In der letzten Nacht hatte er schließlich einen Entschluss gefasst. Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und schrieb einen Brief an Albus, danach holte er alles Geld aus seinen Verstecken und legte es in Alexis Kinderwagen.

Schließlich packte er die wichtigsten Sachen für sich und das Baby zusammen. Als er fertig war, blickte er sich noch einmal um und verlies dann den Grund und Boden Hogwarts.

X

x

x

Die beiden Beamten des Mnisteriums landeten unsanft in der Straße, in der Miss Hermine Granger wohnte. Vorsichtig sahen sie sich um, zum Glück hatte niemand ihre Ankunft bemerkt. Sie standen auf und wischten den Staub von der Kleidung.

„Ich verstehe nicht was so toll an diesen Jeans ist. Man kann ja kam atmen."

„Sie vielleicht nicht, aber schauen Sie mal dorthin."

Er wies auf ein großes Plakat. Die junge Frau hatte wirklich sehr enge Jeans an und der Zauberer bereute, dass sie sich nicht bewegte. Anscheinend verfügten die Muggel noch nicht über Technik, so hies es wohl. Schade.

Doch es gab wichtigeres. Langsam gingen sie die Straße entlang, bis sie an der Hausnummer 12 ankamen.

Das Haus der Familie Granger.

Der Zauberer klopfte laut an.

„Ich komme", tönte es aus dem Inneren und ein paar Sekunden später ging die Tür auf.

Hermine wollte schon sagen, „Wir kaufen nichts", aber die beiden Männer sahen nicht unbedingt wie Verkäufer oder Vertreter aus. Eher wie – nein, sie sahen halt merkwürdig aus.

„Sind Sie Miss Granger?"

„Ja. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Der jüngere Mann griff in einen Beutel und holte eine Pergamentrolle heraus.

„Wir sollen Ihnen das übergeben."

Sie griff danach.

„Ist das ein Scherz?"

Sie drehte das Pergament unschlüssig in den Händen hin und her.

„Scherz? Nein. Wir sind im Auftrag des Ministeriums hier und haben damit unsere Pflicht erfüllt."

Wenn er einen Hut aufgehabt hätte, hätte er ihn jetzt geliftet.

„Sir."

Der junge Mann zupfte an seinem Ärmel.

„Das Siegel."

„Ah, das hätte ich fast vergessen. Bitte brechen Sie das Siegel auf, damit bestätigen Sie die Annahme."

Das alles verwirrte Hermine, aber nichts desto trotz zerbrach sie das schwarze Siegel, weil sie natürlich auch wissen wollte was das Schreiben enthielt.

Aber bevor sie es lesen wollte, musste sie sich noch bedanken. Aber die beiden hatten sich längst umgedreht und gingen die Straße entlang.

Trotzdem rief sie ihnen ein Danke hinterher und ging dann zurück ins Haus.

Als sie in ihrem Zimmer saß, begann sie zu lesen.

Ein paar Minuten später hörte man einen entsetzten Schrei.

X

x

x

Wohin flüchtet Severus?


	27. Chapter 28

Severus Snape hatte eine Vorladung des Ministeriums bekommen und die gedachte er zu ignorieren. Wer auch immer hinter der Adoptionsidee steckte, der sollte sonst wen adoptieren, aber nicht seine Tochter.

So begann Severus Snape verschiedene Spuren zu legen, um seinen wahren Aufenthaltsort zu verschleiern. Damit würde das Ministeriums erst einmal genug zu tun haben, denn als freier Bürger der magischen Welt, konnte er sich schließlich dort aufhalten wo er wollte.

x

x

Nachdem Severus in London gelandet war, machten sich die beiden Besucher auf dem Weg nach West End. Zuerst erschien es ihm zu riskant in ein Hotel einzuschecken, aber gerade die unwahrscheinliche Idee, dass ein Severus Snape in einem Hotel wohnte, überzeugte ihn dann. Und um es auf die Spitze zu treiben, suchte er sich ein hochklassiges Hotel direkt am Picadilly Circus aus.

Und nun stand er in seinem Apartement in „Le Meridien" und schaute auf die belebten Straßen unter sich. Alexis lag in ihrem Bettchen und schlief. Er war froh, dass sie sich von den Umständen nicht beieindrucken lies. Er selbst war nicht so ruhig als er zum Telefonhörer griff und wählte.

„Hallo, hier ist die Zahnarztpraxis Granger. Was kann ich für Sie tun?", tönte es am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Snape, Professor Snape. Kann ich den Herrn Doktor sprechen? Es geht um seine Tochter."

Severus wartete gespannt ab. Es war ein Risiko mit Hermines Vater zu reden, aber er hatte die Hoffnung, dass sich zwei Männer vielleicht besser verstehen würde.

„Moment, ich schaue nach, ob er frei ist."

„Danke."

Ein paar Sekunden später war Hermines Vater am anderen Ende zu hören.

„Professor Snape? Was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Ich bin ein Lehrer auf Hogwarts und möchte Sie gern sprechen."

„Hogwarts? Das ist doch die Schule ..."

Severus unterbrach ihn.  
„Genau. Aber ich möchte das nicht gern am Telefon besprechen."

„Natürlich. Ich bin sehr daran interessiert, Sie zu treffen."

„Das habe ich gehofft. Ich wohne im Hotel „Le Meridien". Vielleicht könnten Sie mich hier treffen?"

„Ich versuche meine Termine zu verschieben."

„Danke. Ich erwarte Sie."

Es klickte in der Leitung und nun blieb nichts weiter als abzuwarten.

x

x

Lucius Malfoy lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. Es war ihm gelungen, Mitglieder der Prince-Familie zu finden und sie mit schönen Worten und ein paar Beuteln Gold davon zu überzeugen, einen Adoptionsantrag zu stellen.

Was sie danach mit dem Kind machten, war ihm egal. Vielleicht sollte er die Adoption mit einem Sperrvermerk versehen, dann wird man Severus nicht einmal den Aufenthaltsort der Kleinen mitteilen. Je mehr sein früherer Freund leiden würde, desto besser.

Manchmal verstand Malfoy nicht woher der Haß auf Snape kam und warum dieser wuchs und wuchs.

Als er nach dem Sieg des Lichtes efuhr, dass „Voldemorts Getreuer" jahreslang für Dumbledore gearbeitet hatte, rief er sich jedes Ereignis ins Gedächtnis, indem Snape ihn hintergangen hatte. Wie oft hatte er dem Tränkemeister seine Geheimnisse anvertraut? Wie oft seine Schwächen gezeigt? Und all das Verständnis, die Freundschaft war nur gespielt. Ein Lucius Malfoy würde das nie vergessen und vergeben.

x

x

Alexandra war aufgewacht und Severus hatte sie in ein Laufgitter gesetzt. Von dort konnte sie alles sehen und sich gleichzeitig im Krabbeln üben.

Ihr Dad war das beste Publikum der Welt und immer wenn sie etwas Neues geschafft hatte, sah sie ihn erwartungsvoll an. Und wenn er sie lobend anlächelte, dann war sie zufrieden.

Als es an der Tür klopfte, drehte sie ihren Kopf um. Es war selten, dass sie Besuch bekamen. Alexis hoffte, dass sie einen neuen Bewunderer ihre Krabbelkünste zeigen konnte.

Severus atmete tief durch und ging zur Tür.

„Dr. Granger?"

Der Mann, vielleicht ein wenig älter als er, nickte.

„Ich bin Severus Snape. Bitte kommen Sie herein."

Bill Granger sah sich in der Suite um. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass eine Nacht in diesem Hotel ein kleines Vermögen kostete.

Plötzlich hörte er das Gebrabbel eines Kindes. Überrascht drehte er sich um und sah ein kleines Mädchen, das die Hände nach dem schwarzgekleideten Mann ausstreckte.

Als dieser sich zu ihr beugte und das Kind auf den Arm nahm, veränderte sich sein ganzer Habitus. Er lächelte sie an, gab ihr ein Kuss, sagte leise ein paar Worte und setzte sie dann zurück in das Laufgitter.

Severus merkte, dass ihn Bill Granger beobachtete. Schließlich drehte er sich zu ihm um.

„Das ist meine Tochter Alexandra."

„Sie ist sehr hübsch."

„Das finde ich auch, aber ich bin nicht objektiv", erwiderte Severus lächelnd.

„Da kann ich als Vater nur zustimmen. Egal wie alt Hermine ist, für mich ist sie immer die Schönste. Hermine ist meine Tochter. Aber das wissen Sie ja."

Severus nickte.

„Ja, ich war ihr Lehrer auf Hogwarts."

Bill Granger nickte.

„Ich hoffe, dass Sie uns helfen können. Es ist ganz merkwürdig, aber wir können uns nicht daran erinnern. Hermine ist dort jahrelang zur Schule gegangen und da sollten wir doch alles über ihre Unterrichtsfächer, die Lehrer und ihre Freunde wissen. Aber nichts. Als wenn wir eine Amnesie haben."

Severus nickte.

„Deshalb bin ich hier. Ich möchte Ihnen alle Fragen beantworten."

x

x

Bill Granger brummte der Kopf. Er hatte fast 60 Minuten lang etwas über die Veränderung von Erinnerungen, dem Auslöschen bestimmter Ereignisse, dem Kampf gegen böse Zauberer und Kreaturen gehört. Und Severus hatte ihm auch vom Schulalltag auf Hogwarts berichtet.

Was er Hermines Vater noch nicht erzählt hatte, war der private Aspekt zwischen ihm und Hermine.

„Bevor ich Ihnen den Rest erzähle, wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Pause? Ich kann uns Tee bestellen oder etwas Stärkeres?"

„Etwas Stärkeres. Sie haben doch sicher eine Minibar?"

„Minibar?", fragte der Tränkemeister.

Bill Granger lachte auf.

„Ich finde sie schon."

„Danke. Ich glaube, ich schaue mal nach Alexandra."

x

x

„Na, meine Kleine. Siehst Du den Mann dort? Das ist Dein Großvater."

Alexis sah ihn fragend an und Severus musste über den Gesichtsausdruck, der ihn an Hermine erinnerte, lachen. Er hob sie hoch und ging mir ihr zum Sofa.

Vielleicht war es einfacher die Geschichte zu beenden, wenn er die Kleine auf dem Arm hatte. Schließlich ging es ja auch um sie.

Als er sich wieder auf die Couch setzte, hatte Bill Granger Tee und Cognac hingestellt. Und eine kleine Schale mit Erdbeeren.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob die Kleine schon so etwas essen kann."

Die Frage beantwortete sich von selbst, weil Aleandra genau in diesem Moment nach den roten Früchten griff.  
Die beiden Männer lachten als sie sie in den Mund stecken wollte. Natürlich fiel die Hälfte aus ihrer Hand und die anderen passten nicht in seinen Mund. Ihr Gesicht war in sekundenschnelle rot verschmiert. Trotzdem war sie stolz auf das Gelernte und strahlte die Männer an.

„Hermine war auch so."

Einen besseren Anfang hätte Bill Granger wählen können und so sprang Severus einfach ins kalte Wasser.

„Alexandra ist Hermines Tochter. Meine und Hermines, um genau zu sein."


	28. Chapter 29

Hermine saß in ihrem Zimmer und blickte auf das Kinderbett, in dem ihre Tochter lag.

Wie das klang – ihre Tochter.

Als ihr Vater mit dem Baby zu Hause ankam und Professor Snape die Geschichte ihrer Geburt erzählte, genügte ihr ein Blick auf Alexandra, um zu wissen, dass es die Wahrheit war. Auch ohne den merkwürdigen Brief einer noch merkwürdigeren Behörde.

Alles fügte sich zusammen.

X

x

x

**Rückblick:**

Bill Granger starrte den schwarzgekleideten Mann schockiert an.

„Hermines Tochter?"

Severus nickte.

„Mit Ihnen?"

„Ja."

Severus konnte sich vorstellen, was der Mann vor ihm dachte. Was er denken würde, wenn ein Mann dies über seine Tochter sagen würde. Es war schon ironisch, wie sich die Sichtweise ändern konnte.

„Mister Granger", begann er vorsichtig.

„Es ist eine lange Geschichte und wie es aussieht, ist es noch nicht vorbei. Man will mir meine Tochter wegnehmen."

Bill Granger sagte noch immer nichts.

„Ich habe monatelang nach Hermine und Alexis gesucht. Man hatte sie entführt und später ihre Erinnerungen gelöscht."

„Nicht nur die Erinnerungen, alles, was auf die Schule hinwies."

Hermines Vater stand auf und ging zu seiner Enkelin hinüber. Er warf einen fragenden Blick auf Severus, und als dieser nickte, beugte er sich hinunter und nahm die Kleine auf den Arm.

„Damals als Hermine plötzlich wieder da war, schien sie ein anderer Mensch zu sein."

„Ja, das kann passieren."

Alexis tatschte mit ihren verschmierten Fingern in Bills Gesicht herum.

„Sie ist niedlich."

„Sie ist mein Ein und Alles."

Beide Männer schwiegen einen Moment.

„Warum sind Sie hier? Wie kann ich helfen?"

Für einen stolzen Mann wie Severus Snape war es nicht einfach jemanden unbekannten um Hilfe zu bitten, aber er war alle Möglichkeiten durchgegangen und am Ende blieb nur die Flucht in die Muggelwelt. Sicher, hier würde er auch allein mit Alexis überleben könnten, er kannte mehr als einen geheimen Ort, aber sie (damit meinte er nicht Lucius) hätten dann immer noch Hermine als Pfand.

Hermine Granger – er hatte es sich monatelang nicht gestattet über sie nachzudenken. Hatte seine Gefühle vergraben und all seine Liebe und Zuneigung auf Alexis konzentriert.

Aber als er realisierte, dass ihre Mutter sich nicht bewusst von ihnen abgewandt hatte, begann eine leise Hoffnung in ihm zu keimen. Nicht für ihn, aber für Alexis. Welches Recht hatte er, ihr die Mutter vorzuenthalten, wenn es anders ging. War es nicht seine Aufgabe als Vater das Beste für sein Kind zu tun?

Dem Schritt sich Bill Granger zu offenbaren, folgte automatisch ein erneutes Wiedersehen mit Hermine. Und diesmal nicht als Unbekannter.

„Ich habe mich aus der Zauberwelt zurückgezogen."

„Das geht so einfach?"

Severus lachte auf.

„Einfach? Nein, ich habe lange gebraucht, und erst als ich sicher war, habe ich mich mit Ihnen in Verbindung gesetzt. Aber wenn man mich nicht mehr finden kann, wird Ihre Familie vielleicht wieder interessant werden. Ich nehme an, dass Sie in der letzten Zeit merkwürdige Post bekommen haben."

„Ja."

Alexis begann auf dem Arm des Fremden zu zappeln und streckte ihre Arme nach Severus aus.

„Ich glaube, sie sollte ihre Mutter treffen. Was ich jetzt machen möchte, weiß ich, aber es geht nicht allein um mich."

Bill sah Alexis an.

„Wir sind jetzt eine Familie."

Das Wort Familie löste ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in Severus Snape aus. Damals, als er von Hermines Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte, begann er davon zu träumen. Aber ihr Verschwinden, ihr „Betrug" lies diesen Traum wieder sterben. Für ihn gab es keine Familie, aber vielleicht für Alexis. Wenn ihm etwas passieren sollte, dann wäre sie nicht allein auf der Welt. Bill Granger schien ein ehrenwerter Mann zu sein.

„Ich möchte, dass Alexis ihre Großeltern kennenlernt."

„Und ihre Mutter."

„Sicher."

Alle Gefühle waren aus Severus Stimme verschwunden und zum ersten Mal sah Bill Granger, die andere Seite von Severus Snape.

„Gut, dann lassen Sie uns gehen."

Severus nickte.

„Danke. Ich habe gehofft, dass Sie so reagieren."

x

x

x

**Ende Rückblick**

Alexandra wurde langsam wach und Hermine hoffte, dass sie nicht zu weinen begann. Seit Professor Snape sie ins Bett gelegt hatte und dann im Gästezimmer verschwunden war, hatte sie Alexandra nicht aus den Augen gelassen.

Plötzlich klopfte es leise an ihrer Tür.

„Ja?"

Severus Snape.

„Darf hereinkommen? Normalerweise wacht meine Tochter um diese Zeit auf und ich..."

Seine Unsicherheit stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Natürlich. Haben Sie geschlafen?"

„Nein, ich war zu nervös."

„Ich auch nicht. Kommen Sie schon herein. Ich glaube sie wird langsam wach."

Beide gingen zum Kinderbett.

„Sie ist wirklich unser Kind."

„Wenn Sie ein Problem damit haben, Miss Granger, sagen Sie es gleich. Ich möchte mich nicht aufdrängen und ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass Alexandra..."

„Professor Snape, ich habe kein Problem damit. Ich fühle, dass sie meine Tochter ist."

„Unsere."

Schweigen.

„Miss Granger, wir sollten das wirklich klarstellen. Sie ist nicht Ihre Tochter und ich bin nicht hier um Alexis abzugeben."

„Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet. Ich sehe wie sehr sie Alexandra lieben. Aber ich bin ihre Mutter."

„Sie kennen sie nicht."

„Sie sind nicht deshalb hier, Sir. Damit ich meine Tochter kennenlerne?"

Severus nickte.

„Und vielleicht kann ich auch Sie kennenlernen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig ist."

„Nicht nötig?"

Hermine verstand ihn nicht. Sie hatten ein Kind miteinander. Das hies doch wohl, dass sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Daran erinnerte sie sich nicht, aber sie hatte von ihm geträumt und das hatte etwas zu bedeuten.

Er lies sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen und konnte sich denken, was in ihr vorging. Damals, es schien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit, hatte sie ihn bewundert. Seinen Einsatz für das Licht und seine Intelligenz. Nichts davon zählte heute und heute war er für sie ein alternder, unattraktiver Mann, mit dem sie in der Muggelwelt nie etwas angefangen hätte.

„Es geht um unser Kind, nicht um uns."

„Aber es gab ein uns, auch wenn ..."

Severus unterbrach sie sofort. Er wollte nicht hören, dass sie ihn sich als Partner nicht vorstellen konnte. Seine Erinnerungen waren wertvoll und die wollte er sich nicht von der Gegenwart kaputtmachen lassen.

In diesem Moment machte sich Alexis bemerkbar.

„Dada."

Severus sah Alexis an und lächelte.

„Dada", wiederholte die Kleine.

Er ging zu ihr und kniete sich vor sie hin.

„Ja, ich bin Dein Dada. Wann hast Du das denn gelernt?"

Alexis klatschte in die Hände und wiederholte ihr neues Lieblingswort.

„Dada."

Severus drehte sich zu Hermine.

„Sie hat es noch nie gesagt", verkündete er stolz.

Sie sahen sich an und einen Moment lang hatte Hermine den Eindruck, dass er noch etwas sagen wollte, aber er hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Vielleicht können Sie das Frühstück machen. Unsere Kleine wird schnell unleidlich, wenn sie nichts zu essen bekommt."

Hermine nickte und lies die beiden allein.

x

x

x

Wahrscheinlich habt Ihr schon nicht mehr an eine Fortsetzung geglaubt? Aber ich habe ein paar Tage Urlaub und so Zeit zum Schreiben.

Wenn Ihr mich besser kennenlernen wollt, ich blogge auch. Bei Interesse schicke ich den Link oder poste es im Profil.

x

x


	29. Chapter 30

Die Tür schloss sich hinter Hermine. Sie blieb einen Moment stehen und hörte deshalb noch wie Snape Alexis für ihre Leistung lobte.

Schmunzelnd ging sie die Treppe hinunter und betrat dann die Küche, wo sie 2 Augenpaare neugierig anstarrten.

Ihre Eltern fingen sich allerdings schnell und taten so, als wenn sie nicht neugierig waren.

Hermine ging zum Kühlschrank und holte Milch heraus, dann nahm sie einen Becher und Schüsseln aus einem Regal und stellte alles auf den Tisch.

„Nun fragt schon."

Die Eltern schauten sich an.

„Wie war die Nacht?"

Ihre Tochter zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir haben geredet, dann ist Professor Snape in sein Zimmer gegangen und ich habe auf Alexis aufgepasst. Sie ist wirklich eine ganz Liebe."

„Wir haben sie nicht weinen gehört."

„Alexis weint ganz selten."

Severus kam mit der Kleinen die Treppe herunter. Sie trug noch ihren Schlafanzug und rieb sich ihre Augen.

„Allerdings, wenn sie jetzt nichts zu essen bekommt, dann garantiere ich für nichts."

Und tatsächlich greinte Alexandra ganz leise.

„Oh, oh. Dann wärmen wir ganz schnell die Milch auf."

Ein paar Minuten später saß die ganze Familie am Frühstückstisch.

„Bill, ich würde Hermine und Alexis gern das Haus zeigen, dass ich gekauft habe."

Stille.

„Ich habe gedacht, dass Alexis ihre Mutter besser kennenlernen soll und ich kann ja nicht ewig im Hotel wohnen."

„Aber", versuchte Hermine's Mutter dazwischen zu reden.

„Mom, ich denke, das ist eine gute Idee. Wenn das Ministerium Professor Snape auf der Spur ist, dann müssen wir schnell handeln."

Sie schaute Severus fragend an.

„Hermine hat recht. Allerdings wäre es langsam an der Zeit, dass Sie mich Severus nennen. Professor ist nicht angemessen."

Damit war die Sache beschlossen und Severus brachte Hermine und Alexis am späten Nachmittag zu dem gekauften Haus. Er selbst verabschiedete sich rasch und hoffte, dass Hermine sein Vertrauen nicht enttäuschte.

x

x

x

Hermine ging mit Alexis auf dem Arm durch das neue Haus. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr geraten ruhig mit der Kleinen zu reden, auch wenn sie nichts verstehen würde. Aber so konnte sie Hermines Stimme kennenlernen und verstand dann allein durch die Art, wie sie sprach was sie fühlte.

Beim Abschied von Severus war sie fast in Tränen ausgebrochen, aber dieser hatte wirklich einen tollen Draht Alexandra und schließlich lies sie ihn gehen.

„Schau mal, Dein Daddy hat sogar schon ein Labor."

Vorsichtig ging sie die Kellertreppe hinunter, denn Professor Snape, nein Severus verbesserte sie sich in Gedanken, hatte ihr erlaubt alle Räume anzuschauen.

Unten angekommen, war sie überwältig von den vielen altertümlichen Gerätschaften. Sie kam sich wie in einem Museum vor.

Auch Alexis saß mit großen Augen auf die glänzenden Dinge.

„Nein, mein Schatz, wir fassen besser nichts an."

Nach ein paar Minuten setzten sie sich auf eine hölzerne Werkbank und Hermine schloss die Augen.

Im Geist entstand ein verschwommenes Bild, aber war es real oder einfach Wunschdenken ?

Alexis begann mit ihren Händchen auf die Tischplatte zu klopfen.

Dada hatte ihr gesagt, dass das eine Mama ist. Aber was war eine Mama? Auf jeden Fall sollte sie nicht schlafen, sondern mit ihr spielen.

Hermine lächelte ihre Tochter an und öffnete ihre Arme.

„Na komm. Wir schauen uns mal den Garten an."

In diesem Moment lies Alexis ihren kleinen Plüschhasen fallen und natürlich blieb er unter dem Tisch liegen. Dramatisch aufstöhnend, setzte sie das Mädchen ab und kroch unter den Tisch. Alexis schaute zu wie Hermine nach dem Hasen angelte und dann beschloss sie zu helfen. Es war ihr Hase, oder.

Sie landete unsanft auf ihren Po und krabbelte dann Hermine hinterher. Das machte Spaß, für den Moment den Hasen vergessend, krochen sie auf dem Boden hin und her.

Nach einer Weile zeigte Hermine auf den Hasen.

„Hol den Hasen und dann gehen wir. Es wird langsam kalt hier. Und wir wollen doch nicht, dass Dein Dada schimpft."

„Dada", wiederholte Alexis glücklich.

In diesem Moment erschütterte eine Explosion das Haus.

Hermine schaffte es gerade noch ihre Tochter an sich heranzuziehen, bevor die Wände einstürzten und die beiden unter sich begruben.

X

x

x

Bill Granger schaute zum wiederholten Mal auf seine Uhr. Er wunderte sich, wo seine Tochter und seine Enkelin blieben. Inzwischen war es früher Nachmittag und die Kleine brauchte ihren Mittagsschlaf.

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es in dem neuen Haus so viel zu sehen gab und überhaupt hatte er ein komisches Gefühl.

Lieber einmal zu vorsichtig, sagte er sich und griff nach dem Telefonhörer.

Für Notfälle, so hatte es Severus gesagt, sollte er im Hotel anrufen und eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Und genau das tat er nun.

„Hallo, hier ist Bill Granger. Bitte richten Sie Professor Snape aus, dass ich angerufen habe."

Der Concierge fragte, worum es sich denn handle.

„Das weiß Professor Snape. Bitte sagen Sie ihm einfach, dass es dringend ist."

Wenig beruhigt legte er auf und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

„Hast Du die Adresse des Haus?", fragte er seine Frau.

„Du übertreibst. Die beiden haben bestimmt nur die Zeit vergessen."

„Oder es ist etwas passiert?"

Er griff nach dem Zettel, den ihm seine Frau hinhielt.

„Ich fahre hin. Kommst Du mit?"


	30. Chapter 31

Als Severus am Hotel ankam, wollte er wie immer gleich in sein Hotelzimmer. Aber zum ersten Mal rief ihm der Concierge etwas hinterher. Er drehte sich um und fragte sich, was passiert war. Wenig später hielt er die Nachricht von Hermines Vater in der Hand.

Ohne zu zögern, fragte er nach einem Taxi und machte sich auf den Weg.

Die Fahrt konnte ihm nicht schnell genug sein, aber natürlich schlich das Auto durch die Londoner Straßen. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, Alexandra und Hermine waren bestimmt in Ordnung.

X

x

x

Schon von Weitem sahen Hermines Eltern das Blinken der Feuerwehr – und Polizeiautos.

Bill Granger drückte aufs Gaspedal, aber die Ereignisse hatte längst ihren Lauf genommen.

Das Auto stand kaum, da war Hermines Mutter herausgesprungen.

Rauch und Feuer, das war das Einzige was sie sah. Kein Haus mehr. Sie hielt sich ihre Hand vor dem Mund, um nicht zu schreien.

Schließlich kam ein Feuerwehrmann auf sie zu und versuchte zu helfen.

„Sie sollten gehen. Hier ist ein Unglück passiert und wir wissen nicht, ob vielleicht noch etwas explodiert."

„Meine Tochter, meiner Enkelin. Sie sind noch im Haus."

„Nein, hier lebt niemand. Das Haus steht leer."

Inzwischen war Bill angekommen.

„Es stand leer, aber meine Tochter wollte dort einzuziehen."

„Sind Sie sicher?"

Die beiden nickten.

Der Feuerwehrmann griff nach seinem Walkie-Talkie.

„Hallo, wir haben wahrscheinlich zwei Vermisste."

Bill nahm seine weinende Frau in den Arm.

X

x

x

Hermine öffnete langsam ihre Augen und sah nichts, nur Staub und Rauch. Dann hörte sie ein leises Wimmern.

„Alexandra, Baby. Wo bist du?"

Sie kroch langsam in die Richtung, aus der das Weinen kam. Sie musste zu ihrer Tochter, hoffentlich war ihr nicht passiert. Sie hatte doch nicht all die Monate überstanden, um nun in Freiheit zu sterben. Oder war es etwa kein Unfall gewesen?

Endlich sah sie Alexandra. Irgendwas stimmte nicht.

Aber darüber wollte sie jetzt nicht nachdenken.

„Ich bin hier. Mama ist ja da."

Sie nahm ihr Baby in den Arm und wiegte sie hin und her.

Langsam wurden beide ruhiger und Hermine griff in ihren Ausschnitt. Nein, sie hatte keinen Timeturner. Aber alles sprach dafür. Es waren offensichtlich einige Monate vergangen und sie war auch an einem anderen Ort.

Vielleicht hatte sie Severus sie „geholt". Aber wo war es dann?

Ihr stockte der Atem? Vielleicht hatten auch ihn die Mauern begraben?

„Severus?", rief sie laut.

„Hallo, bist du hier?"

Mit ihrer Panik erschreckte sie Alexandra, die sofort anfing zu weinen.

„Oh, bitte nicht weinen. Daddy findet uns bestimmt und alles wird gut."

„Dada", schluchzte Alexandra.  
„Dada."

„Ich weiß nicht, wo Dada ist. Baby, bitte. Ich muss sonst auch weinen."

Aber all das half nicht. Alexis weinte immer lauter und immer wenn Hermine nach Hilfe rief, oder begann sich zu bewegen, wurde es schlimmer. Schließlich gab sie entkräftet auf. Es waren nur ein paar Minuten vergangen, aber die Luft wurde immer knapper. Oder war es einfach nur der Staub der sich legte?

X

x

x

Jane und Bill Granger lehnten am Polizeiauto als Severus angerannt kam.

„Was ist passiert?", flüsterte er leise.

Am liebsten hätte er seine Angst und Wut und Hilflosigkeit herausgeschrieen, aber das entsprach nicht seinem Charakter. Wer ihn kannte, und das waren nur wenige, wusste diese Stimme war gefährlicher als alles andere.

„Wir wissen es noch nicht. Wahrscheinlich sind die beiden Im Keller eingeschlossen."

„Das ist gut."

Jane reagierte hysterisch auf diese merkwürdige Aussage.

„Gut? Was ist daran gut? Sie sind beide im Dunkeln, verletzt oder ..."

Sie konnte nicht weiterreden, weil sie wieder weinen musste. Bill strich ihr beruhigend über das Haar.

„Severus hat es sicher nicht so gemeint."

„Nein, ich habe ein Labor im Keller angelegt und deshalb ist der Keller besonderes stabil. Es ist fast wie ein Bunker."

„Siehst du, Jane. Die Feuerwehr wird sie bald befreien."

Wie aufs Stichwort brach rund um das Haus eine große Aktivität aus.

Severus ging einfach an der Absperrung vorbei und folgte den Männern. Die Rufe der Polizei beachtete er nicht, schließlich ging es um seine Familie. Als er an der Unglücksstelle ankam, sah er ein großes Loch im Boden. Die ersten Trümmer waren weggeräumt, und wie es aussah, wollte man jetzt in das Haus einsteigen. Ein Mann hatte sich das Seil umgehängt, als ein leises Geräusch die Männer erstarren lies. Auch Severus hörte es: das Weinen seiner Tochter.

„Alexis, das ist meine Tochter. Ich muss helfen."

„Sir, das ist nicht erlaubt."

„Erlaubt? Ich bin ihr Vater. Sie hat Angst und weint, ich gehe hier nicht weg."

Ohne zu zögern, zog er seinen Mantel aus, riss einem anderen Feuerwehrmann die Taschenlampe aus den Händen.

„Los, woraus warten wir noch."

„Wir warten auf den Bauplan."

„Ich habe den Plan im Haus. Folgen Sie mir oder bleiben Sie hier."

Entschlossen, aber vorsichtig näherte er sich am Loch und leuchte hinein. Das war der Ausgang zur Straße. Auf der anderen Seite, 5 Meter rechts, die Treppe zum Garten. Der Zugang zum Garten war eine weitere Möglichkeit die beiden zu retten.

Er winkte einen Polizisten heran.

„Haben Sie hier etwas zu sagen?"

Der Uniformierte nickte.

„Gut. Ich denke, dass Ihre Leute dort graben können."

Er zeigte auf den Garten, der ebenfalls mit Trümmern übersät war.

„Fangen Sie dort an und suchen Sie nach dem zweiten Ausgang. Vielleicht sind die Mauern dort noch nicht eingestürzt. Ich versuche es hier."

Hermines Eltern waren, im Gegensatz zu Severus, sehr erstaunt das die Männer seinen Anweisungen folgten.

„Bill."

Dieser lief rasch und Severus hin.

„Ich versuche Hermine meinen Patronus zu schicken."

„OK. Ich werden die Männer ablenken, wenn nötig."

Die beiden Männer nickten sich zu und Severus begann mit seiner Befreiungsaktion.

X

x

x

Auch im Inneren des Hauses hatte sich etwas getan. Hermine hatte ein kleines Lichtloch entdeckt und versuchte in diese Richtung zu kriechen.

Alexandra hatte sie mit ein paar Zaubereien beruhigen könnten. So lies sie vor ihren Augen ein paar bunte Sterne tanzen, die die Kleine fangen wollte. Obwohl Hermine auch andere Zaubersprüche versuchte, gelang ihr nicht viel. Entweder war ihre Magie noch immer zu schwach, denn sie war eigentlich auch ohne Zauberstab besser. Aber für den Moment war sie froh, dass Alexandra abgelenkt war.

Alexandra lachte über die bunten Sterne. Auch ihr Dada hatte so etwas gekonnt und nun diese Mama. Wenn es nur nicht so dunkel gewesen wäre, sie mochte die Sonne viel viel lieber.

Hermine schickte die Sterne weiter in Richtung des Lichtes und Alexandra tat, was sie erhofft hatte, sie kroch und kroch langsam weiter und Hermine folgte ihr. Aber langsam wurde es für sie immer enger und enger.

X

x

x

Die Feuerwehrleute hatten sich Schaufeln geschnappt und gruben ein Loch an der von Severus vorgeschlagenen Stelle. Sie waren sehr vorsichtig, kamen aber trotzdem gut voran. Das Loch wurde größer und sie stabilisierten es mit dicken Brettern. Ab und zu riefen sie nach den Verschütteten und plötzlich hörten sie eine Antwort.

„Hallo, ich bin hier unten. Hallo?"

Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie sich getäuscht hatte, aber das waren doch Stimmen gewesen.

„Miss Granger? Hallo, sind Sie in Ordnung?"

Hermine atmete durch.

„Ja. Wir sind in Ordnung. Holen Sie uns aber bitte schnell raus."

„Natürlich werden wir das. Aber bitte bleiben Sie ruhig. Wie geht es dem Baby?"

„Sie will zu ihrem Daddy. Ist er da?"

„Ja, wir holen ihn."

x

x

x

Severus war mit seinem Patronus nicht weitergekommen, kein Wunder in dieser Situation. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und dachte an die Zeit mit Alexandra. Nichts. Verdammt.

Plötzlich nahm er eine Bewegung war.

„Severus, Hermine fragt nach Dir."

Er rannte so schnell es ging zum Ausgrabungsloch, stoppte dann aber ab, damit nicht wieder alles einstürzte.

Dann kniete er sich hin und rief nach Hermine.

„Hallo, Hermine. Ich bin hier."

„Severus, geht es dir gut? Holst du uns bitte schnell heraus?"

Er wunderte sich über den Tonfall von Hermines Stimme. Sie war gar nicht mehr distanziert.

„Ja natürlich. Geht es Alexis gut?"

„Alexis? Du meinst Alexandra? Magst Du den Namen nicht? Ich verstehe nicht, was passiert ist? Severus, Liebster."

Er hörte nur das Wort Liebster und die Traurigkeit in ihren Worten.

„Natürlich mag ich den Namen. Das war eine gute Wahl von Dir. Aber manchmal nenne ich sie Alexis. Hermine, bitte mach Dir keine Sorgen. Wir reden später über alles."

„Entschuldige, Du hast recht."

„Miss Granger", mischte sich der Feuerwehrmann ein.

„Bitte versuchen Sie in unsere Richtung zu kriechen."

„Das machen wir schon die ganze Zeit. Alexandra ist ganz toll."

Sie schnipste mit den Fingern und wieder tanzten die Sterne in der Luft. Alexandra lachte auf. Wie hübsch.

Die Sterne bewegten sich in Richtung des Lichtes und Hermine war überrascht, wie schnell die Kleine war. Vor allem war sie inzwischen an einer so schmalen Stelle angekommen, durch die sie selbst es nie schaffen würde.

„Severus?", rief sie.

„Wir sind hier. Auch Deine Eltern."

„Wirklich? Das ist toll. Severus, ich glaube die Kleine ist bald bei Euch. Ich habe eine paar Sterne gezaubert."

„Sehr gut."

„Bitte ruf doch nach ihr."

„Alexandra, Alexis. Hier ist Daddy."

„Dada."

„Ja, Dada. Kommst Du zu mir?"

„Dada."

„Hermine, wir sehen sie. Jetzt müssen wir sie nur noch hochziehen. Du musst ihr einfach folgen."

„Mache ich. Severus, nimm sie ganz fest in den Arm. Sie war so mutig und nur ganz wenig geweint."

Müde lehnte sie sich zurück.

Alexandra war sicher. Die Feuerwehr hatte Erfahrung darin, Kinder zu bergen. Und dann war ja Severus bei ihr und konnte sie trösten. Sie wünschte sich, dass er auch bei ihr war und sie umarmte. Oder wenigstens die Hand hielt.

„Severus?"

„Ja, wir haben sie gleich."

„Gut."

Am Beifall erkannte sie, dass alles gut gegangen war.

X

x

x

Severus schloss seine Tochter überglücklich in die Arme. Sie unverletzt aus, keine Blutspuren, nur Dreck. Leise redete er auf sie ein.

„Dada, liebt Dich. Ganz toll."

„Dada."

Severus lachte sie glücklich an.

„Da kommen die Oma und der Opa. Sie haben Schokolade."

Ihre Augen wurden ganz groß.

Schokolade gab es nur ganz selten und deshalb war sie ganz schnell abgelenkt.

„Jane, ich muss zu Hermine. Gibt Alexis doch etwas Schokolade. Sie war ganz lieb."

Hermines Mutter nickte unter Tränen.

„Ich hole jetzt Hermine."

x

x

x

Die Retter hatten in der Zwischenzeit versucht den Ausgang zu verstärken und ließen neue Balken herab, als Severus zurückkam.

„Wie sieht es aus?"

„Der Gang ist zu schmal für sie und sie ist zu schwach uns zu helfen."

„Zu schwach? Hermine, Hermine ?"

Er rief noch ein paar Mal nach ihr, aber sie antwortete nicht mehr.

X

x

x

Cliffhanger !

x

x

x

Ich hoffe, dass nicht zu viele Schreibfehler im Text sind. Manchmal bin ich blind und sie sehe sie nicht mehr.


	31. Chapter 32

Hallo, ich kann immer so schlecht auf die "anonymen" Reviews antworten, deshalb hier ein großes Danke schön. Ich hatte am Dienstag eine langgeplante Bein-OP und war vorher damit beschäftigt alles zu erledigen und nun wo es vorbei ist, muss ich wieder in den normalen Ablauf kommen. Ich habe schon mit dem neuen Kapitel angefangen, auch die Übersetzung geht weiter. Aber ich will nichts versprechen. Auf jeden Fall bin ich krank geschrieben und sollte mehr Zeit als sonst haben.

Einen schönen Advent noch, Kerstin


	32. Chapter 33

Die Retter hatten in der Zwischenzeit versucht den Ausgang zu verstärken und ließen neue Balken herab, als Severus zurückkam.

„Wie sieht es aus?"

„Der Gang ist zu schmal für sie und sie ist zu schwach uns zu helfen."

„Zu schwach? Hermine, Hermine ?"

Er rief noch ein paar Mal nach ihr, aber sie antwortete nicht mehr.

X

x

x

Severus sah ein, dass er so nicht weiterkam. Wütend drehte er sich nach dem Sanitäter um. Da war er ein paar Minuten weg und schon nahm das Unheil seinen Lauf.

„Seit wann redet sie nicht mehr?"

Der junge Mann sah ihn an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie hat gesagt, dass sie kurz die Augen schließen will."

„Und Sie tun nichts dagegen? War das alles?"

Verlegen wandte sich der Angesprochene ab.

„Raus damit."

„Sie meinte, dass wir Ihnen sagen sollen, dass sie sie liebt."

Severus schloss die Augen. Er hatte schon bemerkt, dass sich Hermines Verhalten geändert hatte. Offensichtlich war ihr beim Einsturz mehr passiert als sie angenommen hatten. War es ein traumatisches Ereignis, dass die Erinnerung zurück gebracht hatte oder ein Schlag auf den Kopf? Er konnte sich nur letztes vorstellen, wenn Magie zuvor nicht geholfen hatte.

Eigentlich war es zum Lachen, wenn er das vorher gewusst hätte, dann …

„Worauf warten Sie noch. Holen sie sie endlich heraus."

„Ja, Sir. Wenn Sie etwas zur Seite gehen würden."

x

x

x

Stunden später, es war inzwischen fast dunkel, hatten die Sanitäter und Feuerwehrleute Hermine endlich entdeckt und damit begonnen, sie zu bergen.

Zum Glück atmete sie noch selbst, aber ihr ganzer Körper war mit getrocknetem Blut bedeckt. Severus traute sich kam sie genauer anzusehen.

„Oh Gott", stöhnte er auf als man sie vorsichtig auf die Bahre legte.

Er sah wie sich ihr Brustkorb leicht bewegte.

„Sie atmet. Das ist ein gutes Zeichen."

Der Sanitäter nickte.

„Aber sie schwebt noch immer in Lebensgefahr. Sind Sie Ihr Ehemann?"

Severus nickte.

„Gut. Wir bringen Sie ins Zentralkrankenhaus."

In dieser Sekunde kam Hermines Vater angelaufen. Er hatte gesehen, dass man seine Tochter in den Krankenwagen geladen hatte, der nun mit Blaulicht losfuhr.

„Komm, wir fahren hinterher."

„Wo ist Alexis? Ich kann sie doch nicht einfach allein lassen."

Severus war hin und her gerissen. Natürlich wollte er seine Tochter in Sicherheit wissen und sie ganz fest in den Arm nehmen, aber Hermine brauchte ihn auch.

Bill Granger konnte sich vorstellen was in dem Mann vorging.

„Sie ist bei ihrer Großmutter. Ihr wird nichts passieren."

Er winkte seiner Frau zu und die Polizei lies sie durch die Absperrung. Alexis schlief auf ihrem Arm.

„Severus, bitte fahr zu Hermine. Ich kümmere mich um die Kleine."

Sie fing an zu weinen.

„Ich habe Angst um meine Tochter. Sie ist ganz allein und sie hasst Krankenhäuser."

Sie hatte recht, dachte Severus. Nicht nur jetzt war sie allein, sie hatte stundenlang unter den Trümmern gelegen, zuvor Alexis getröstet, alles für die Rettung ihrer Tochter getan. Er musste zu ihr. Er würde sich an ihr Bett setzen und ihre Hand halten und darauf warten, dass sie aufwachte.

Und dann?

Eine kleine zweifelnde Stimme ertönte in seinem Hinterkopf, aber er beschloss sie zu ignorieren. Es gab einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung und den würde er so gut es ging schüren.

X

x

x

Der Krankenwagen war mit großer Geschwindigkeit durch Londons Vorstadt gerast, Bill Grangers altes Auto konnte da nicht annähernd mithalten. Es machte keinen Sinn es zu versuchen und so noch einen Unfall zu provozieren.

So nutzte er die Gelegenheit und fragte Severus nach dem Ablauf der Bergungsarbeiten. Man hatte ihn nicht vorgelassen und er hatte das Ganze von Weiten verfolgen müssen.

Ganz ruhig schilderte Severus den Ablauf, stockte aber nach einer Weile.

„Was?"

„Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass sie wieder die „alte" Hermine war. Bevor sie ihr Gedächtnis verloren hat. Ihre Stimme war weicher und sie hat mich geduzt."

Bill Granger strahlte.

„Das ist doch gut, oder? Natürlich ändert das alles."

Severus schwieg.

„Du magst keine Veränderungen, habe ich Recht."

Wie sollte er Hermines Vater erklären, dass es nicht allein das war. Sein negatives Bild von Hermine beruhte auf dem Fakt, dass sie ihn betrogen hatte.

„Warten wir ab."

x

x

x

Die Patientin wurde so schnell wie möglich in den Operationssaal geschoben, dann schlossen sich die Türen und alles war wieder ruhig.

X

x

x

Die Ärzte standen um Hermines Bett und betrachteten die junge Frau. Alles war gut gegangen, aber sie war noch nicht über den Berg.

„Was sagen wir den Angehörigen?", fragte eine junge Krankenschwester.

„Natürlich die Wahrheit. Sie ist während der Operation ins Koma gefallen und wir wissen nicht wann sie aufwachen wird."

„Den Zwischenfall wollen Sie nicht erwähnen."

„Das war kein Zwischenfall. Die Patientin stand unter starker Narkose, da passieren manchmal merkwürdige Sachen."

Damit war für den Arzt das Thema erledigt und sein Wort war in diesem Krankenhaus Gesetz.

Die Schwester versuchte es noch einmal.

„Herr Professor, es war ein Wunder. Sie war tot und dann plötzlich war da so eine Aura. Ich habe gedacht, dass ein Engel neben ihr stand."

Sie bekreuzigte sich.

„Unsinn. Wenn ich ein Wort davon in der Presse lese oder auch nur in der Kantine höre, sind Sie gefeuert. Wir haben uns verstanden."

Dann rauschte er hinaus und seine Entourage folgte ihm ohne ihm wortlos.

X

x

x

Als Severus und Bill Granger endlich am Krankenhaus ankamen, erwartete sie die Nachricht von Hermines Koma. Man bat sie in der Kantine zu warten. Jeder Protest von Severus Seite half nicht und schließlich zog ihn Bill fort.

„Komm, das hat keinen Zweck."

„Ich könnte ihn verhexen oder lähmen. Dann schleiche ich mich zu Hermine. Und danach lösche ich die Erinnerung an uns."

Aber natürlich würde er das nicht machen, also ging er zähneknirschend in die Kantine. Vielleicht konnte er dort zur Ruhe kommen.

Bill suchte inzwischen nach einem Telefon um seine Frau anzurufen, er sah zwar die beiden Polizisten, dachte sich aber nichts dabei.

Als er dann aber laute Stimmen hörte, ging er zurück in die Kantine zu gehen.

Die beiden Polizisten hatten sich zu Severus gesetzt und versuchten ein Gespräch mit ihm anzufangen. Aber Severus war alles andere als kooperativ und so wurde es schließlich immer lauter.

„Mister Snape, wir können Sie auch auf Polizeirevier bringen. Oder Sie beantworten uns einfach die Fragen. Also, wieso ist das Gebäude eingestürzt."

„Das weiß ich nicht."

„Aber es gehört Ihnen? Wann haben Sie es gekauft?"

„Was hat das mit dem Einsturz zu tun?"

Severus immer ungeduldiger. Wenn er wüsste was passiert war, dann hätte er längst … Aber das konnte er der Polizei nicht sagen. Eigentlich konnte er überhaupt nichts sagen, denn in der Zauberwelt gab es einen Schwur, den niemand brechen konnte.

„Nun, das Haus stand jahrelang leer und plötzlich kauft es jemand, Handwerker gehen ein und aus und dann geschieht ein Unglück bei dem 2 Menschen fast getötet werden."

Severus nickte.  
„Kennen Sie die beiden?"

„Meine Tochter Alexandra und Miss Hermine Granger haben auf meinen Wunsch das Haus besichtigt."

„Aha."

„Nicht aha. Ich habe das Haus für meine Familie gekauft und umgebaut."

„Gibt es Urkunden? Baugenehmigungen? Andere Dokumente, die Ihre Äußerungen bestätigen?"

Nun sah sich Bill gezwungen einzugreifen.

„Officer. Ich bin sicher, dass mein zukünftiger Schwiegersohn all diese Dokumente hat."

Er hielt den Officers seine Hand hin.

„Hallo, ich bin Dr. Bill Granger. Meine Tochter liegt hier im Koma. Und meinen zukünftigen Schwiegersohn haben Sie ja schon kennengelernt."

Die beiden Polizisten schüttelten seine Hand.

„Wir versuchen nur zu ermitteln was genau passiert ist. Leider ist Mister Snape nicht sehr kooperativ."

„Sie können sich vielleicht vorstellen, dass Professor Snape unter großem Druck steht. Aber er wird alles tun um Ihnen zu helfen."

Er sah Severus fragend an.

„Natürlich."

„Wunderbar. Dann setzen wir uns doch wieder. Was brauchen Sie genau?"

„Die Ermittler vor Ort hätten gern die Baupläne. Das würde uns sehr helfen."

„Die Baupläne sind im Hotel, aber ich kann hier nicht weg. Vielleicht kann ich einen Boten zum Hotel schicken?"

Die Polizisten hatten eine bessere Idee. Sie würden die Gelegenheit nutzen und das Hotelzimmer durchsuchen, was Severus gehofft hatte. Sie würden einige Zeit damit beschäftigt sein und ihn in Ruhe lassen. Gelassen übergab er den beiden seinen Zimmerschlüssel und beschrieb wo sie die Unterlagen finden würden.

Aus Sorge, dass sich der Verdächtige das ganze noch einmal überlegen würde, verabschiedeten sie sich und fuhren mit Blaulicht auf und davon.

„Bevor Du fragst, ich habe nichts in außergewöhnliches im Hotel. Und die Pläne habe ich eher zufällig liegen gelassen. Bevor Du angerufen hattest, habe ich daran gearbeitet."

Er lächelte.

„Alexis wollte morgens die Sonne sehen und ich habe darüber nachgedacht wie ich ihr den Wunsch erfüllen kann."

Bill legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Hoffen wir, dass Hermine und Alexis bald gemeinsam den Sonnenaufgang betrachten können."

x

x

x

Sorry, nicht viel Aktion heute.


	33. Chapter 34

Der Streit in Lucius Malfoys Büro war im ganzen Ministerium zu hören.

„Was soll das heißen? Sie haben seine Spur verloren? Was sind Sie? Unfähig?"

An den breiten Schreibtisch standen 3 der besten Spione des Ministeriums, die sich so eine Behandlung nicht gefallen ließen.

„Bei allem Respekt, Sir. Aber es handelt sich um Severus Snape, er ist der größte Spion unserer Zeit."

„Der größte Spion?"

In seinen Gedanken war Snape, der größte Verräter, aber das konnte natürlich nicht laut sagen.

„Singen Sie sein Loblied woanders. Er hat seine Tochter entführt."

„Wie kann man seine Tochter entführen. Sir. Ich habe den Minister um ein Gespräch gebeten. Diese Situation ist unhaltbar. Ich schicke meine Leute durchs Land und nur weil Sie sagen, dass er ein Entführer ist. Vielleicht irren Sie sich."

Wütend richtete Lucius seinen Zauberstab auf den Sprecher, um im selben Moment selbst 3 Zauberstäben auf sich gerichtet zu haben.

„Das ist keine gute Idee. Ich glaube Sie fechten einen privaten Krieg aus. Damit wollen wir nichts zu tun haben."

Die Gruppe nickte zustimmend.

„Wir gehen."

Ein paar Sekunden später begann ein fassungsloser Zauberer damit sein Büro zu zerlegen.

Was erlaubten sie diese Cretins? Unter dem Dunklen Lord wären so ein Verhalten niemals geduldet worden. Die ganze Zauberwelt sollte zum Teufel gehen.

Kraftlos lies er sich in seinen Sessel fallen und wedelte lustlos mit seinem Zauberstab.

Auf dem Schreibtisch entstanden kleine schwarze Zaubertränkemeister, die sofort wieder explodierten. Das Spiel setzte Malfoy eine Weile fort, dann hatte er sich abreagiert und die Lust daran verloren.

Er lehnte sich zurück.

Vielleicht sollte er aufgeben. Was brachte das Ganze noch?

Damals, als er Hermine gefunden hatte und ihre Erinnerungen gelöscht hatte, glaubte er den Verräter besiegt zu haben.

Aber er hatte sich geirrt und zum zweiten Mal geschah es, dass die Liebe über einen Zauberspruch siegte.

Dabei hatte er zuerst nur dagestanden und zugeschaut wie sie mit dem Baby umging. Es war so ein ungewohnter Anblick, denn Narcissa hatte Draco damals gleich den Hauselfen überlassen.

Er beneidete Severus Snape um diese Frau, diese Liebe, dieses Kind. Er hatte nicht nachgedacht und es vielleicht nicht gewollt, aber als Hermine ihn entdeckte und ihn anschaute, da war es um ihn geschehen. Er wünschte sich, dass sie alles vergass, vor allem ihrer Liebe zu Severus und dem Baby. Schnell hob er den Zauberstab und sprach den Spruch aus, der ihr Gedächtnis löschte und damit eine glückliche Zukunft mit Severus Snape.

Wie konnte er ahnen, dass ihre Liebe so groß war, dass sie sich einen Weg zurück bahnte.

Er schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch. Es musste Schluss damit sein, sein Leben konnte doch nicht nur aus einem unendlichen, erfolglosen Rachefeldzug gegen einen Mann bestehen.

Vielleicht konnte er auch er finden, um dass er Snape beneidete – Liebe.

X

x

x

Das Krankenzimmer sah so ganz anders aus als St. Mungos, dachte Severus als er sich um sah. Freundlich, positiv.

Er setzte sich an Hermines Bett und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie lag jetzt seit 2 Tagen hier und endlich hatten die Ärzte eine Verbesserung ihres Zustandes vorausgesagt.

Es besteht Hoffnung, das waren die Worte gewesen, die sie gewählt hatte.

Hoffnung.

Bill Granger hatte ihn umarmt und dann auf die Schulter geklopft.

„Ich fahre nach Hause und sage Bescheid."

„Danke. Und gibt Alexis einen Kuss von mir."

„Das mache ich", lachte der ältere Mann.

„Und Severus, ich wollte Dich nicht aufregen, aber die Polizei hat die Bauunterlagen beschlagnahmt. Ich hoffe, dass sie damit eine Weile beschäftigt sind und Dich nicht belästigen."

Das war gestern Abend gewesen und seitdem wartete er.

Plötzlich bewegte sie sich leicht und öffnete vorsichtig ihrer Augen. Dann blinzelte sie und flüsterte:

"Träume ich?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein!"

Nach einem langen Moment, drehte sie den Kopf und sah ihn an. Ihr Lächeln war so hinreißend, dass er die Luft anhielt.

Und ehe er weiter nachdenken konnte, erwiderte er ihr Lächeln.

Sein Blick glitt zu ihren Lippen und zu den Augen und er wollte nichts anderes als sie sofort küssen. Aber dann zuckte er zurück.

„Severus."

Er räusperte sich. Wie konnte er sich nur so vergessen?

„Wie geht es Dir?"

„Gut, denke ich. Wie komme ich hier her? Wo ist Alexis? Geht es ihr gut?"

Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Panik ergriff sie.

„Sie ist bei Deinen Eltern. Ihr geht es gut."

Hermine schluchzte erleichtert auf. Sie lies sich zurückfallen und begann zu weinen. Einmal angefangen schien sich nicht mehr aufhören zu können. Severus brach in Panik aus. Die Ärzte hatte ihm eingeschärft, dass sie sich nicht aufregen sollte und nun das.

Verdammt, dachte er und nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm. Er wollte sich nicht wieder in sie verlieben, aber wenn sie ihn so ansah, dann erinnerte er sich an die gemeinsame Zeit. Wie glücklich sie waren, wie sehr er sie geliebt hatte.

Als sie aufgehört hatte zu weinen, lies er sie sofort los.

„Wann kann ich Alexis sehen? Bringst Du sie mir? Bitte Severus."

„Wenn es Dir besser geht."

Er musste die Situation in den Griff bekommen, Zeit gewinnen.

„Aber es geht mir gut. Und Alexis hat bestimmt Angst, weil ich nicht bei ihr bin."

Er sagte nichts.

„Du bist so merkwürdig. Was verschweigst Du mir? Geht es Alexis wirklich gut?"

Sollte er ihr sagen, dass Alexis die meiste Zeit ihres Lebens ohne sie ausgekommen war?

Nein, besser nicht.

„Hermine, es geht ihr gut. Glaub mir. Du wirst sie sehen, so bald die Ärzte Dich untersucht haben."

Sie nickte. Das machte Sinn und Severus würde sie sicher nicht anlügen.

„Ich verstehe nicht was in dem Haus passiert ist. Wir wollten gerade den Keller verlassen, da brach alles zusammen."

Zumindest konnte sie sich daran erinnern, dachte Severus.

„Du hast eine Gehirnerschütterung, aber Alexis hat keinen Kratzer abbekommen."

„Alexis war toll. Aber ..."

Er sah sie streng an.

„Sie war viel größer als ein Neugeborenes. Sie konnte schon krabbeln."

Plötzlich fielen ihr wieder ein, dass sie sich darüber gewundert hatte.

„Du verschweigst mir etwas."

Plötzlich erkannte er die alte Hermine Granger wieder. Sie war in ihre Gryffindor-Rolle geschlüpft und das war das Beste was passieren konnte. Damit konnte er umgehen.

„Hast Du vergessen wer ich bin? Natürlich verschweige ich Dir etwas."

„Oh nein, Severus Snape. Du kannst nicht immer die Slytherin-Karte spielen. Also was ist los?"

„Miss Granger, ich kann und ich werde. Du liegst hier im Bett und wirst gesund werden. Hast Du schon einmal in den Spiegel geschaut? Also erzähl mir nicht, dass es Dir gut gehst. Ich wette, Du kannst nicht einmal aufstehen."

Sie wußte, dass er sie provozieren wollte und sie sich lieber nicht darauf einlassen sollte. Trotzdem schob sie die Decke zur Seite, schwang ihre Beine über die Bettkante und holte tief Luft. Schon jetzt war ihr ganz schwindelig.

Severus beobachte wie ihr der Schweiß übers Gesicht lief und er war sich sicher, dass sie es nicht schaffen würde.

Hermine stützte sich auf und wollte sich hochstemmen, aber ihre Arme hielten sie nicht.

Sie rechnete schon damit auf den Boden zu fallen, aber dann griff Severus nach ihr.

„Dummer Gryffindor", grummelte er.

Aber nicht so dumm, dass sie nicht den Vorteil der Situation erkannte. Sie presste sich an ihm und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

„Was soll das?"

„Ich will sehen, ob Dein Herz schneller schlägt."

„Mein Herz schlägt wie immer."

Aber natürlich stimmte das ganz und gar nicht. Er versuchte langsamer zu atmen, aber sie hatte es längst gemerkt.

„Lügner."

x

x

x

Ich weiß, ich weiß. Die Zeit zwischen meinen Kapitel ist lang. Aber wie ihr seht, niegt es sich langsam dem Ende entgegen. Dann kann ich auch wieder andere Geschichten anfangen. Wer Lust hat meinem Blog zu folgen, er heißt „Ein zweiter Blick „und man findet beim Googlen zumindest auf der ersten Seite.


End file.
